Pieces
by asamox
Summary: 做为提大（neffititi）的粉，这篇文的题材让我格外喜欢。想把文章出口转内销很久了，不过因为我的英语太烂了又有些长文恐惧症，最后拖到一边看着春晚一边瞎几把脑补翻译了一下。建议同学们还是看看提大的原文比较好。提大的原文地址：/s/12319702/1/Pieces
1. Chapter 1

_"你轻声呼唤我的名字_

 _破碎的身躯，我向着你前行_

 _直到与你相遇，一切才重新完整_

 _一切都曾失去意义。"_

* * *

夕阳缓慢的倾斜落入地平线，余晖燃尽天际和绵延起伏的群山，小镇外的旷野上寒风凛冽。

通往小镇的公路上有两个男人正在拼命的奔跑，白色的气体从他们急促的喘息之间流逝，就好像他们的生命力也正在随之消逝。其中高一点的男人试图说点什么，但他喘到说不出话，只能狼狈的用力擦了一下嘴。他转过去看了看身后，除了最后一缕夕阳、空旷的荒野、以及即将吞噬世界的黑暗，什么都没有。

"等等…"他上气不接下气的对另一个人说："Ellia…去…去哪儿了？"

那个人往后扫了一眼，没有回答他的话，反而拉着高个子的胳膊示意他赶紧跑。

"我想我们是不是应该回去… "高个子犹豫了一下。但突然间他被绊倒了，右膝盖重重的磕在石头上，这让他痛苦的大喊了起来，但他没有停留，奋力爬起来和那个人一起奔跑着。

他们跌跌撞撞的朝着灯火通明的镇子狂奔。

身后传来模糊的低吼声，高个子惊恐的想回头又没有勇气。"你…你听到了什么吗？"他艰难的问，"赶紧跑！"另一个人喊道。"我…我听到有什么东西跟在我们后面"高个子惊恐的说："是它… "。

那个人毫不停留，但此时高个子感觉腹部开始抽筋，腿上的剧烈疼痛也让他很难跟的上对方的速度。恐慌之余他突然想起来什么，慌慌张张的从外套里掏出一个金属物体，那是一个巨大的镀银十字架，他攥紧了它，仿佛溺水之人所能抓到的最后一根救命稻草。

高个子想给另一个人看看这个十字架以能减轻他同样的恐惧，然而当他抬起头来，发现他的前方空无一人。惊恐的四下环顾后，他确认，在远离小镇一英里的草地上，只有他一个人。而此刻，黑夜已经降临。

他的身后传来一种低沉的声音，仿佛有人正在缓慢推开一扇铰链锈涩的木门。他惊恐的发现这些声音来自他后方不远处。他不敢停留，咬着牙跌跌撞撞拼死朝着小镇跑去。

有什么东西猛的从身后扑来抓住了他的脚踝，这一下几乎压断了他的小腿。他恐惧的大声尖叫起来，疯狂的挣扎着，然而他仍感觉自己被抓住了双踝向后拖拽着，他拼命的抠着地努力让自己翻过身来，卯足力气踹向袭击者。

在一声愤怒的咆哮之后，他感觉对方些微松了手。在月光下他终于看清楚了袭击者，这是一个看起来极为恶心的人兽杂交体 ，四肢扭曲变形，皮肤焦蜷开裂，它有着一双血红色的蛇眼。它让他想起曾经见过的一具尸体，一具因车祸却横尸路边高度腐烂恶臭的尸体。

这个怪物和另外三个一起慢慢的包围了他，它们咆哮着，他能清楚的看到它们嘴里的獠牙和三排锯齿形的牙齿。当中那个领头朝他偏了偏头，发出了令人不快的咕噜声。在高个子做出反应之前，它再次扑向了他。

高个子惊惧的尖叫起来，全然不顾的手脚并爬企图逃离。然而他并没有移动多远就感觉到头顶传来一阵嘶嘶声，而且什么滴湿了他的头发。他吓到几乎要瘫痪，只能哭叫着挥舞起他的十字架想赶跑对方。

当这群怪物看到十字架的时候，它们小心翼翼的后退了一下，然后发出了一声低沉的咆哮，仿佛在警告他的行为。"滚！滚开！你们这些丑陋的怪物！"男人越发惊惧，疯狂的挥舞着似乎能救命的十字架。怪物们仍朝他咆哮着，领头的怪物首先击倒了他，它把他按在地上恶狠狠地盯着他，它的口水从它的嘴边流下，滴在他的脸上。其他怪物围拢过来，其中一个猛的打落了他手里的十字架。高个子绝望的闭上了眼睛，他知道他将很快被它们撕成碎片。

然而，在他感觉要没命的瞬间，远处传来一声高亢的尖啸声。瞬间，所有的怪物都停止了攻击，它们疑惑的看向它们的首领，首领抬起头向远处咆哮。

那个声音又来了，这次，它听起来近在咫尺。

领头的怪物放开了他，警惕的看向四周。高个子抓住这个机会打算逃跑，但他根本无法动弹，不管他多么努力，他感觉手脚都几乎不是他自己的了。他想爬开，离它们远远的，但当那个声音再次传来，他快凝固了，尖啸几乎要刺穿了他的耳膜，周围的气压突然变得凝重，让他几乎快要窒息。

他转过头去，看到了一个如同卡车大小的狗的影子。

又一个怪物，他没救了，一定没救了。他绝望的闭上了眼睛。他听到周围传来混乱的咆哮，间杂着一些呜咽，然后便是死一样的沉寂。

他感觉自己还活着，最后，他决定鼓足勇气睁开眼看一下。

他震惊的发现那些怪物全都不见了。那个卡车大小的狗影子也不见了。周围什么都没有，只有刺骨的夜风，树林和草地里的窸窣声。当他颤颤巍巍的站起来时，有什么东西从他身边的高草丛中快速跑过，使他又惊恐的尖叫起来并重新瘫坐在地上。然后，他意识到这不是一个怪物，而是一只有着琥珀色眼睛的黑狗，虽然他认不出这是什么品种。他和狗互相盯了好几秒钟，然后一个高大的金发女人从黑暗中走了出来，这差点让他吓的背过气去。

金发女人微微皱着眉头看着他，蓝绿色眼睛里透着淡淡的冷。当她注意到他哆嗦到无法控制自己时，嘲笑道："你怎么会蠢到在日落后还留在城外？"

高个子努力吞咽着试图让自己冷静下来，在盯着她看了很久以后，他终于开口："我们…我们的车在几英里后的地方坏了。"

"我们？"金发女人挑了下眉。

"他们是…我的朋友…我的朋友们…" 高个子喃喃自语，艰难的想理清到底发生了什么。他现在唯一能确定的就是那辆车里一共有五个人，车坏了，他们决定徒步走到小镇。在路上，其他人就静悄悄的消失了。当他想到那些怪物恶心的脸时，他又开始哆嗦，"他们…我的朋友…"他指向他们来的路。

金发女人甩了他一个白眼："忘了你的朋友们吧，他们已经死了。你最好在有更多的蠢货吃掉你之前赶紧滚到镇上去。" 高个子玩命的点头，他艰难的站起来，差点撞倒了她。他擦着脸上的汗水在草地上找寻着，终于找到了他的十字架。不过十字架已经明显弯曲变形了，他沮丧的叫了一声。

"得了吧，如果我是你，我就把这玩意扔了" 金发女人说："它们不怕十字架。"

"怎… 怎么会？"高个子惊讶的看着手里的十字架："它们不是…？但…但每个人都说过…"

"谁告诉你这些该死的怪物都怕圣物？" 那个女人强调了"圣物" ："也许他们都不知道自己说了什么，也可能只是想让你早点死。"

可是至少在刚才，它们确实看起来是在害怕这个十字架。高个子想。不过他没有勇气和她争辩。

金发女人一把夺过他的十字架，刚要扔的远远的，但她注意到十字架上散发着一股微弱的气味。她皱了皱眉，徒手撕开了十字架—在空心的十字架里，有几朵早已干枯的花蕾。

"怪不得它们一直追着你…"她拿起一根花蕾仔细的检查后说。

"那…那是什么？"高个子懵逼的问，他从来不知道他的十字架是空心的，更别提里面还藏着干花？ "那些怪物，是害怕这些花吗？"

金发女人没有直接回答他，她仍在仔细的检查这个十字架："你从哪儿得到的这个十字架，嗯？"

"这是个传家宝…"高个子回答，然后他清了清嗓子补充"我的意思是…我想这是我爷爷不知道从哪儿搞来的。"

他紧张的看着那些干花，问到："所以…怪物是害怕这些干花吗？"

"真是那样倒好了"，金发女人哼了一声，把所有的干花倒在掌中用手指轻轻的碾碎了它们，扬散在晚风里。直到最后一片花瓣消失，她说："这些只是普通的野玫瑰，而它们根本不怕野玫瑰。它们只是不知道这是什么气味…"她看了看夜空，转过头去皱着眉看着他："就像你现在一样困惑。"

高个子心不在焉的点了点头，他终于有点搞明白刚才发生了什么，他依稀感觉是眼前这个金发女人让那些可怕的怪物消失的。

"是…是你救了我吧？"他迟疑的问。

金发女人翻了个白眼，无所谓的耸了耸肩："所以？"

"呃… 那你可不可以… 我的意思是…如果你不介意的话…你能不能带我一起去镇上？"高个子近乎乞求的问。

金发女人大笑起来，"不"，她果断的拒绝了他："我不是你的保镖，我也没兴趣保护你。"

"但是… 你知道… " 高个子有点不甘心

金发女人终于失去了耐心，她往前迈了一步，盯着他的眼睛说："你知道我为什么从那些恶心的玩意嘴里救了你么？"

高个子摇了摇头，后退了一步。不知道为什么，突然间，他感觉空气又开始变得凝重，让他有些呼吸困难。

"因为…"金发女人低低的说："我不想和它们分享我的晚餐。"

高个子瞪圆了眼睛，慢慢的倒退了一步，然后他惊恐的大声尖叫起来。他一边尖叫一边逃跑，不敢回头。

金发女人轻笑着摇了摇头，当她看着远处小镇模糊的影子时，无意识的用手指轻轻卷弄着她的长发。

她可以看到城门前守卫森严，也可以远远的听到一些隐约痛苦喊叫—也许是有人正在被怪物袭击，也许是镇上的人正在处死那些因怪物袭击受到重伤的人，以防他们会变成那些怪物。

镇上的灯光稀落，仿佛黑暗正在摧毁这个小镇。她猜想多久后怪物会吞没这个城镇，它们迟早会征服这里，就像她在旅途中看到的许多其他城镇一样。

在她的身后，在山上，在河流里，在洞穴里，在高高的草丛和树林中，正藏匿着成千上万流着口水垂涎人肉的怪物。

金发女人叹了口气，习惯性的将手搭在了猎刀的刀柄上。她低头看了看正躺在脚边休息的狗："吃你的晚餐去，我去找点喝的。"她说。

狗抬眼看了看她，发出一声低吠，听起来就像在说"随你的便"，然后，它起身离开了。

* * *

当看到小镇上唯一的酒吧还开着时，她长长的松了口气。推门而入，她在心里祈祷最好这里有她想要的东西。在昏黄的灯光下，酒保朝她咧嘴笑了笑，仿佛在炫耀他的獠牙。她一屁股坐了下来，点了点喝的。酒保在调酒的时候，她环顾着四周。

一群人坐在不远的角落里，发出咯咯的笑声。一个男人正把脸埋在另一个年轻男人的脖子上。他周围的两个女人迷恋的看着他，仿佛他是她们生命中的挚爱。

金发女人冷笑了一声，她知道那个男人是吸血鬼。而那些人则是他的"食物"。她们有意无意的被这个吸血鬼迷惑着，愿意为了取悦他而做任何事。还有两个吸血鬼坐在她身后，一个正在通过电话跟对方激烈的争论，另一个则一直盯着另一张桌子上的某个人。

金发女人慢慢的喝着酒，左手在她的外套下无意识的来回抚摸着刀鞘，她沉浸在自己的思绪里，直到闻到了一股淡淡的新鲜血液味。

她马上转向她的左侧并准备随时拔出猎刀，但发现只是一个黑发女人刚刚点了一杯新鲜血液时，她翻了个白眼。不过，她的视线又停留在了这个黑发女人的身上，她感觉这个她有些特别。

也许因为她迷人的容貌？也许因为她曼妙有致的曲线？也许因为她挑逗酒保时发出柔美的声音？也许因为她脸上的笑容好像让一切都融化？或者是她明亮闪烁的棕色眼睛？还是她嘴唇上沾染的鲜血？那些深红色让她看起来如此鲜活迷人，但同时也说明了：她是一个吸血鬼。

黑发女人很快注意到了她的凝视，她笑着向她转过身来，挑逗的咬着下唇，眼里闪过一丝蓝色。

"一个人？"她的声音听起来温暖甜美。她能感觉黑发女人身上散发着一种魅力，空气中好像有什么东西在流动着，轻柔的亲吻着她的肌肤。她扬起嘴角笑了："所以？"

"好吧，如果你现在需要找个人… "黑发女人往前倾了倾，给了她一个挑逗的眼神。

看着黑发女子棕色的眼瞳，金发女人不禁笑了，她俯下身，在黑发女子的耳旁低声的说："我不介找个人一起，但我对吸血鬼没兴趣。"

黑发女人舔着她的獠牙发出了被逗乐的笑声，"为什么？"她看着那双眼睛好奇的问。

"嗯…吸血鬼在床上确实是顶级尤物，但是血啊什么的真是太麻烦了… "金发女人在她耳边轻轻笑着说，她能感觉到黑发女人的身体因此颤栗了一下。

一口喝完杯里的剩酒，她微微拉开夹克的衣角让黑发女人恰好能看到她的猎刀，同时用手指了指猎刀柄上的一块东西：一块红色的圆形符文，提醒黑发女人注意。她猜想黑发女人应该会表现出恐惧或仇恨之类的反应，毕竟她遇到过的大部分吸血鬼在看到这个玩意—女猎人公会符文的时候，都会表现出那些个样子。

令她意外的是，她并没有在黑发女人的眼里看到那些情绪，她所能看到的唯一的东西，是谨慎，或者说，是惊喜？对，惊喜。她在心里给了自己一个白眼。她把酒钱压在空玻璃杯下，眯着眼看了看黑发女人，然后朝门口走去。

没想到黑发女人立即站起身来，跟着她，小心翼翼的尾随着她来到了停车场。金发女人眯起眼睛转过身来："活腻了吗宝贝儿？打算和女猎人来一次单挑？"

黑发女人紧张的舔了一下嘴唇，"不"，她说："我在寻找一个真正的女猎人，我的意思是，被女猎人公会承认的，真正的女猎人，而不是那些冒牌山寨货。"

金发女人扬起了眉："你在寻找一个真正的女猎人？为什么？"，她既惊讶又好奇。作为一个女猎人多年，她明白大多数吸血鬼要么想要逃离她，要么想狠狠的报复她，从来没有一个吸血鬼敢这样接近她。

"我有些东西…呃…我是说我有件事想委任，只有真正的女猎人才能做得到。"黑发女人直接了当的说。

金发女人盯着她看了一会儿，突然大笑了起来。"你—"她指着黑发女人："要给我一份工作？你知道我手里的任务差不多都是…杀掉你这样的吸血鬼，对吗？"

"得了吧…"黑发女人不急不慢的说："我们都知道女猎人公会很久以前就解散了，而你，早就不接受追杀吸血鬼之类的任务了吧？"

"嗯…"金发女人一边抽出猎刀一边笑着说："我并不需要公会的任务才能杀了你这样的吸血鬼哦"

"你会杀了我？"黑发女人的话听起来像是在嘲讽她。

"相信我，亲爱的，我没有什么不能的。" 金发女人附身在她耳边低声的说，一边用刀尖在黑发女人的肚子上轻轻按了一下。

黑发女人紧张清了清喉咙，后退了一步。但她并没有被吓跑。她看着那双蓝绿色的眼睛，问道："不管怎么样，如果你真的是在这里追杀吸血鬼，那么十分钟前那个酒吧里就应该有一场混战，所以…你对这个工作感兴趣吗？"

"怎么说呢，亲爱的，我想我得先知道那是个什么样的工作"，金发女人慢条斯理的说："如果你是在逗我，那就很棒棒了。"

"好吧，我需要一名真正的女猎人帮我寻找一些东西"，黑发女人说："详细的不如我们找个僻静的地方说？"

* * *

她们去了镇子外的草地上，在冰冷的月光下，这里显得死气沉沉。

"好了，我觉得在这种地方，如果有人敢靠近我们并偷听，那他将会成为一个'漂亮'的食尸鬼。"金发女人迅速的环顾四周后说："不过如果这是你给我设下的陷阱，那就准备好接招吧。"

"鬼才有空给你设陷阱！"黑发女人给了她一个白眼。金发女人耸了耸肩，"好吧，继续聊聊你的工作。"

"我想找到血伯爵夫人的钉刺。"黑发女人若有沉思的说。

金发女人大声笑了起来："好的好的，我也想要灰姑娘的南瓜车"，她嘲笑道。

"嘿，我是认真的！"黑发女人说。

"我也很认真的告诉你，血伯爵夫人钉刺就和灰姑娘的南瓜车一样都是虚构的。"金发女人说："不管你信不信，那只是一个传闻。"

"但她确实被它杀死了对吗？"

"没错。" 金发女人点点头，"但不是那根钉刺杀死的她，而是女猎人杀死的她。"她停顿了下，挠了挠头，目光从黑发女人身上转向到了黑暗里。

"听着"，她慢条斯理说："我不知道你从哪儿听来的这个故事，但这件事不是很多人想象的那样。那根钉刺没有任何奇异的能量，很多人都说它可以杀死任何东西，但它确实不能。"

"你怎么知道？你看见了？" 黑发女人抱在胸前的胳膊显示了她有多不相信金发女人的话。

金发女人哼了一声，"没有人见过它"，她说："没有人知道她埋在哪里，她的坟墓是空的。"

"那么，如果我告诉你，我可能是唯一一个知道她的尸体在哪儿的人"，黑发女人看着她说："你会接受这份工作吗？"

"你在逗我吗亲？你知道她的尸体在哪里？"金发女人紧紧的盯着她问。

"千真万确我发誓。"黑发女人认真的说。

"好吧，不过如果你知道她在尸体在哪儿，还需要我做什么？"

"只有真正的女猎人才能从她尸体上拔下这根钉刺"，黑发女人解释说："所以…"

金发女人看着那双棕色的眼睛："让我们来总结一下，你是一个吸血鬼，你正在找一个死了600多年的血伯爵夫人，想从她的尸体上拔出个小玩意儿。而你打算找个专业追杀吸血鬼300年的女猎人帮你做这件事，嗯？"

当她看到黑发女人确定的点了点头后，她轻哼了一声："这绝逼是我这辈子听过最蠢的事。"

黑发女人抿着嘴盯着她，然后，她摇了摇头："我以为你会说你没有兴趣。"

"我没说我不感兴趣，只是我觉得这件事太荒唐了"，金发女人说："你在找一些根本不存在的东西。"

"它真的存在。"黑发女人非常确定。

金发女人翻了个白眼重重的叹了口气，算了她不打算说服她，她觉得这会儿应该走了。而在内心深处，她的某一部分确实因为一些原因感到好奇。这无关乎那个愚蠢的钉刺或者其他什么东西，而是黑发女人眼里燃烧的热情。她有些纳闷为什么黑发女人会如此坚决的去寻找一件传说中的物品，她真正的目的是什么？

"好吧，为了证明那个钉刺就是个普通的锲子没有半点异能，我可以帮你找这个东西"，她决定了："但是，你必须告诉我你是怎么知道她的尸体在哪儿的，以及你的真实目的。"

一开始黑发女人对这个回答感到兴奋，但很快她皱起了眉，咬住了嘴唇："等我们找到她真正的坟墓并拿到那个钉刺时，我会告诉你答案"，她说："但如果你不接受这样… 我…也可以试试再找找其他人。"

"无所谓，就当我时真的感兴趣吧"，金发女人轻哼了一声。她一部分直觉提醒她，这可能是这个疯女人设下的陷阱，她不应该去。但她的另一部分又很好奇，血伯爵夫人、那个用钉刺杀死了她结束了她残暴统治的女猎人、她们之间的战斗、关于她尸体的谜，这些都是她做为女猎人成长时听的最多的故事。她没法真正相信这个黑发女人，毕竟她什么不都愿意透露。但反正她手里现在也没有什么更有趣的事可以做，所以，为什么不呢？

"所以你答应帮我做这件事，对吧？"黑发女人问她，就好像担心她会突然改变主意。

"对，我答应你。"金发女人说。

"那好，我们明天日落后在这里见"，黑发女人说，"然后我们看看怎么到达她的墓地。"

这时候黑发女人才突然想起来她甚至还没有问过对方的名字。"我叫BO"，她先自我介绍并伸出了手。

"Tamsin。"金发女人简单的回答。

她们礼节性的握了一下手，然后都各自退了一步。

"嘿，很高兴认识你，Tamsin。" Bo笑着说。

"总之，你带好你的东西，我可不会借任何东西给你。整个旅费也要AA。如果你有什么人需要一起带上，你自己照顾好了，我们只有一辆车。"

Bo微微笑了一下："只有我"。她的眼里闪过一丝脆弱。

"好了"，Tamsin耸了耸肩，"明天见。"

Bo点了点头，转身走了。她走的如此之快，在黑暗中看仿佛瞬移消失了一般。

那只黑色的狗悄悄的出现了。它闻了闻Tamsin脚边，然后对着Bo呆过的地方非常生气的大吼了起来，好像在反对她决定跟Bo一起旅行的想法。

"放心吧，如果她做了什么蠢事，我就宰了她给你当加餐，好吗？"Tamsin安慰它，它打了个哈欠表示了回应。


	2. Chapter 2

夜幕降临后，当Bo带着她的行李来到小镇外的集合点时，发现金发女人已经在那里等她了。

"嘿，你没说过你有房车啊"，Bo看着Tamsin背后的房车。她完全不认识这辆车的品牌型号，只能说，这是一辆非常非常宽大的房车，后面还拖着一辆老款野马。

"你怎么就觉得我该什么都告诉你？" Tamsin笑着调侃她。她看了一眼Bo的行李：两个手提箱，一个遮光面料做成的睡袋，一个可以把饮料加热到人类体温的加热器。她没有看到任何交通工具，"怎么，你本来是打算扛着这堆东西溜达到血伯爵夫人的墓地？"

"呃…本来我以为我们会AA租个面包车什么的，但我没想到你有辆房车… "Bo说。

Tamsin靠近Bo，看着她的眼睛贱兮兮的笑着说："住在我的房车上可能会有额外的费用哦… "

Bo朝她翻了个白眼，拖着其中一个行李箱问："所以我是把它们放在车里还是顶部的行李架上？"

"放里面好了。"Tamsin说着，拎起Bo的行李箱，把它们塞进了房车里。当她把睡袋也扔进去后，她笑着调侃Bo："怎么没带你那个厚实的复古桃花心木棺材？"

"那种老旧的棺材只会出现在电视里"，Bo说："现在是极简时代，我不睡在棺材里，好吗？"

她把饮料加热器拿出来，放在其他东西旁边。"我的意思是，虽然偶尔我也会睡在棺材里，但我更喜欢躺在舒适的床上，就像很多其他吸血鬼一样。"

"好吧，我倒是有一张大床外加价值五千美元的床垫和最柔软的床单，但是…" Tamsin揉了揉鼻子："…我不会和吸血鬼分享我的床。"

"谁要跟你睡一张床？"Bo反驳道："我宁愿睡地板。"

"但是"，Tamsin笑着说："如果你在晚上开通宵夜车，白天我可能会让你在我的床上补个觉。"

Bo翻了个白眼，她打开饮料加热器，拿出一瓶吸血鬼饮料。

"零度超感？"当她瞥了一眼瓶子上的标签时，Tamsin表示了不屑："你知道号称零度的都超难喝吧？"

"当然"，Bo喝着饮料说："没人会喜欢这种瓶装的玩意，它既不新鲜又不好保存。加热了以后又有一股怪味，而且差不多一瓶饮料有半瓶添加剂。"她又加上一句："反正都是勾兑的，加上超感两个字，假装无害。"

Tamsin的嘴角顽皮的上扬："吸血鬼超感… 是不是这个可以让你的感觉double？"

她低下头，贴着Bo的耳朵说："还有，我听说超感还有点助性…"

她感觉到黑发女人微微颤抖了一下，发出了一声呻吟，她笑了。

Bo后退一步，喝完了她的饮料，"超感有时候反而会很难受"，她尽量保持语气平稳。而她声音中那种微妙的，令人微微兴奋的颤栗让Tamsin觉得很有趣。

"无所谓啦"，Tamsin大声说着走进了房车。她转过头来看着Bo，示意她也可以进来，但Bo只是站在那里。

"怎么了？"Tamsin皱起了眉头

"呃… 我想我需要你邀请我进去"，Bo提醒她。通常她只需要受邀进入别人的家，而不是她们的车。但Tamsin的房车有些不同，实际上它不仅仅是辆房车，它更像是Tamsin的家。所以在这种情况下，贸然进入会让Bo感觉很不自在。

"我的错，那么，请～"Tamsin特别强调了"请"字。

Bo走进房车，好奇的环顾着车内。

房车的内部比她想象的还要宽敞，两个人同行绰绰有余，实际上，这对于一整个家庭来说都足够大了。

她在后面看到一张大床，就像Tamsin说的那样，看起来非常舒服。在它的旁边有一个床头柜，床的后面有个半开的壁橱，还有一个带着浴缸的完整浴室。

卧室和厨房之间还有另外一间浴室。厨房里有着全套的烹饪工具，甚至还带有一个酒柜和一个装满罐头食品的小储藏室。有水箱，还有一盒子弹。

她所在的起居区没有舒适的沙发或者平板电视，只有一个餐台。一条毯子和几件衣服被随意的扔在长椅上。桌上放着一个笔记本电脑，一台便携式扫描仪，几张Tamsin的私人文件，一些没打开的邮件和几张身份证。当她注意到所有的身份证上都有Tamsin的照片时，Bo皱起了眉，这些身份证每一张的名字和地址都不一样。

在她准备问有关这些身份证的问题之前，旁边一个紧锁的大箱子引起了她的注意。她很好奇为什么Tamsin会在这里放这么大一个箱子。

她打开了箱子，一对润滑的金属铰链自动抬起了三层独立的红色天鹅绒包裹的搁架。

顶部的架子上有两把猎刀，一堆飞镖，一把短刀，两把匕首和一把上紧了弦的机械弩。每个武器都有血红色的符文嵌入其中。Bo注意到第三把猎刀的槽位空着，这把刀也许正被Tamsin带在身上。

中间的架子上则放着几把枪：一把老式的擦的闪闪发亮的左轮手枪；一支看起来像警察用的现代手枪；还有一把猎枪。另外有两个空槽，一个看起来比一般的枪要大，另一个应该是小型的左轮手枪。这两支枪并没有躺在这里。底部的架子里只有一件东西：一柄巨大的双手剑，剑身冷冷的反射着屋里的灯光。

被如此庞大的武器收藏库所震惊，Bo无意识的把手放在了那把老式的左轮手枪上。她马上因为疼痛喊了出来，迅速抽回了手。感觉被什么烫到了似的，她皱起了眉。

"看，这就是为什么你不应该在未经允许的情况下随便碰我的东西。"Tamsin说，她显的很得意。她拿过Bo刚碰过的那把左轮手枪，给她看了看手柄底部血红色的符文。这块符文看起来色泽鲜亮，如同一滴新鲜的血。

看着Bo吹着她烫伤的手指，Tamsin问："你的武器呢？"

Bo摇了摇头。

"连个武器都没有？"Tamsin一边摇了摇头，一边紧紧的握住枪柄，红色的光芒在她手指下闪烁。

"你之前用过枪吧？"

"嗯。"Bo点了点头。

Tamsin也点了点头，等红色的光芒消失以后，她把左轮手枪交给Bo。

Bo注意到血红色的符文神奇的消失了。她小心翼翼的碰了一下枪，这次它一点都不烫了。

她拿起枪，别进了腰带里，"要知道我是一个吸血鬼，我并不需要一把枪才能夺人性命。"她一边说着，一边找出了盒子弹，给弹仓上满了六颗子弹。

Tamsin大声的笑了起来。她又递给Bo一把小匕首："好吧，如果你发现自己被绑在床上或者被锁在什么狭小的空间里或东西上，你可能会发现这些东西很有用。"

Bo将匕首塞进右脚靴子的侧面，哼了一声："如果我拿着枪对你射击，我的意思是，如果我杀了一个女猎人，这个牛逼可以够我吹很久很久。"

Tamsin笑了，"要不要试试？"，她轻轻拍了拍Bo的脸。

Bo正要说点什么，但被从驾驶室突然跳出来的东西吓了一跳。

她惊讶的发现一只脏脏的小黑狗急匆匆的跑过来，不过它脏的差点让她以为是条移动的脏拖把。

"哇… 你还养了只狗？"Bo问，她对这里出现一只狗感到非常意外，毕竟Tamsin看起来并不像一个会养宠物的人。而且这里没有狗碗也没有狗窝也没有狗玩具。事实上，这里没有任何东西会让她相信这里还住着一只狗。

狗不太喜欢Bo或者不太喜欢Bo的这个问题，它绕着她转，发出低沉的警告声。在给了Bo几个白眼后，它似乎对她失去了兴趣。它走进厨房，对着Bo的饮料加热器打了个喷嚏，然后将自己躺进了开放式厨柜里的一堆锅碗瓢盆上。

"你看到的是我的契约兽，它叫糖包" Tamsin告诉Bo，当她说出这个名字"糖包"时，她故意装出了一个可爱的声音。

"这是你给它起的名字…糖—包—？"在她联想这只狗和糖之间的关系后，她朝Tamsin扬起了眉毛。她想如果这是她的狗，她大概给会它起名叫窜天猴或炸药桶之类的名字。

"嘿，别看我，这可是它自己选的名字。"Tamsin耸耸肩："它花了很长时间在糖包啊,泡芙啊, 毛毛啊之类的名字之间做选择，最后它自己选了糖包这个名字。"

"那…什么是契约兽？"Bo问。她觉得自己在哪儿听说过这个词，但她想不起来这个词的具体含义。

"我还以为你会对女猎手做更多的研究，毕竟你非常渴望找到一个真正的女猎手。"Tamsin评论道。她随手从武器箱里拿出一支飞镖摸来摸去，然后解释道："我和它，我们就像是伙伴。这个是你必须知道的。"

"顺便说一句，我觉得它有点喜欢你。"Tamsin双手抱胸对Bo说。

"真的？"Bo眯着眼看着狗子感到难以置信，因为她在狗的眼中读到唯一情绪是警惕，也许最多还有点好奇。

当她迟疑的想伸手去抚摸狗子时，狗对她发出了一声吼叫，听起来很像一种嘲笑。然后，它飞速的跑下了房车。

"你说这叫有点喜欢我？" Bo朝Tamsin挑了下眉。

"哦，是的，有点喜欢你。我的意思是，它觉得你比那些食尸鬼棒的多。如果我点头，它大概就非常想吃掉你了。"Tamsin强忍着笑说。

Bo忍不住打了金毛一下，这终于让Tamsin大声笑了出来。

在那个瞬间，她们感觉都很轻松，就好像彼此已熟识很久。

Bo坐在餐台边说道："所以，这就是我即将拥有的—"

"等等，亲爱的"，Tamsin打断了她。她坐到桌子的另一边然后说："在你开始详细的讲述你的无聊计划之前，我们先来谈谈我的规则吧。"

"那你最好把你的规则说的简短一些，不然我怕我会睡着。"Bo笑着说。

Tamsin嗤之以鼻："好吧，首先，这里是我的地盘，而不是你的。我不管你在城里怎么玩的怎么嗨，但不能带任何人来这里。"

Bo摇了摇头不禁笑出声来："如果我带回来一个特别性感的… "

"如果是这样的话…"Tamsin俯下身低声的说："…在我把你踹下车之前，我可能会让你围观一分钟。"

"好吧，我明白了，不能带任何人来这里，还有什么？"

"保密，不要告诉其他人你和一个女猎人在一起，不要告诉别人你要去哪儿或者你在找什么，只要假装我们是个普通的过路人就好，明白了吗？"

"这个你不用担心" Bo认真的回答："只有你和我知道这次出行，好吧，是你，我和… 糖包。"

"最后一条规矩，如果你做了任何我不喜欢的事，你就知道我会做什么"，Tamsin警告说，她尽力让语气显得柔和一些："我不想看到你那漂亮的脑袋让我用胸前的猎刀割下，所以你最好看好它。"

"哇，没想到和你住一起这么容易。"Bo说："不过我一直没想通一个问题，为什么你单独旅行？"

Tamsin选择直接忽视了这个问题，她靠着椅背，微微抬起头看着Bo："该你了。"

"我的计划很简单，我们找到她的坟墓，挖出她的尸体，你把东西拔出来给我，然后我们的合作就结束了。"她对金毛说："我们可以在路上讨论一下你的薪酬，我可以支付现金或者… "

Tamsin耸了耸肩，她不相信Bo可以给她除了现金外任何她想要的其他东西。"现金就行"，她简单的说："我认为你计划中最好的部分就是我们分开的方式，你为什么不现在告诉我她埋在哪里，嗯？"

"在萨默塞特的某一个地方" Bo说："等到了萨默塞特，我会告诉你具体位置。"

Tamsin大笑起来："你是担心一旦我知道了钉刺的具体位置，我会丢下你自己去找它？"

"万事留一手" Bo耸耸肩。

"你要明白，如果我想要那个该死的钉刺，我完全可以从你手里夺走，而且你拦不住我，Bo。"Tamsin看着她说："我是女猎人，你是吸血鬼；我是狩猎者，你是猎物。"

"如果我是你的话，我可说不定会狩猎什么哦" Bo警告她，尽管她的声音很柔和且带着戏谚。

"来啊小婊贝。" Tamsin翻了翻白眼打开了笔记本电脑。

她仔细查看了地图说："这个行程看起来大概需要4-5天。"

"怎么这么长？不是大概只有18小时左右的车程吗？"Bo皱起了眉。

"首先" ，Tamsin举起她的食指："也许你会愿意每天开8个小时的车，但我不想。其次，这次旅行需要一些额外的时间，因为一路上我会停下几个地方，其中一个离去萨默塞特的路线有点远。"

"为什么？我以为我们只会因为采购生活必须品什么的才会停下来？"

"说的没错，但我还得努力工作活着呀，亲爱的。"Tamsin说："这一路上我还有几个案子要了结。"

"好吧"，Bo说："不过你别指望我会帮你解决什么问题。"

"求之不得" ，Tamsin哼了一声："事实上，当我查案的时候，你最好尽可能离我远点，好吗？我可不想你在我工作的时候打扰我。"

"你做任何事的时候我都不会打扰你好吗？我只是想找到这个钉刺，我们不是已经聊过你的规则了？"Bo有点不高兴。

Tamsin给了她一个鬼脸并站了起来。她从酒柜里拿出一瓶只剩下四分之一的酒，在喝了一口后，她拿出一个空杯子示意Bo。Bo摇了摇头，从饮料加热器里拿了一瓶加热完的零度超感。

她们之间陷入了片刻的沉默，喝着自己的饮料假装无意的看向对方，她们的眼里都保留着谨慎和好奇，彼此都无法解释为什么感觉对方看起来有些特别。

Tamsin舔了舔沾满酒的嘴唇，有意无意的把视线落在Bo染了血的嘴唇上，问："除了我以外，你还找过多少女猎人？"

Bo皱着眉抿着嘴陷入沉思，"大概有十几个？不过… 实际上你是第一个正经跟我谈这件事的人。"

"其他人都认为这只是你约炮的小引子，然后拒绝了你吧？"Tamsin嘲讽的说，Bo轻轻摇了摇头。

"不是的" ，黑毛说："她们中的大多数人不是真正的女猎人，她们拒绝我，试图控制我，抓住我或者杀死我。"

"所以，你曾和真正的女猎人聊过？"

"对，在你之前，有两个" Bo诚实的回答："其中一个根本不感兴趣，而另一个很蔑视我… "

她想起了在Tamsin之前和那两个女猎人的两次相遇。实际上她们都很蔑视她，唯一的区别是，第一个冷淡的暗示Bo不值得浪费她的时间和精力，而第二个则用纯粹仇恨和愤怒来攻击了她。

她们两个人都用同样的眼神看过她，这和她从其他吸血鬼那里听来的故事相吻合，他们说女猎人和吸血鬼天生是克星。与其说是憎恨，吸血鬼更害怕女猎人一些。对女猎人来说则正好相反，在她们眼里，吸血鬼只是一群害怕她们的恶心生物而已。

不过，她目前还没在Tamsin的眼睛里发现那种蔑视。她可以在那双眼睛里看到很多东西，比如那些随意，轻浮的傻笑，就像那些隐藏深处的激烈火焰，闪烁的燃烧着。她可以看到很多东西，但绝对不包含那种蔑视。

"那…你为什么会答应来做这件事呢？" Bo忍不住问。在短暂的停顿后，她又补充了一个问题："你之前杀过多少吸血鬼？"

"你不觉得那是第二次约会才应该问的问题吗？" Tamsin冲她皱了皱鼻子。

"你觉得说出来可能会吓到我？"Bo舔舔她的下嘴唇说："还是说你不好意思告诉我… "

"相信我，亲爱的，那串名单很长" Tamsin告诉她："很久以前我就记不清数了"

她试图让这话听起来轻松一点，但还是从她的声音中蔓延出一种苦涩。她清了清嗓子，说："所以不要越界，OK？"

"好极了，我也正想提醒你同样的事" Bo反驳道。

Tamsin翻了个白眼，打开电脑开始工作。

Bo坐在那里安安静静喝她的饮料，她知道这只是一种看起来像血喝起来像血的浓稠液体，它唯一能做到的就只是暂时的欺骗她的身体，让她感到自己没有那么渴望鲜血。

过了一会儿，Tamsin关上了她的电脑，跟Bo说："好了，我要去休息一下补充精力，等糖包回来，我们就出发。"

"哦对，它去哪儿了？"Bo皱起眉头，她记得那只狗从房车里跑了出去，然后她再也没见过它。

"外面" Tamsin指着窗户："在吃它的晚餐。"

Bo听见"晚餐"两个字皱起了眉头，她想了想在夜晚的这个时候，糖包能在野外吃到什么。

她终于想到一个震惊的答案："它吃食尸鬼？它究竟是什么品种？"

"不知道，也无所谓。"Tamsin耸耸肩。

"你从哪儿找到它的？"Bo好奇的问。拥有一只可以追猎并吃掉食尸鬼的狗是一件了不起的事。因为在过去的几十年里，食尸鬼一直不仅仅是人类的威胁，对吸血鬼来说也是。

"这个说来话长，而且，我为什么要告诉你？"Tamsin戏谚的说。

"好吧，Tamsin，我至少需要知道它什么时候回来。"

"等它吃完晚饭。"

"大概还要多久？"

"再等它40分钟左右" Tamsin说，在给了Bo一个"我又不在乎"的微笑后，进了卧室关上了门。

一切都安静了下来。

Bo又打开了一瓶饮料，朝着窗外望去 。外面是无边无际的黑暗荒野，尖叫，怪物，死亡，鲜血和撕裂的肉体。它们提醒着她这是一个多么奇怪扭曲的世界。而且她，有多孤独。


	3. Chapter 3

在黎明之前她们到达了第一站，水磨镇。

Bo把车停在镇外，她觉得有些饥渴，而且她的饮料也没剩多少了，但她不确定是不是应该单独离开房车。在她下定决心之前，Tamsin走出了卧室

"没想到你起的这么早… "她看着金发女人低声的说。金发女人头发披散着，杂乱无章，衬衫只扣了一半，这个样子的Tamsin看起来不那么咄咄逼人，有点柔软，也许，还有点诱人？

"饿醒了"， Tamsin简短的回答她，她的声音因为刚刚睡醒还有些沙哑。她弯腰打开笔记本电脑检查了一下邮件，然后随意的梳了一下头发，穿上了她的天蓝色皮夹克。

她假装没看到Bo的凝视，一屁股坐在副驾上，"走，我们进去找个地方吃点东西，我需要一些咖啡和热煎饼"，说完这些她看了看Bo："也许你还能找到温暖的新鲜血液。"

Bo点点头，把房车驶入马路，跟着其他车驶向大门。

在门口，长长的车队等待接受守卫的检查。队伍缓慢向前移动，然后停滞了很久，等它再次开始前行，Bo看到在他们前面的一辆车被强行打开车门，守卫将一个人从里面拉出来，拖着他向城外走，很快他们都消失在黑暗里。

"哇，发生了什么？"Bo问

"可能是一些重伤的人企图混进去"，Tamsin看了看。

Bo点点头，发出一声几乎听不见的叹息。

她们一直等着，直到一个打着哈欠的警卫来到她们身边。

警卫取下腰间的手电筒并打开，他注意到Bo的瞳孔没有在光线下缩小，他抬起下巴指了指Bo："你是吸血鬼吗？我能看看你的牙么？"

Bo向他露出了笑容。

守卫点了点头，他走到另一侧，检查了Tamsin，发现没有任何异常后，他说："看下身份证。"

他先查看了Bo的，当他转向Tamsin的时候，Bo突然有些紧张，因为她发现这是刚才在餐台桌上的那些假身份证之一，她担心守卫会发现。

守卫似乎并没有察觉什么异样，他只是将身份证上的照片和Tamsin粗略做了一下对比，然后就把身份证还给了她。然后，他要求她们从房车里出来，去检查室里。在确定她们没有任何问题后，她们就算通过了。

"进去以后别找麻烦，好吗"他提醒她们。

"没问题"，Tamsin笑着说。

她们停好房车，沿着镇上的主路往下走，找个可以吃饭的地方。

凌晨四点，外面寒冷漆黑。任何不熟悉吸血鬼作息的人都会误认为这是夜晚最安静的时刻。但事实上，这是所有吸血鬼社交场所最繁忙的时候，因为这些夜行动物喜欢在黎明之前聚会。

自从吸血鬼融入社会后，很多事物为了适应他们的需求做出了改变。大多数商店，餐厅，和其他公共场所都实行了24小时营业。对吸血鬼友好的餐厅将不再区分午餐和晚餐，他们只需要在一个菜单上随时提供早餐、早午餐、午餐或晚餐。

这不仅仅是因为吸血鬼。许多人，特别是吸血鬼迷恋者，他们调整了自己的生物钟以配合他们的主人。而且总有些像Tamsin这样的人，他们有时候早起只是为了一顿美餐，为了一个案子，或者仅仅为了好玩。

在小巷里她们遇到一群路人，当这群人看到Bo的獠牙后，有些人害怕的逃跑了，而另一些人则站在那里看着她，他们害怕她，倒也没敢做什么，只是其中一人恶狠狠的往地上吐了口痰表示他的愤怒，然后他转向Tamsin骂道："你应该为自己感到羞耻，婊子！"

"为什么？因为这会儿我没揍你的逼脸？"Tamsin嘲讽的说。

那个人几乎要炸，但他的朋友们拉住了他，最后他们离开了这里。

Tamsin不屑的哼了一声："感觉我们在一个错误的地方"，她低头看了下手机："擦… 我们来的太早了啊"

"怪我咯？"Bo笑了。

* * *

Tamsin在一家咖啡馆门口停了下来，笑着对Bo朝门口歪了歪头。当Bo看到玻璃门上贴着的一对吸血鬼牙齿（表明这个咖啡馆对吸血鬼开放）还带有血滴的特征（表示该咖啡馆也提供新鲜人血）的标识时，她觉得很高兴："这儿应该不错"，她对着Tamsin耸了耸肩，走进了咖啡馆。

这个店有点小，她们不得不等着，有个服务员的眼睛几乎没从Bo身上移开过。

"没想到你很受欢迎嘛"，Tamsin看了一眼服务员，对Bo说道。

"早跟你说了嘛，我很棒棒哦～"Bo回答她。

"啧，就像他想的一样很'棒棒'哦—" ，Tamsin故意拉长了声音。

"你知道，对于那些喜欢吸血鬼的人来说，一只个单身的吸血鬼真的很受欢迎。" Bo慵懒的耸了耸肩，"他没看到我身后有什么吸血鬼粉丝，所以会对我格外感兴趣。"

"好了别自夸了"，Tamsin呛她，但听语气她还是觉得Bo的话很好玩。

总算有了位置，她们坐了下来。服务员殷勤的拿来菜单，并露出一个灿烂的笑容。在介绍完今天店里的特卖产品后，他微微向Bo靠近一些，礼貌的说："我们这里有Vermilion，Ruby供您选择，也有Cerise，但今天的Cerise超感已经售罄。"

"今晚我想喝点不一样的"，Bo说。

"没问题"，服务员站起来指着后面的酒吧对Bo说，"如您所愿，我们很高兴能为您提供温暖的鲜饮。"

在酒吧里，一个浓妆艳抹身材娇小的女人正在提供鲜饮。在她身后大概还站着十几个人，虽然看起来都精疲力尽，但都敬业的保持着专业的笑容。他们穿着和服务员一样的制服，但和服务员不同的是，他们在胳膊上还带着一个智能手机大小的泵。他们要么在交头接耳，要么打着哈欠刷着手机。

"来一杯吧"，Bo微笑着对服务员说。

"您想点哪位？"服务员问

"我可能有选择恐惧症… " Bo看着这群人说。

"您对口感有什么要求吗？还是说随便都可以？"

"有没有那种醇厚的，比较甜美，喝起来很爽的？"Bo问。

"如果喜欢喝起来很爽又很甜美的，建议您可以考虑4号"，服务员建议。

Bo顺着服务员的手指看过去，戴着"4"号胸牌的是一个二十出头的纤弱男人，有着一双看起来非常无辜的眼睛。一条纹身从他的下唇开始直指往下，大部分被他的衬衫挡住了。

"好吧，就点4号"，Bo点点头。

"您点了一杯4号的热饮"，服务员写了下来，然后他转向Tamsin："您需要什么？"

"两个超级煎饼组合，一杯咖啡外加伏特加。"

"想要什么风味的煎饼？"

"多放点奶酪，草莓切片，煎蛋不要太老。" Tamsin把菜单递回给服务员

"好的，很快为您提供"，服务员笑了笑，离开了。

"温暖的鲜饮… "Tamsin模范服务员的语气："为什么你们不直接叫人血？"

"呃，我也不知道，反正莫名其妙就有了这个规定"，Bo抱怨的说："我们在餐厅用餐，不能用到血，新鲜血液或者人血这种词汇。我都忘了为什么要这么规定了，反正真的是蠢透了。"

"他们什么时候聪明过… "Tamsin看着手机不屑的说。

Bo的鲜饮来了，4号造血机小朋友拿着一个小巧干净的玻璃杯放在Bo的面前。他向她微笑时，睫毛微翘，使他的看起来非常可爱。

他轻轻伸出右胳膊，在前臂的泵上按下一个按钮，一个小喷嘴从泵的底部弹出。他把喷嘴拉出来指向空玻璃杯，然后按下了泵上的第二个按钮。一盏绿灯开始闪亮，一两秒后，他的鲜血被抽到了玻璃杯中。

Bo看着浓稠温暖的液体慢慢的充满了玻璃杯，散发的气味使她唇干舌燥，喉咙发紧，有些迫不及待。

当血液盛满到玻璃杯的四分之三左右时，绿灯熄灭，4号再次对Bo微笑，并说："请您慢慢享用"

"谢谢"，Bo微微一笑，感激的向他点点头。

"如果你想要第二杯，直接找我就行"，他说："我今晚还可以再打1-2杯，然后会休息两周。"

"好的"，Bo再次向他点头，看着他走回酒吧。

她举起玻璃杯，先细细的闻了闻它散发的香气，然后小小的抿了一口，在舔掉唇边沾着的血液后，她满足的叹了口气。这正是她想要的既醇厚又甜美又喝起来非常爽的口感，她尝到了很多细节，仿佛这个人生命的本质就在这个杯子里。Bo又喝了一口，叹了口气，闭上了眼。

"喝高了？？"Tamsin调笑她

"你没法体会… "Bo低声说。当真正的鲜血进入她的体内，她只想沉浸在这种感觉里。周围的一切都变得鲜活，咖啡馆里的喧嚣仿佛变成了一个愉快的旋律。

服务员为Tamsin送来了她的早餐：三片煎饼，草莓片，糖浆，两个煎蛋和两片培根。

当她看到Bo脸上的谗样时，Tamsin摇了摇头，笑了起来。她用手指捏起一条培根，放在嘴里咬下一大块。

"你为什么不再来一杯？要知道你身后来了一大堆鲜饮"，她嚼着培根唔噜的说。

Bo转过身去，看见身后不远处坐着三个人，两男一女。当他们视线相交时，其中一个男人和一个女人立刻脸红了，而另一个则大胆的注视着她。他冲着Bo挑逗的拉开了衣领，露出脖子左下方几个杂乱的咬痕，其中几个咬痕看起来很新鲜，而另一些差不多已经痊愈。

Bo盯着他的脖子无意识的舔了舔嘴唇，她刚刚喝了一杯新鲜的血液，这使她感官敏锐，以至于几乎能看到男人皮肤下血管的跳动。

她刚刚喝的那杯鲜饮已经很棒，但总有更好的不是吗？

"咳咳"，Tamsin清了清嗓子。Bo转回去看着她，Tamsin给了她一个假笑说："你知道你不能在这里做那样的事吧？我记得有个更蠢的法律禁止直接从活人身上喝'鲜榨'？"

Bo翻了个白眼，她刚准备起身去跟那三个人玩玩，却看到Tamsin将现金放在空盘子底下。

"你现在就回去？"

"是啊，我不能留在这里，你可以去玩你的4P，但我有工作要做"， Tamsin回答："记住，我工作的时候，你乖乖的离我远点。"

"好的好的"Bo答的有些心不在焉，她在心里盘算应该先从哪个开始下手。

"小心别玩的太嗨哦" ，Tamsin眨眨眼说

"要你管？"Bo翻了个白眼："我会在黎明前回去的"

* * *

Tamsin去见她住在水磨镇的一个客人。她是一个吸血鬼，而她的孩子被另一个吸血鬼杀害，她雇了Tamsin来报复并杀死仇人。Tamsin在一家酒吧和她见面，向她展示了大仇已报的证据。看到证据后女人哭了起来，泪流满面。

Tamsin的下一站是镇上的吸血鬼犯罪办公室，那里有所有附近吸血鬼犯罪的信息，由于有些案子实在难解，这里会不断寻求外来的帮助，特别是向女猎人公会这样的专业组织。在过程中，他们也多少会提供一些女猎人方面的信息。

Tamsin在那里采集了一些她手头案子的相关信息，当她在等待她的案件复印件时，她顺便去看了下大厅里的罪犯通缉榜。

她注意到一些熟悉的名字从名单里消失了，其中两个人被捕，一个人在逃跑时被杀。

一些新的逃犯名字加入了这个名单，其中一个人引起了Tamsin的注意。

一名男性，除了喜欢从年轻女性那里喝点血，还喜欢在虐待她们后碎尸。他最新犯下的一个案子就在这个镇子里。

Tamsin想知道凶手是不是就在咖啡店看到的那些吸血鬼里，也许是在街头上遇到的那群人。她盯着任务清单上的"赏金80,000美元"字样几秒后，就在领取任务的栏里签下了自己的名字。她找警官拿了这个案子的副本和她想要的其他文件，在大厅里坐下来，看看手机上的吸血鬼猎人小组和赏金猎人论坛里有没有新的留言。

她浏览了所有的帖子：吸血鬼连环杀手，发现多个弃尸地点，神秘的吸血鬼陵园，吸血鬼诡异的死状让人们相信有人在狩猎吸血鬼（另外一部分认为这些吸血鬼是在邪教仪式中殒命的）。还有一些帖子在讨论什么样的武器最适合干掉吸血鬼，最佳捕猎吸血鬼的方式，以及其他乱七八糟跟追杀吸血鬼相关的事情。还有些新的求助：寻找真正的女猎人来追捕吸血鬼。她把相关信息都看了一遍，但没发现什么感兴趣的东西。

她决定去趟图书馆，吸血鬼友好区的图书馆和其他场所一样，24小时营业，以供人类和吸血鬼使用。

她在图书馆里对吸血鬼连环杀手案进行了一些调查，并联系了一些她认为可能值得接触的人。尽管这件事并不是最初她计划要在水磨镇完成的工作，但她觉得最后一次案子出在这里，她应该更容易找到相关证人。

然后她去了停尸房检查受害者尸体，但是并没有找到什么线索。

最后她去了趟商店做点采购，买了一些吃的，水，并按照Bo的留言给这家伙批了一箱饮料。在她给房车充满气灌满水箱后，她把车停在了一个僻静的停车场，并把定位用短信发给了Bo。

她把刚收到的文件都扫描进了笔记本电脑方便以后查看。然后走进卧室打开了床头柜，把文件放进里面的保险箱里，又从保险箱里抽出了一个本子。这是一个看起来有些老旧的本子，封面用厚厚的棕色皮革做成，用一条皮绳系着，侧面能看到里面的书页和书角明显有点破损。在封面的中间有一个封印。当Tamsin慢慢将她的指尖抚过图案，它隐约发出了光芒。

她坐在床上，解开皮绳，仔细往后翻了几页，她写下的今天的日期，然后她写道："在去血伯爵夫人坟墓的路上，这说起来有点可笑。出现了新的吸血鬼连环杀人案，这个世界越来越疯狂…"她写了很多东西，然后她把她的日记锁回保险箱里。

她又走到起居室，喝了点水，吃了点零食，然后她从衬衫领口里拉出了项链，这是一条细细的银链，一个1/4硬币大小的银质圆形吊坠，上面印着和她日志本封印上一摸一样的翅膀图案。

"Kyriv fina stia' yigiv…"她用一种只有女猎人才会的语言高声念了起来："Rina'ekiv sida racha taa'rin…."

突然，从她的项链吊坠上射出一道明亮的白蓝色光芒，如此耀眼，几乎吞噬了周围的一切。就好像感应到了这道光线，武器箱里武器上所有的符文都开始发光。"Uao'nq okiav tomrha loudoria madilina…"她继续念到，血红色符文散发的光芒越来越亮。

当她结束念诵，她把项链吊坠放在桌子上，拿出猎刀，将自己的手掌轻轻划开，让血液滴在吊坠上。当血滴接触到吊坠表面时，血滴瞬间被吊坠吸收了，吊坠开始变红。

Tamsin看着自己的血一滴一滴的落在吊坠上，突然，房车的门被砰的一声打开了，Bo跌跌撞撞的进来了。

Bo显然还在兴头上，她的眼睛闪烁着明亮的蓝色，一脸嗨翻天的表情，嘴唇上还留着一些血，脸颊微微泛红，这让她看起来格外的鲜活。

她跌跌撞撞的将自己扔进椅子里，一边自言自语，一边又放声大笑起来。她很久没有搞的这么嗨了，刚才吸食新鲜人血让她几乎嗨过了界，这会儿算是痛并快乐着。

她睁开眼睛看了一眼Tamsin，气喘吁吁的正准备说点什么，当她注意到空气中的气味时，她停了下来。

她刚才进来的时候就察觉到这个气味了，但当时以为是她嘴唇上残留的血迹。但现在她意识到并不是，这个气味太独特了，既强大又脆弱，既温暖又坚冷。

有一瞬间Bo几乎感觉用舌尖尝到了这个气味，那种令人难以置信的甜美。里面有一种什么东西让她感到悸动—她已经很久没有这样的感觉了。

"哇" 她跳下椅子，大声地问Tamsin："你闻到了吗？那是什么？闻起来… "

Bo的视线终于停留在Tamsin的左手上。金毛仍然保持着右手握刀的姿势，她的左手有一道新鲜的伤口，一滴血正顺着她手的轮廓缓缓流下。

Bo目不转睛的盯着，她终于明白了空气中是什么气味。她用力的咽了一下嗓子，不知道为什么她又觉得喉咙发紧，刚才明明嗨翻天，此刻她突然又感觉饥渴了。

"闻起来什么？"Tamsin抬眼看着她。

Bo燥热的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，她的大部分感觉被她超感带来的痛苦和空气里甜美的气味迷幻着，她喃喃的回答："它闻起来… 很美味… "，当"美味"这个词从她嘴里吐出来的时候，她突然意识到自己傻逼了。她眯着眼摇摇头，清了清嗓子。"我的意思是… 你在做什么？你为什么要伤害自己？"

"女猎人的事，你不会想知道的。"Tamsin简单的回答了她。

"如果我想知道怎么办？"Bo反驳她。她的眼睛紧紧盯着Tamsin手腕上滴下来的血。

Tamsin的嘴角笑成了一个有趣的弧度，她用拇指擦掉了血滴，将它抹在伤口上："像这样的？"

"是啊… "Bo回答，然后，她又意识到自己听起来一定很蠢。"我的意思是，不是"，她反复纠正，反复摇头，好像这让她的话听起来有点说服力。

Tamsin的伤口已经开始凝合，然而那甜美的气味仍在空气中徘徊。当它再一次进入Bo的鼻子，她感觉到自己的胸口一阵悸动，这不是她的心跳，而是她的饥渴。

我今天怎么了？她问自己。她很奇怪，自己刚刚喝了满满两杯的新鲜血液，还吸了三个人，却还是感到饥渴。

她又看着Tamsin，这次她不敢盯着那个伤口看。Tamsin蓝绿色的眼睛里满是嘲笑。她突然明白过来了，难道是因为Tamsin的血？

"放松点，你这个肮脏的小吸血鬼"，Tamsin撩人的声音传到她的耳朵里："别盯着我看，你不会从我这里喝到血。"听到"血"这个词，Bo的眼睛立刻瞟去了那个伤口上。她有点惊讶，同时也松了口气：伤口已经痊愈了，只剩下一道浅粉色的疤痕。

"随便啊，我又没说我想要什么东西"，Bo翻了个白眼

"啧啧啧"，Tamsin看着Bo笑了起来，不知道为什么，她觉得当下的场面非常有趣。

"嘿，如果我想吸你的血，你觉得你能拦得住我？"Bo脱口而出，但她很快咬住了下唇，她意识到强行吸到Tamsin的血这种想法实在太诱人了。

Tamsin把她的项链放回胸前，抱着手："你要知道… 也许我会改变主意" 她俯身在Bo的耳边轻声说："如果你求我… "

一声轻弱的呻吟从Bo的口中逸出。她深吸了一口气，后退了一步，这个想法同样太诱人了。

"听着，我对你的血不感兴趣，好吗？"她跟Tamsin说，她害怕这个金发女人会继续挑逗她，"天快要亮了，我得去睡觉了"。不等Tamsin回答，她跑回自己的卧室，关上了门，她静静地站在那里，等着她的欲望消失。空气中的甜味已经不见了，这让她感到宽慰。

她很难解释发生了什么事，她想，也许是今晚玩嗨了，让她对气味超级敏感。也许是因为Tamsin的血的味道，有些人的血闻起来就是比别人的香。或者，也可能因为她是女猎人？Bo知道女猎人比人类甚至大多数吸血鬼都要强壮。他们可能没有吸血鬼的夜间视力或者敏锐嗅觉，但他们通常比她更有耐力和爆发力。不管是什么让女猎人变得强壮，它也同样让她们的血液变得更"强壮"？

那种突如其来的饥渴感似乎还在她身上徘徊，不知道为什么，她对这种强烈的饥渴有些感到害怕。她已经有几十年没有过这样的感觉，自从她变成吸血鬼，就一直在学习如何抑制她的饥饿，学会如何靠着vermilion这种饮料活下去。偶尔看到或闻到鲜血，她都要控制自己不能失控。她还学会了不要浪费任何"食物"。刚才那阵猛烈的冲动让她意识到，不管她多么努力的遏制自己，她内心的饥渴并不会消失。

* * *

Tamsin对她嘲笑后Bo几乎是逃回卧室这件事感到有些惊讶，她以为Bo至少会和以前一些吸血鬼一样。她知道女猎人的血对吸血鬼来说是不可抗拒的，不知道Bo怎么能做的到。之前有几个吸血鬼即使明白得不到哪怕一滴血也并没有放弃尝试。当她回想起Bo看上去有多紧张和茫然时，她又笑了起来。而且，她很好奇的想知道为什么Bo要躲避。

这时糖包已经悄悄的回到了车上，它懒洋洋的瘫在地毯上哼哼唧唧了一会儿，然后闭上眼睛开始打鼾。


	4. Chapter 4

夕阳开始坠入地平线，微弱的光线逐渐变成橘色，房车外的世界开始一点点的变暗。对人类而言这是傍晚时分，可对吸血鬼而言，这刚刚是"清晨"。

Bo醒了，这是一天中少数她能不受伤害的暴露在阳光底下的时刻之一。此刻，从百叶窗中透过来的这种淡淡的橘色让她感觉比平时更温暖。她喜欢这个感觉，这让她感觉活着真好。

一顿磨磨唧唧的赖床后，她终于爬出了睡袋。她快速的冲了个澡，穿好衣服，将睡袋折叠起来塞到床底下。

她走出卧室，空气中Tamsin那令人沉醉的血的气味已经完全消失了，她感觉松了口气。

"别紧张"，传来了Tamsin的声音："我早就止血了"。Bo看到了Tamsin微笑的眼睛，眼里除了戏谚没有别的表情，好像她早就看穿了Bo。

"谁在乎你流不流血的" Bo反驳道，偷偷看了一眼Tamsin的手。

她很惊讶，伤口完全不见了，甚至连道疤痕都没有留下。要不是她昨天亲眼看到流着血的伤口，她无论如何不会相信Tamsin的手受过伤了。

Tamsin看着Bo的眼睛，Bo的好奇心让她感觉很有趣。而且，虽然她不会承认，但每次看到Bo的眼睛时，那双褐色眸子里闪烁的温柔都很吸引她。

"我体质特殊" 她不得不跟Bo解释

"哇… 这几乎就像… 瞬间痊愈？"Bo说。哪怕是吸血鬼都很难做到瞬间痊愈，除非他们当时就能得到大量的新鲜血液。

"这让我怎么说呢？毕竟我是个女猎人，哪儿都比你屌"，Tamsin又开始调戏她。

"你这话听起来太贱了"，Bo嘲笑了她，转身去冰箱里拿出一小袋水果片坐在桌前吃了起来。虽然她并不需要除了血液以外任何的食物，但她仍然会喜欢吃一些在她变成吸血鬼之前喜欢吃的东西，水果一直是她的最爱。

"不管怎么样，我就是比你屌，你咬我啊？"Tamsin冲她皱鼻子。

虽然这只是一个自大的嘲讽，但对Bo而言，"咬"这个词带来了一些不同与嘲讽的感觉。突然间她想起了Tamsin的血，她忍不住想知道它的味道是不是如同它闻起来一样的好。

这些想法让她感到有些尴尬，她清了清嗓子，紧张的看了一眼Tamsin，好像害怕她会用某种方式感应到她刚才的想法似的。

不过金毛这会儿并没有注意她，她对着笔记本电脑在专心打着字，旁边放着一个剩一半的啤酒瓶，还有一堆文件。

Bo盯着她看了几秒，又扭头看了下窗外想确定天是否已经完全黑。她很惊讶的发现她们还停留在水磨镇外。

"嘿，为什么我们还在这里？我以为我睡着的时候你至少已经开了200英里，我们不是应该在午夜左右到达我们的第二站吗？"

"好吧，计划有时候赶不上变化" Tamsin说，"现在抱歉的通知您，我们还不得不在这里呆上一天"

"出了什么事？"Bo皱起了眉头。

"有点事…我这有点事" Tamsin草草的说："今晚我需要见一个目击证人。"

"哦… "Bo耸了耸肩，"你什么时候还当上侦探了？"

"那倒不是，只是这个案子赏金丰厚"，Tamsin说。

"哦… 赏金… 呵呵… 那么，你在做什么案子？"

"懒得跟你说" Tamsin显得有点不耐烦。

Bo哼了一声，没有继续斗嘴下去，而是安安静静地坐在那里吃她的零食。

她的目光停留在Tamsin身上。她很难解释自己为什么会这么专注的看着工作的金毛。在Tamsin明亮的眼睛里，或者说她的身上，有什么东西吸引着她。

因为她和Bo遇到过的其他女猎人不同？或者是因为她的样子？还是她身上那种神秘的感觉？Bo说不上来，但她无法移开她的视线。

吃完零食后，她又觉得无聊了。这会儿去镇上寻欢作乐还为时尚早。出于好奇，她决定偷看一下Tamsin的案件档案。

她拿了第一个文件夹并打开，之前她从来没读过任何与犯罪有关的文件，这让她花了好几分钟才搞明白该怎么阅读内容和附件。这和她之前在电视上看到过的娱乐性档案不同，她手里的文件既无聊又乏味，在目击者证词之后有一些页面，上面的笔迹潦草到几乎难以阅读这些内容。

她费了半天功夫大概看明白了这个案子是关于这个镇子上的吸血鬼连环杀手后，她放弃了继续阅读的打算

"你正在试图抓到这个吸血鬼连环杀手？"她问Tamsin。

"嘿" ，Tamsin瞪了她一眼并一把夺过Bo手中的文件夹："我允许你看这个了吗？"

"你也没说不让我看啊！"Bo赌气拿起了第二个文件夹。

她打开文件夹的瞬间，被眼前的一系列犯罪现场照片震慑了。

到处都是血。她花了几秒钟才反应过来血液中浸泡着的那些物体是尸块。她看到一个年轻女子开膛破肚的就被扔在垃圾箱后面，她圆睁着眼，显然死不瞑目，她赶紧合上了文件夹。

"哇，这太恶心了" Bo吓得把文件夹扔回给了Tamsin并说道。她微微摇了摇头，闭上了眼，但个女人圆睁着眼睛的画面挥之不去，让她打了个冷颤。

Tamsin舔了舔嘴唇，看了一眼Bo。她感觉到Bo的声音有一点发抖，听起来她似乎很害怕。而显然这种害怕不仅仅是因为这些犯罪现场的照片。

"害怕了？"她盯着Bo笑嘻嘻的说

"没"，Bo否认。她又开了一瓶饮料想着也许她最喜欢的饮料能消除这个恐惧的感觉。然而并没有，而且突然间，她觉得嘴里的液体似乎太浓稠了，让她感觉有点不适。

"以前没见过这样的东西，是吧？"Tamsin低声说。

"我…对，没见过" Bo摇着头回答。尽管如此，她的声音显得有些犹豫。

她做了个深呼吸试图让自己冷静下来，她问："你总是在处理这样的案子吗？吸血鬼连环杀手… 还有尸体什么的… "

"吸血鬼杀手？对，吸血鬼连环杀手，你知道" Tamsin解释道："吸血鬼有时候很容易搞出事，吸血吸嗨了就会玩过头，有些情况甚至比这还糟糕… "

"是啊… "Bo点点头。她听说过很多关于吸血鬼吸食事故的传言。毕竟，对血液的饥渴是一种本能的冲动，很多人难以抗拒。事实上在她刚变成吸血鬼的时候，她也不得不学习和练习怎么吸食人类而不造成什么伤亡。

她也充分意识到了Tamsin"甚至更糟糕"的含义。有些吸血鬼会失去理智，他们不仅会吸干人类，他们甚至还吃人肉，一旦他们尝试过后，他们就很难停止。吃过一定量的人肉以后，吸血鬼慢慢会变成食尸鬼，那些扭曲的怪物潜伏在黑暗中，对人肉垂涎欲滴。

变成食尸鬼对她而言，也是对其他很多吸血鬼来说，无疑是最糟糕的噩梦。尽管她早已不再是人类，尽管她不得不需要喝人血才能存活下去，但她仍坚信她保留着一部分人性，她不完全是一个怪物。一想到也许会对人肉产生欲望，这让她感到非常恶心。

"不管怎么样" Tamsin的声音把她从思绪中拉回："说到变连环杀手，吸血鬼和人类几率差不多。"

Bo点点头："那么… 这是一个特殊的案子吗？你… 呃… 你以前见过这样的场景吗？"

"当然见过啊" Tamsin回答她："为什么这么问？"

"只是好奇" Bo说："所以你以前一直在遇到这样的事？充满了谋杀，血腥，死亡？"

"呃… 我不知道你有没有听说过那个可以肆意屠戮的黑暗时代，那会儿我就已经看的够多了" Tamsin说，"不过这样的惨状确实很久没有见过了，现在没有那么多凶残的案件，这就是为什么这个凶手会上了通缉榜首位。"

"你知道凶手是谁吗？"

"如果我不浪费时间来回答你的问题，可能我已经知道了" Tamsin又嘲讽她。她把她的文件都收了起来，穿上了外套："现在，你得原谅我不得不出门见我的证人了"

Tamsin站起来，给了Bo一个调戏的眼神，然后走了。

Bo在摇头的时候又笑了，她喝着剩下的饮料，终于下定决心再看一下这些案件档案。在她打开这些文件夹之前，她已经为面对那些残忍的照片做好了心理准备。她慢慢的翻阅着。

很多个受害者，都是年轻女性，以几乎同样的方式死去。满身是血，被肢解，然后像垃圾一样被抛尸。她仍能看到她们脸上残留的恐惧。恐惧，应该是她们死之前唯一的感受。她盯着照片中所有的血迹，好像凶手故意让受害者的血流尽，好将所有东西染成猩红色。

这么久以来第一次，这种鲜艳的红色让她感到不适。

她把照片收起来，给自己拿了一瓶冰水。

她在想当Tamsin在听到她说从来没见过这样的场景时，是否有所怀疑。

实际上，她见过这样的场景。许多年前，她目睹了一起大屠杀，就像这个案子一样残暴，甚至更为血腥。鲜血，死亡，他们的眼睛里看不到一丝生气，从此以后他们就成了她的梦魇。在整个童年她都被他们困扰着，她不得不求助于不同的心理治疗师。她常常在噩梦中尖叫醒来。直到时间慢慢过去，冲淡了那些记忆里的颜色，声音和气味。

在很长一段时间里，她觉得这些记忆已经不会再伤害到她，她觉得自己已经成长到足够强大，她没有想到仅仅是看了这些犯罪现场的照片便激活了那些记忆。那些记忆从未离开过她，它们只是潜伏了起来，现在，它们又被唤醒。

暴风雨的夜晚，她房间里的黑暗，外面响彻的炸雷和耀眼的闪电。被风吹开的窗户撞击的声音，树木的阴影在倾盆大雨中颤抖。闷热的空气，她脸上和背上的汗，走廊里嗡嗡声，水龙头的滴水声。

她被什么惊醒，她几乎无法呼吸，在黑暗中，在沉默中，她觉得有什么地方不对劲。她仍然记得那种感觉，毛骨悚然，就像一条毛虫爬过她的脖子后面。

此刻她呆在自己的房间里，她没有听到什么异响，也没有看到什么异常，但不知道为什么，她依然觉得有什么不对劲。

她努力阻止自己回想那些可怕的事。她决定去镇子上找点乐子，可能这会儿来点新鲜的人血以及放纵的调情可以把那些可怕的回忆和犯罪现场照片从她脑海里赶出去。

虽然在看到照片中那么多的血以后，她不确定现在找新鲜血液对她来说是不是个好主意。

* * *

Tamsin在酒吧见到了这名叫Lydia的年轻女性目击者，和城里许多酒吧在门上贴了欢迎吸血鬼的招牌不同，这家酒吧不但没有贴，相反的还有一张手写的标牌，上面写着："吸血鬼禁入"

她进入酒吧时，酒保用警惕的目光打量着她并把手搭在了柜台的猎枪上。Tamsin在心里翻了个白眼，但还是跟酒保点头微笑了一下。

酒吧里的客人很少。在角落里，Tamsin看到一个女孩独自坐着。她大概20岁左右，长长的红发显得有些凌乱，脸色看上去苍白而疲惫。她的嘴唇紧紧的抿着，手指紧扣交叉并用力的捏着，这使她的指关节看上去有些发白。

Tamsin走过去，在桌前停下和年轻女子保持着合适的距离。"Lydia？" 她问。

这个女人被吓了一跳，猛的抬起了头，她用蓝色的眼睛回看Tamsin。在这双眼睛里，除了愤怒和恐惧之外，什么都看不到。

"我是Tamsin，我们在电话里聊过" Tamsin坐到她对面时顺便介绍了一下自己。

"哦，是的… 当然" Lydia点了点头，松了口气。她拿起杯子喝了一小口，朝Tamsin笑了笑，努力让自己看起来不那么紧张。

"所以，你是最新受害者的姐姐？"

"她叫Joan" Lydia咬牙切齿的打断了她的话。然后，她沉默的垂下双眼。在短暂的尴尬沉默后，她尽力让自己平和的说："我的意思是… 对… 她是我的妹妹…她叫Joan… 就是那个最新的受害者"

看起来"最新的受害者"这个词让她无力面对，她咬住了嘴唇，眼里泛起泪水，然后呛到了自己，猛烈咳嗽起来。

"你跟我说，她失踪的那个晚上，你跟她在一起？"Tamsin问道。

Lydia用右手捏住了自己的左手腕，不停的转动，仿佛它让她很困扰。

"详细的告诉我，那个晚上你们去了哪儿？"Tamsin追问。

"我们在酒吧里"，Lydia苦笑到，她深吸了一口气，用袖子快速擦干了泪水。

"酒吧的名字是… ？"

"午夜深蓝… 就是那种酒吧的其中一个"Lydia眼里燃起了仇恨 "那些混蛋就在那里寻找猎物"

"你是说，那是一个吸血鬼酒吧？"Tamsin问道

"是的，一个吸血鬼酒吧" ，Lydia 说出吸血鬼这三个字的时候，她的声音听起来苦涩又怨恨。

"好的… 午夜深蓝… 一个吸血鬼酒吧" Tamsin点点头："你还能想起来有什么异常吗？"

Lydia愤怒的说："那些畜生有正常过吗？他们一直都那么恶心，他们是凶手！"

"好的，你说的没错" Tamsin有点不耐烦了："我是说，再描述一下你记得的细节好吗？"

Lydia深吸了一口气，微微摇了摇头，："没有什么异常，那是我认识的所有人都想参加的那种派对，音乐震天，每个人都差不多喝高了… "

"有很多人？"

"吸血鬼"，Lydia纠正Tamsin的话，她的手不自觉的摩擦了脖子的一侧，那里有个隐约可见的咬痕。

她苦涩的笑了一下，"我曾经迷恋那些吸血鬼，你知道吗，我真的是太傻了… "

"Lydia" Tamsin打断了她，"跟我说说关于Joan？"

"Joan和我…我们… 我以为她一直跟我在一起，你知道，但我不知道… 我当时有点迷糊，等我再次清醒的时候，大多数人已经走了。我以为她也只是… 你知道，她可能是跟谁一起回家了，所以我… 我就回家了，觉得她随后会回来"

"但是，她再也没有回来"

Lydia摇了摇头"对"，她说："她一直不接我的电话，到处都找不到她，后来我报了警，四天后，他们找到了她… 他们找到了她的… "

她无法将"尸体"这个词说出来。在闷了一大口酒之后，她指着镇子的东边边咳嗽边说："他们在一个垃圾箱后面找到了她，那个狗娘养的… 他居然把她扔在垃圾桶里！"

"这个狗娘养的冷血杀手，他疯了"， Tamsin说："为了抓到他，我需要你好好回忆一下，那天晚上你和Joan一起在酒吧时，有没有人接近你或者她？让你感到异常的人？"

Lydia迟疑的摇了摇头："我想不起来了，我的意思是… 那个派对超大，很多人在那儿调情，很多吸血鬼跟我们说过话，我们也和很多人说过话，我现在只要想起我以前真的喜欢过他们就觉得很恶心。"

"你有印象有什么人符合警方的嫌疑人画像吗？" Tamsin给Lydia递过去几张警方发布的犯罪嫌疑人画像。

Lydia憎恨的看着这些画像，就好像她想用眼神杀死这些人，"没有… " 她摇着头低声的说，泪水涌了出来，她开始抽泣。

"他们怎么能这样？！"她咬着牙企图忍住泪水"他们怎么能杀了她？她才21岁！他们怎么能这样对她！？"

Tamsin叹了口气，"不是他们"，她纠正她，"凶手杀死了你的妹妹，不关其他人的事"

Lydia抬起头，厌恶的瞪了Tamsin一眼，咬牙切齿的说，"不关他们的事？你怎么能这样说！"

她站了起来，指着Tamsin愤怒的说："不要告诉我你站在他们那边，你瞎吗？你看不出来他们有多危险吗？他们就是一群怪物，凶手！他们只配腐烂在地狱里！"

"没有站在他们那头好吗？我只是需要一些能让我抓到犯人的线索"，Tamsin向她解释。

Lydia仍然沉浸在愤怒中没有回答她。

* * *

Tamsin叹了口气，站了起来："如果你回忆到了什么细节，给我打个电话，好吗？"离开前，她叮嘱了Lydia。

回到房车里，Tamsin打算梳理一下案情，然后就回去睡觉。令她意外的是，Bo还在房车里。

"你不是应该出去吃点什么吗？"Tamsin指着外面的黑暗嘲笑的说："比如… 吸血鬼哈皮时光，记得吗？"

"我吃过晚饭了，刚回来" Bo淡淡的说。

她们沉默了一会儿："你和证人的见面怎么样？"

Tamsin耸耸肩："一无所获"，她绝望的说："作为最新受害者的姐姐，她可能有点被刺激过度了… "

"你找到了最后一个受害者的姐姐？"Bo挑着眉看着Tamsin

"对，受害人失踪的那个晚上和她在一起，虽然从她嘴里一无所获。"Tamsin冷笑。

"好吧，这有点糟糕… 或者你应该使点什么魔法让她可以想起点什么？" Bo笑着说，她在空气中虚划了几下，好像施展了什么魔法。当她看到Tamsin的白眼时，她笑了出来。

"跟你说了多少次了，你的小魅力对我不起作用。"Tamsin突然停顿了一下，然后眯着眼看着Bo："嘿，也许你应该跟她聊聊。"

Bo笑的更大声了："真的？你让我跟她聊？"

"我感觉她会吃你这套小把戏。"

"所以，你想让我跟你的目击者证人谈谈？这是不是等于你… 一个女猎人，一个狩猎者，正在拼命的向我这个吸血鬼，一个猎物，求助？"

"你太抬举自己了 "Tamsin反驳："你住在我的房车里，吃着我的东西，用着我的东西，是时候付点房租了"

Bo迎着Tamsin的目光又笑了起来，"我想我可以试试"，她慢慢的说："如果你好好求我… "

Tamsin嗤笑了一声，看了一眼她的手机，然后装出那种无辜又柔弱的声音说："好吧… 你愿意… 帮帮我吗？"

Bo差点让她的饮料给呛死，"如果我帮了你，我有什么好处？你又不会感谢我"

"啧…让我想想…我能给你点什么好处？嗯？"

Bo舔了舔嘴唇，"要不"，她建议道："我们平分那笔赏金？"

"真是条有梦想的可爱小咸鱼啊" ，Tamsin轻轻拍了拍她的脸颊："不过我可以向你保证，如果你做的很好，我可以给你多批几箱饮料？"

Bo好像对这个提议没什么兴趣，她嘬了一口手里的饮料，问："那什么时候我跟她谈？现在？"

"我可不想这么晚了还得走回去，看看她明晚是不是有空吧" Tamsin拿起手机拨打了Lydia的号码。


	5. Chapter 5

听到自己沉重的呼吸声，Bo感觉到自己正在用力喘息，她甚至无法分辨她是否真的在进行呼吸，体内仿佛有什么正在让她的肺拒绝工作。

嗓子发干，一开始她觉得可能是因为她的呼吸太用力了，于是她努力的吞咽了几次口水，然而感觉并没有好一些。

她在黑暗中睁开了眼，窗外突然响起的一声炸雷让她哆嗦了一下。她喘着粗气坐了起来，有种非常不好的感觉压迫着她。

她感觉无法控制自己的身体，浑身使不上劲，呼吸急促。她在床头柜上摸索什么，终于够到了放在那里的半杯水并喝了下去，但却觉得嗓子更干了。她感觉需要一杯冰水，于是她下了床。

踩到地板的刹那她整个摔在了地上，就好像她忘记了该怎么走路。她努力的抬起了脚，但它却使不上劲，她差点把脸磕在自己的膝盖上。

"怎么回事？" 她小心翼翼慢慢的放下了腿，皱起了眉头。

她努力往前走，直到能抓到楼梯的栏杆。下楼突然变成了一件极其困难的事，她跌跌撞撞的差点摔了下去。等她终于下到楼下的客厅后，她想也许应该通知一下父母，因为她感觉身体变得越来越轻或者说越来越麻木。

"是我病了？睡眠不足？还是天气不好的缘故？"她一边走向厨房一边想。

她从冰箱里拿了一瓶冰水喝了下去，但这并没有让她舒适起来，反而感觉更糟糕。嗓子里的干燥感并没有消失，而且她感觉更渴了。但与此同时，冰水的寒度却深入骨髓。这种感觉从未有过，至少在夏天炎热的30度时不会发生。

她觉得她一定是病了，她走进浴室打算照镜子看一下自己，然后给妈妈打个电话。

她开了灯，屋里瞬间亮了起来，但这种明亮让她感觉突然晕眩。她摇摇头，转向镜子，当她在镜子里看到什么的时候，她愣住了。

实际上，浴室里的一切都倒映在镜子里，色彩缤纷的锯齿形图案浴帘，悬挂在旁边的毛巾，她面前水槽旁边的各种东西，以及她身后的墙壁。一切看起都很正常。

镜子里的一切都很正常，除了她自己没有出现在镜子里。

就好像她并不存在。

她从架子上拿了条毛巾开始擦镜子，镜子越来越干净，她却越来越恐慌，她用手拼命擦拭，现在镜子亮堂的就像新买的一样，但她仍然看不到自己。

这一定是个梦，对，一定的，这肯定是个噩梦，我正在梦游。她一边轻轻拍着自己的脸一边自言自语。

在她想确认能不能感觉到那种痛感时，突然那种撕心裂肺的饥渴感突然又涌了上来，如此强烈，几乎要将她撕裂。

她突然感觉嘴里很痛，她拼命长大了嘴，对着镜子用力的看着，可她仍然无法在那里看到自己。她只能把手指伸进嘴里摸索着。，她突然感觉自己出现了一对额外的牙，或者说，獠牙。

她突然明白在她身上发生了什么，那种歇斯底里的饥渴和恐惧交替占据，差点将她撕碎。

她深吸一口气，紧紧的将手放在胸前感受着，她应该可以感觉到自己的心跳的！

没有，什么都没有，就好像她没有心脏，就好像她已经死了一样。

她趔趄的扶住了洗漱台，她想打电话给她的父母，她想打电话求助，她想尖叫，但她甚至发不出一个声音。

她头晕目眩，紧闭着双眼痛苦的呻吟着。当她再次睁开眼睛，她感觉一切都不同了。

她周围的颜色变得刺眼，几乎要闪瞎她的眼睛。她能闻到屋子里的一切气味，甚至是屋子外的东西，比如外面垃圾桶里的垃圾。她的脑袋里充斥着各种各样的声音，就像有100个人同时冲着她的耳朵大喊。雷声变得格外震耳欲聋，她不知道还有多久她的耳膜就要破裂了！她感到头部猛烈的剧痛，她痛苦的大哭起来。

当她可以再次抬起头来时，她发现镜子里所有的东西都消失了，但她可以看见自己了，还有她身上的黑影。

她突然感到极度的恐惧，她尖叫了起来。

* * *

Bo在睡袋里努力挣扎着，企图挣脱。她紧闭着双眼，呼吸急促。这个柔软舒适的睡袋现在对她来说就像是一个小小的棺材，它囚困着她，使她窒息，让她成为自己噩梦的俘虏。

突然，她的睡袋被拉开了，黑暗消失了，倾入的光线灼痛了她暴露的皮肤，她蜷缩到睡袋的角落里，痛苦的呻吟了。紧接着她的睡袋又被快速拉上了，只留下一个小口子好让她呼吸到更多新鲜空气。

"你尖叫的声音太大了"，Tamsin的声音传进她的耳朵里，抱怨中听起来中带着一些担心。

"我怎么了？"Bo小心翼翼的用睡袋裹紧了自己只留出鼻子，小声的问。

她皮肤上的灼热感逐渐消失了，这时她感觉自己的背部和手掌上全是冷汗。

"我不知道吸血鬼也会做噩梦" Tamsin说到："说实话我根本不知道吸血鬼还会做梦"

"那你根本不了解吸血鬼"，Bo模仿这Tamsin的语气："刚才我确实是做噩梦了"

"无所谓，我又不在意"，Tamsin哼了一声："你是打算继续做噩梦呢还是起床呢？"

"我… 呃… 现在起床对我来说有点为时尚早"，她转过去看了一眼窗户喃喃的说。即便拉着百叶窗，中午的太阳对她来说仍然太亮了。虽然它不至于杀死她，但仍能灼伤她的皮肤。

噩梦带来的惊惧感渐渐消失了。这个噩梦是她很久以来一直埋在心底不愿意被想起的一段记忆。她感到沮丧，它还是会这样的困扰着她。

"可以帮我拿个饮料吗"，她低声跟Tamsin说。

"好的，小公主，没问题" 当她把瓶装饮料递给Bo的时候，Tamsin拉长了声音："如果你敢弄脏我的床单，你就得给我手洗干净了"

Bo累的不想跟她争论，她把饮料拿回睡袋里，坐起来，一饮而尽。

把空瓶递给Tamsin后，她说："我觉得…我觉得我还是继续睡觉吧"

Tamsin想嘲笑她，但此刻Bo的声音听起来脆弱无比，让她感觉有点心疼。"好吧"，她说："别睡过头了，我们还有目击者要见。"

"好的… "Bo嘟囔着闭上了眼睛

她再次被黑暗包围。刚才忽略了她皮肤上的灼伤。而现在，疼痛感几乎是唯一真实的存在。

她不知道她是应该害怕这种感觉，还是应该为此感到难过。

* * *

Bo在夜幕降临后起了床，她准备好了去镇子上和Lydia见面。

因为Bo不能进入吸血鬼禁入的场所，而Lydia又绝对不会去有吸血鬼的地方，Tamsin选了一个很好的见面场地：镇中心广场。镇中心广场正好位于吸血鬼禁入和准入的中间地带，晚上没有什么人会去那里，那里很安静。

"别把事搞砸了，好吗？"Tamsin看着四周，提醒Bo。她看到有人在广场上的树林阴影里晃悠，不过他们看起来是人类，应该没什么威胁。

"你怎么觉得我就会搞砸？"Bo抗议："就算我从她身上什么也没得到，也无所谓，反正你也没拿到什么。"

Tamsin翻了个白眼，"说定了"，她低下头低声的跟Bo说："如果你能让她说出点有用的，我就请你喝鲜饮。"

"知道了知道了… "Bo心不在焉的说。在那个噩梦之后，她并没有那么渴望鲜血（虽然她的身体不是这么想），但她还没准备好告诉Tamsin。

她俩还在逗贫的时候，Lydia出现了，她远远的观察了一会儿， 然后走近她们。

"她是谁？"她看到Bo时皱眉了，质问Tamsin。

"我的一个朋友"，Tamsin回答道，同时暗示Bo可以搞点小动作了

Bo向Lydia友善的笑了，女孩也回以一个微笑。但在Bo刚准备施展她的魅力前，Lydia脸上的笑容瞬间消失了。

当Lydia看到Bo的獠牙尖时，她的脸因为厌恶和愤怒而扭曲了，她跳开了。"你这个吸血鬼！"Lydia指着Bo大声喊叫着，她看起来非常愤怒，攥紧了拳头，好像随时要冲过去揍Bo一顿。过了一两秒，她转向Tamsin："你带来了一个吸血鬼？"

"对，她有可能可以帮你想起一些细节"，Tamsin向她解释说。

"我他妈不需要怪物的帮忙！"Lydia大喊："你怎么能跟吸血鬼站在一起却无动于衷？你不是吸血鬼猎人吗？你不是应该撕开她的喉咙吗！？"

"因为我对这个案子更有兴趣，等抓到凶手，你大可以去复仇，我只要拿到赏金就行了"，Tamsin有些不耐烦了，她能理解这个女孩因为失去了妹妹感到愤怒难过，但她觉得这种愤怒让人非常不舒服。

Lydia冲她俩吐了一口唾沫，她站起来，盯着Bo"你，给我滚开！"她对着Bo大吼起来"我妹妹因为你这种怪物死了！"

Tamsin翻了个白眼，拽住了Lydia的胳膊以防她冲过去揍Bo："冷静点，她不是那个杀手好吗？"

"是！她是！他们都是！"Lydia用力的从Tamsin手里甩出胳膊："他们是一群恶心的吸血鬼，他们只配腐烂在地狱里！"在她愤怒的离去之前，她恶狠狠的辱骂着。

"哇…这个"Bo有点呆呆的说："…真没想到"

"你为什么让她看到你那傻了吧唧的小獠牙？"Tamsin沮丧的抱怨着。

"这个不受我控制好吗？每当我施展魅力的时候它都会自己长出来"，Bo争辩道。

"太好了，因为你，现在我一无所获"，Tamsin低声说。

"好了，就当刚才什么都没发生" Bo安慰她，却从Tamsin那里得到了一个冷眼。

"倒了血霉了" Tamsin骂骂咧咧 ："我要去喝点东西，你也去买个醉得了"

Bo没有说什么，她看着Lydia离去的方向，想着她可能已经走远了。她想起Tamsin和她来到这里时看到有几个人在树林里移动，于是她跟Tamsin说："要不你去找个酒吧然后把地址发给我？我过会儿去找你"

"这是我听过最蹩脚的想赖掉请客的理由了" Tamsin嘲笑她。

"不，我的意思是，我会请你喝酒的，我发誓" Bo心不在焉的说："我只是… 想确保她平安回家了好吗？"

Tamsin瞪大了眼睛，她想告诉Bo，Lydia并不会领她这个情。但她从那双褐色的眼睛里看到了认真，于是她把所有冷嘲热讽全都憋在嗓子眼里了。

Bo向她点了点头，就朝着Lydia离开的方向去了。她有点担心树林阴影里的那些人，她曾经和Lydia有着相似的遭遇，她知道那个年轻女孩有多痛苦。

* * *

Tamsin找了一家满意的酒吧，把定位发给了Bo。找了个帅哥调了会儿情等着Bo。

他们玩够了飞镖游戏，她接受了很多不同人的挑战，然后一直赢着，一场接着一场。她喝了很多酒，很嗨。直到第一缕阳光从窗户进来时，她才意识到已经是早上了。

她皱着眉看着阳光，觉得自己喝了太多的酒有点晕眩，然后，她意识到Bo一直没有出现。

Tamsin懊恼的结了帐 。"妈的放我鸽子"，她觉得有点生气，把钱重重的的拍在桌子上。

回到房车里，Tamsin觉得Bo可能是跟一些吸血鬼玩嗨了，忘了要去找她。

令她意外的是，Bo并不在房车里，只有糖包大声打着嗝迎接了她。

"嘿，那个小贱人在哪儿？"Tamsin问

狗子给了她一个"你特么问我？"的表情

"昨天晚上你见过她吗？"

狗耸耸肩，摇摇头。

好极了。她拿出手机看了一下，皱起了眉头。Bo并没有回她的短信，也没有给她留言说自己去哪儿了或者去做什么了。

她觉得Bo可能跟她的炮友一起玩的太嗨了忘了回来，这会儿阳光这么刺眼，她必须要找个可以躲避的地方，除非她想被暴晒而亡。

Tamsin给Bo打电话准备好好骂她一顿，但电话并没有接通。

她的眉皱的更深了，在她失去耐心之前，她决定用定位软件查一下Bo的手机，她又拨打了一次。

软件在几秒内返回了结果，告诉她无法找到目标。

无法找到目标？Tamsin盯着这句话瞳孔缩小了，她知道这意味着Bo的电话现在不在服务区。怎么回事？她去了哪儿？

Tamsin觉得有点不对劲，她决定回镇上再找找Bo。

之前Bo是去护送Lydia回家，所以她先联系了Lydia，想着也许这个女孩能给她一点线索。但Lydia的电话转去了语音信箱。她又去了Lydia的家，但没有人。

Tamsin又去提供新鲜人血的餐馆里打听，但没有人见过Bo。

最后她检查了镇上两个吸血鬼店，那里允许直接吸食人类。那两个半妓院半酒吧的店里充满了打鼾的吸血鬼和疲惫苍白的人类，然而，Bo并不在里面。

Tamsin别无选择，她只好去所有对吸血鬼开放的场所碰碰运气：酒吧，商店，甚至图书馆。她也向街上兜售加温吸血鬼饮料的小贩的人打听，甚至去了吸血鬼犯罪部门，以确保Bo不是因为玩疯了被关在这里。

然而，她没有找到Bo。Tamsin再次试了试给Bo打电话，还是没有接通。

"你他妈要是吸的太嗨了昏在哪儿，我发誓… "她咆哮着，然后打了电话给她的一个朋友，他可以追踪任何手机的最后一个位置。

她的朋友很快给她返回了结果。当Tamsin将坐标放在手机地图的应用里对比时，她明白为什么电话无法接通了。

因为那个位置离镇子大概有10英里远，那个位置的卫星图像显示一片荒芜，只有一些废弃的建筑。它看起来很像很久以前被食尸鬼占领然后荒废的一个旧城区。

Tamsin不知道Bo为什么会去那里。有人偷了她的手机？或者她追踪了什么人到了那里？

她决定去看看，以确保Bo没遇到什么麻烦。想到这里，她自己都笑了起来，除了吸食弄死人之类的事以外，吸血鬼可能会有什么麻烦？食尸鬼害怕吸血鬼，人类也是。而刚才找Bo的时候，她也确认自己是镇上唯一的女猎人。

但是，如果Bo没有遇到麻烦，她现在在哪里？为什么她没有回到房车里？

* * *

在这个远离城镇的地方，到处都是荒废的房屋建筑， 非常破旧，风化严重，仿佛随时都会坍塌。四周只有风穿过破碎的窗户和墙上的洞发出的呜呜声。

Tamsin四处走动，检查了所有地方，除了她之外，这里空无一人，更不用说有Bo的影踪。

站在废墟中心的操场上，Tamsin叹了一口气。这里的设备生锈了，秋千也坏了，微笑的动物童车因为油漆龟裂和褪色，看起来格外令人毛骨悚然。

她又环顾四周，想知道为什么Bo昨晚会来这里，更重要的是，她的手机为什么不在服务区？

没有任何线索。Tamsin决定最后检查一遍所有的房子，然后回到房车去。

她经过一个破败的社区，这里看起来没什么异常。社区里所有的房子都是空的。

当她看到后院的某个地方时，她注意到有些高大的杂草倒伏在地上，就像有人不小心踩上了它们一样。

不过，那个房子里外都没有人，似乎没有人在里面出现过。

也许有人在这里藏了什么？Tamsin站在房子客厅中间想着，看着一堆烂家具和掉在她身上的屋顶碎片。

她叹了口气，决定回房车里去。就在她转身要走的时候，房间角落一堆垃圾下有什么东西闪了一下光，引起了她的注意。

她走过去踢开了垃圾，找到了一个啤酒瓶盖。如果太阳没有正好从房顶上的破洞投下来光线搞出一些反光，她根本不会注意到它。

她皱起了眉，掏出随身带着的笔记本撕下一页，用它捏起这个啤酒瓶盖。

它应该是刚被扔在这里不久，既没有褪色也没有生锈。

谁会来这么个地方喝酒？要知道外面的树后面还躲藏着数百个食尸鬼。Tamsin想了想，站了起来，仔细的观察着周围。

也许有些傻逼熊孩子就为了来这里玩什么胆量游戏？不过，如果真的有人来这里玩了什么游戏，他们应该会留下更多的垃圾，而不是只有一个啤酒瓶盖子。

事实上，这里看起来就像是有人做过了仔细的清理，啤酒瓶盖因为被垃圾挡住而被忽略了。那么问题来了，谁会来仔细清理一个已经荒废的地方？

Tamsin警惕的抽出了猎刀，仔细的检查了每个房间，在没有发现异样后，她决定再去检查一下前院。当她站在房子的正前方时，她第一次注意到前门上方的一样东西。

如果不仔细看，她根本不会发现这个东西，因为它的颜色非常浅，几乎和旧墙体是一个颜色。

它看起来像是个刻上去的标志，一个圆圈内有三个小圆圈，中间一个，另两边各一个。

Tamsin盯着这个标志，她觉得非常眼熟，她感觉自己在哪里见过它，但一时有点想不起来。这并不是之前看到的什么东西，应该是最近看到的。

我在哪里见过它？她思考着，努力回忆是不是她正在研究的那些案例里的东西，但她不记得有什么案件里出现过这个标志。当她想到吸血鬼连环杀手案时，她突然想到了什么。这出自几天前她在吸血鬼猎人留言板里读到的另一个连环杀人案。她在帖子里见过类似的标志，在他们发布的现场照片里，刻在受害者背后的符号，几乎跟这个一模一样。

这绝对是一个连环杀人案，这不是吸血鬼犯下的案子，恰恰相反，吸血鬼在这个案子里是受害者。在过去的十年里，在全国各种地方，吸血鬼经常会神秘的失踪，随后被人发现尸体。

没有人知道凶手的身份或下落，在现场唯一留下的线索就是刻在受害人后背的这个符号。有人认为这些吸血鬼可能加入了一些秘密邪教，这是他们效忠的方式。而另一部分人认为这可能是饥渴的吸血鬼杀手干的好事。

所以谁在这里画了这些该死的符号？又是为什么要画？Tamsin怀疑着，她又仔仔细细的检查了整个房子。

因为知道这房子里肯定有什么地方不对劲，Tamsin终于察觉出一丝异常的气味。它是一股非常微弱的，不易察觉的恶臭，混在老房子，发霉的地板，烂家具和所有的垃圾散发的臭味中，几乎很难分辨出来。

它不是被外面或者上面的风吹进来的，它来自房屋内的某个地方，或者说，来自房子的下面。

第一次搜索房屋时，Tamsin没有看到有地下室的入口，所以她从来没想过这里会有个地下室。但现在，这个气味告诉她，地板下面一定有什么东西。

找到一块隐藏在旧地毯下面的木门并没有花费她太多时间，事实上，这块木板看起来只是有一些松动的地板。但是周围裂缝渗出来的难闻气味告诉她，这就是地下室的入口。

Tamsin深吸了一口气，捏住了猎刀，"要了命了… "她喃喃的说："这到底是什么鬼？"


	6. Chapter 6

Tamsin举起木板，跳了进去。浓郁的腐臭味充斥在空气里，她甚至感觉这种味道都进到嘴里了。

她转过身来捂着口鼻仔细的环顾四周，发现自己正身处一个黑暗的地下室，上方悬挂的灯泡是这里唯一的微弱光源。

在她面前放着几把老旧的椅子和一张沙发，沙发垫被划开了一个大口子，露出了里面的衬料。那些衬料上有一些脏旧的痕迹，她觉得那是干涸的血迹。地板上还散落着一些东西，有两个杯子，里面还剩了点茶水。

Tamsin看着茶皱起了眉，这是一种被认为能驱赶吸血鬼的草药。它在一些人类吸血鬼猎人中很受欢迎。Tamsin知道这只是人们口口相传的偏方—世界上并没有什么吸血鬼驱赶剂，他们只是不知道该如何对付吸血鬼而已。

她在屋子的后面找到了两扇紧闭的门，每扇门上都有一个三环标记，中间还涂抹了鲜血。

Tamsin小心翼翼的摸了摸标记，上面的血早就干透了，只是色泽依旧鲜艳。也许是画标记用的人血里还添加了其他的染料。Tamsin拿起手机拍下了这些标记。

就在她琢磨该先踹开哪扇门的时候，一个男人出现在左边的门里。

这是一个看起来不修边幅的中年男子，他背着一支步枪，腰上要别着一把匕首。他的衣服褴褛肮脏，明显沾着什么血和泥土的混合物。

他发现了Tamsin，旋即拿下了自己的步枪并打算提醒里面其他的人。就在他喊叫之前，Tamsin一胳膊怼在了他的脸上。"你真是出现的太及时了"，她低声跟这个男人说，然后一闪而入他刚打开的门。

在这扇门后面有一条狭长的走廊，两边都有小房间，一些灯忽明忽暗。

走廊的地面和墙壁明显不是专业人员修葺的，这让她想起她刚干这行不久时遇到的一个案子，一对吸血鬼夫妇自行在自家的地下挖了一个巨大的地下室，把它当做地牢，囚禁了一些年轻人。她记得那种气味，来自鲜血，粪便，呕吐物的混合物，就像她在这里闻到的一样，只是这里的气味比之前浓烈了不止十倍。

她慢慢往前走，仔细检查了每个小房间。其中一些房间没有人只是污秽不堪，还散落着各种东西，一些衣服，附着在地上的污垢和粪便什么的。

她在房间里仔细搜寻可以表明死者身份的线索物，但一无所获。只有一些零散的尸块，比如带着头发的头皮什么的。

在其中一个房间里她发现了一块高度腐烂的女性盆骨，下面还有片头颅碎块被埋在了泥土里。她仔细检查了碎块，这明显是一片上颚骨，还带着一些没有脱落的牙齿。她注意到有两颗属于吸血鬼的獠牙。

所以这是一具吸血鬼的尸体。Tamsin想，她检查了房间里其他的尸体，她惊讶的发现这里还有一些人类的尸体。之前她觉得这里发生了吸血鬼连环杀人案，那些标记也印证了这些，这里就是囚禁和杀害吸血鬼的地方，但她完全没想到还有一些人类受害者。

也许他们会杀死那些和吸血鬼关系不错的人？这简直糟透了。她慢慢离开去检查其他的房间。

一阵微弱低沉的呻吟声传来，她顺着这个声音找到了一个房间，发现Bo被绑在里面。她的手臂上满是伤痕，身上也有。Lydia也在这里，她靠坐在墙上似乎已经失去了意识。但她不像Bo那样被捆绑着。

"哦，好极了"，Tamsin一边揉了揉眼睛一边低声的说。这就像她担心的一样：昨天晚上Bo被一些仇视吸血鬼的人抓住，把她囚禁在这里施以虐待。Tamsin叹了口气，蹲在Bo面前，轻轻拍了拍Bo的脸："嘿，醒醒"。Bo发出了痛苦的呻吟，但依然双目紧闭，昏迷不醒。

然而，Lydia醒了，看到Tamsin，她瞪大了眼睛。

Tamsin给Bo松绑后，Bo立刻无力的瘫软在地上，嘴里还嘟噜着一些听不清楚的话。

感觉Lydia已经醒了，Tamsin转过去问她："跟我们一起走吗？还是留在这里看风景？"

Lydia没有回答，她盯着Tamsin一两秒，然后低头看了看Bo。Tamsin以为她要说什么。可突然之间，这个女孩跑了出去，"她在这里！"Lydia大叫："吸血鬼的朋友来了！"

"我们不是朋友" Tamsin愤怒的把Lydia拽了回来，扯着她的领子警告说："给我闭嘴！"

然而为时已晚，一群全副武装的人从两边冲入了走廊，有男有女，有老人有孩子，所有的人看起来都邋遢的要命。他们盯着Tamsin，眼里全是仇恨，有人举起枪对准了Tamsin。

一个看起来是头儿的中年女人拦住了激动的手下，她鄙夷的看着Tamsin，一边转弄着手里的匕首。

"呃…不好意思，我觉得那是我的"，Tamsin指着嵌入在匕首手柄中的滴血翅膀图案，这把匕首是她给Bo防身用的。

"你不配！"女人大声的说，所有人都表示同意而且起哄。

"你配？"Tamsin向对方挑了挑眉。

"肮脏的叛徒！" 中年女人冲她啐了一口，"只有杀死吸血鬼的人才配得上它。"

Tamsin看了一眼身后的房间，嘲讽道："你觉得你囚禁虐待他们会让你成为英雄？"

"你听着！"人群里有个男人拔出佩刀指着Tamsin："你把你的武器给了傻逼吸血鬼，我要是你我就去死！"

"怎么？你觉得我会听你的 ？"Tamsin冷冷的讽刺他。

男人显然被激怒了，他拔出了枪，但为首的女人按住了他。

中年女人盯着Tamsin的眼睛，一字一顿的说："我不会为这些事感到抱歉，我并不觉得有错"

"让我猜猜，是他们罪有应得，对吗？"Tamsin冷冷的说

"Lydia说的对，你是站在吸血鬼那边的"，为首的女人厌恶的看着她："一开始我还以为我听错了，女猎人居然站在怪物的那边而不是站在人类这边？这太恶心了。"

"我不站在任何一边"，Tamsin纠正她："不管你有多惨的理由，监禁虐待无辜的人都是违法的"

"狗屁的法律！"另一个男人愤怒的大喊："他们和吸血鬼一样卑鄙，他们都应该死！"

这群人激动了起来，齐声高呼："他们都应该死！死！"

Tamsin翻了个白眼："你们开心就好，我特么要走了"

"想走？"为首的女人拦住了她："你不能走。我们得聊聊你为什么居然站在吸血鬼那边"

"没空啊大姐"，Tamsin耸耸肩："我很忙的，你要是想找我聊聊，我给你留个电话。"

看到为首的女人举起了猎枪，Tamsin站住了。

"别想走，女猎人" 女人咬牙切齿的命令她："现在，把你手里的刀放下"

Tamsin皱着眉看了一眼她手里的猎刀，"这个？"她扬了下眉，好像刚才听到了什么荒谬的话。

"把它放下！" 为首的女人拿枪指了指Tamsin的猎刀，又指了指地面。

"好的好的，我放下，大姐你别激动行不" ，Tamsin慢慢的把刀放到地上："你知道，这只是一把小刀… "

她把猎刀轻轻的放在地上，盯着为首的女人，慢慢松开了手指。

"现在，你跪下" 女人命令道。

Tamsin冷笑了一声，她慢慢跪下了她的左膝，好像遵从了对方的命令。但显然她不会那么做，她拔出了左轮手枪（她一直把它放在右腿靴子里）朝那些人的腿部射击。

当她扣动左轮手枪的扳机时，痛苦的呻吟和尖叫声立即在走廊里响起。子弹用完的时候，她顺手捡起了一把对方扔掉的枪，继续向对方的膝盖和腿部不停开火。

为首的女人中了弹，这使她一个趔趄摔倒在地上，并让她的散弹枪走了火。散弹枪击中了天花板，老旧的大块天花板应声掉下，砸中了这群人。Tamsin用手里的枪托砸倒了最后一个站着的人，结束了这场混战。

"妈个鸡的…"她把枪扔在一边嘴里骂着。

一声枪响从背后传来，她转过身，看到Lydia举着一把枪对着她。Tamsin认出那把枪是她之前给了Bo的那把。

"去死吧！"Lydia对着Tamsin大吼并扣动了扳机。她显然没想到枪的后坐力有多强，她的胳膊猛然上扬差点打倒自己的脸，子弹射偏了击碎了一盏灯。

"早就说了你玩不转女猎人的枪嘛，小可爱"，Tamsin给了她一个嘲弄的微笑。

Lydia想继续开火，但她太紧张了甚至于无法再次扣动扳机，Tamsin翻了个白眼一把夺过了她手里的枪。

"你自己玩吧" ，她把枪塞回后腰上对Lydia说。然后她走到那个为首的女人旁边，拿回了她的猎刀并收好。倒在地上的人里有几个想站起来阻止她，但他们根本爬不起来，只能躺在地上痛苦的咒骂着。

Tamsin回到房间里，拖起Bo把她扛在肩上，对这些人说："我要走了，你们没有意见吧？"

回答她的只有几声惊恐的咒骂。

"没有？那回见了啊卢瑟们"，Tamsin说，她扛着Bo离开了地下室。

* * *

Bo睁开眼睛，茫然的看着天花板上的灯。她浑身酸痛，四肢发麻，因为极度的虚弱，她的大脑似乎罢工了，花了很长时间她才意识到她躺在房车里。

她咽了下口水，转了一下头，即使是这么小的动作都似乎耗费了她所有的体力，她闭上了眼喘着粗气。

当她再次睁开眼睛的时候，Tamsin的脸就在她面前，金毛似乎正在歪着头检查她。

"你欠我个情，亲爱的" Tamsin揶揄她："没想到一个喝流质活着的女人能这么沉…"

Bo茫然的点点头，她没明白Tamsin在说什么，她感觉很难受："我想要… "她累到说不出完整的话，只能看着饮料加热器示意Tamsin。

Tamsin递了一瓶饮料给她，一开始，Bo甚至没力气握住瓶子。她努力的强迫自己喝下饮料，几口下去，她感觉身上好了一些。

"呃… 到底发生了什么？"她困惑的问Tamsin。

"那你说说" ，Tamsin在床边的椅子上坐下："为什么你会在那个离这10英里的地牢里？"

"我在地牢里？"Bo皱起了眉。她试图理顺一些细节，但她做不到。除了黑暗，那种浓烈的恶臭，她什么都想不起来。

"昨天晚上，我带你去见Lydia，这个你还有印象吧？"

"对，我记得" Bo点点头，"我们在镇中心广场见到她，她有点生气。"

"是啊，然后你跟着她走了，你想护送她回家" Tamsin提醒她，她故意模仿Bo的语气，当她说到Bo想确保Lydia会安全到家。

"是啊… 我跟着她… 她看到我了，她很不高兴，而且她… "

"又扇了你？"

"我躲过了" Bo耸耸肩："但是又有其他人加入了"

"其他人？"

Bo沉思了半天，然后她迟疑的说："不，那是…他们就像一群… "

"像一群无赖流氓？"

"对，就是这样"，Bo点点头。

"他们打晕了你，把你踹进了地下室。你对付不了一群愚蠢弱小的人类？"

"我—" Bo小声的说："其实…我真不知道到底是怎么回事，我的意思是，我跟着Lydia，她看见我了，对我大吼大叫让我滚。然后就从四面八方冲出来一些人，拿着枪还有其他什么武器，我猜他们是听见了我们的谈话还是什么的…"

她停顿了一下，想再喝一瓶饮料。她想了很久，确定的说："他们向我愤怒的喊什么，然后抓住了我们。"

"他们怎么能抓的住你呢？我的意思是，他们是人类，而你是吸血鬼"， Tamsin看着她的眼睛说。

Bo低下头，有点尴尬："本来我是能逃脱没错，但我怕他们伤害Lydia，所以… 我问他们到底要怎么样，他们说要折磨我并且杀了我。然后有些人就把Lydia拖走了，质问她为什么会跟我在一起，你知道，用那种方式质问。"

"嗯，然后？"

"我认为他们可能是那种吸血鬼仇视者，所以我以为只要告诉他们Lydia跟我没有关系，他们就会放了她。但是Lydia告诉他们我在跟踪她。说我是个恶心的人因为我会强行吸干他们。你能相信吗？我会强行吸干他们？"

"就你？"Tamsin挑了下眉，语气充满了戏谚。

"我想不明白，我想不明白她为什么要对他们说这种话！"Bo越想越气愤："我告诉他们她在撒谎，但他们没有人听我的。为首的人往我脸上喷了点什么东西，然后我就被他们带到了什么地方，再然后… 你把我救了出来？"

Tamsin给了她一个大大的白眼默认了，Bo尴尬的笑了下："谢谢你…来救我，我猜这个地牢应该不太漂亮，对吧？"

"我倒很乐意看你在那里多挨几下揍，不过怎么说呢，我有时候也会心软嘛"， Tamsin嘲笑的说。

"你说为首的那个人往你脸上喷了点东西？类似什么东西？"

"我不知道，麻醉剂？"

"好极了，能给吸血鬼用的麻醉剂"，Tamsin哼了一声，"那玩意闻起来就好像你置身巧克力店一样？"

"对，没错，"Bo点了点头"你怎么知道？那是什么东西？"

"有些事还是不知道的好" Tamsin简单的说："至于我怎么知道的嘛… " 她拿着刀柄一边轻轻点了下血管，给了Bo一个假笑。

"不管怎么样，我觉得我大部分时间都在外面… 很多事我都想不起来" Bo说。沉默了一会儿后，她皱着眉问道："那些人是不是喜欢虐待吸血鬼？他们是谁？我记得绑架和监禁吸血鬼是违法的… "

"法律并不能阻止有些傻逼想成为拯救人类免受吸血鬼侵害的大英雄" Tamsin评论道

"我们应该报警吗？"Bo犹豫的小声说，然后她弱弱的问："Lydia呢？他们也绑架了她吗？你…当时看到她了吗？"

"她是他们的人" Tamsin简单的说，Bo听到后有些震惊，但她最终什么都没说。

她们之间短暂的沉默了，Tamsin在猜想这些人和那些吸血鬼杀戮之间有什么关系，她觉得这点值得一查，可能那些人加入了什么反吸血鬼联盟之类的组织

而另一边，Bo正在努力梳理所有发生在她身上的事，她被一群仇视吸血鬼的人绑架，他们虐待她（现在身上还有很多伤口），甚至准备杀了她。她在一个对吸血鬼友好的小镇里长大，她难以置信会有人如此憎恨吸血鬼，甚至会去折磨和杀害一个无辜的吸血鬼路人。

Bo叹了口气，喝完了饮料。她对Lydia对她说了什么以及那些人对她做了什么感到很不安。她想知道如果Tamsin没去救她，最后会发生什么。一想到这个，她因为恐惧而开始微微发抖。

她终于感觉到金毛盯着她看了半天，她冲金毛扬了扬眉。

"我要问你个问题"，Tamsin开了口："你最好诚实的回答我"

"哇，听起来很严肃的样子… "Bo皱着眉说道

"严肃点"， Tamsin说："你认识杀死Lydia妹妹的凶手吗？如果有，你最好现在解释清楚，如果让我发现你对我隐瞒了什么，你可能就不太好过了"

"什么？我的天，我不认识凶手啊，难道我看起来像是认识什么吸血鬼杀手吗？"Bo有点困惑也有点愤怒："我之前都没听说过这些事，都是看了你的文件以后才知道的啊"

"那你倒是说说，你为什么这么担心Lydia？我觉得你不至于去照顾每个半夜游荡的单身女性？"

"她刚刚失去了她的妹妹，她很痛苦，我只是希望她能安全的回到家，这有什么奇怪的吗？"

"嗯，那为什么她的安全对你来说很重要？我并没有看到你担心镇上的其他任何人，何况她还啐了你，并向那些打算杀了你的人撒了谎"， Tamsin一字一顿的说："她真的很讨厌你，你很清楚，你到底为什么那么在意她？"

"或者我觉得唯一能说的通的，也许你是因为感到内疚？"Tamsin盯着Bo的眼睛说："就像，你了解整个案子，你为她感到难过。"

"不！我说了我对这件事一无所知！我为她感到难过，你明白吗？我为她感到难过是因为她失去了家人！你不明白吗？"

Tamsin歪了一下头，对Bo扬了一下眉，就好像在说："你教我咯？"

"我只是觉得我应该帮她，好吗？"Bo强调。

"别打幌子" Tamsin冷冷的说："关于这个女孩，你隐瞒了什么。"

"没有" Bo一字一句的说："最后说一次，我跟那个杀手毫无关联！"

"好吧，好吧，那你再解释一下，你为什么会这么关心她？" Tamsin问道。

"不想跟你说"， Bo有些生气。

"切" Tamsin不屑的哼了一声。

"就算有，我已经跟你说了，我和你的案子毫无瓜葛，不管我的理由是什么，都跟它无关，也不关你的事"， Bo继续说，但她突然意识到自己说漏了嘴。

Tamsin的嘴角露出了一丝冷笑，"不管怎么样，天亮前你要告诉我真相，这是你欠我的，如果不是我，你可能已经因为关心Lydia而挂了"

她站了起来，走向起居室，她想找点什么吃喝之类的事，她觉得心里有点堵，也许是因为Bo向她隐瞒了什么，也许是因为那双棕色眼眸里流露的不易察觉的苦涩，这种感觉让她感到非常不自在。

她刚准备开始工作，突然传来的Bo痛苦的呻吟声打破了屋里的沉默。

"又怎么了小公主？"Tamsin哼了一声，拿着Bo的饮料进了屋。她以为Bo大概是想再喝一瓶什么的。

实际上，她看到Bo正在床上痛苦的挣扎。她紧咬着下唇，甚至咬出了血，眼神里充满了痛苦。她的双手开始变成一种死灰色，这个颜色顺着她的胳膊向上蔓延，皮肤一寸一寸的被吞噬，Bo痛的流出眼泪，在终于忍不住发出一声惨叫后开始急促的喘息，好像有一股无形的力量正在掐着她的喉咙让她窒息。她痛苦的望着Tamsin，伸着手，无声的求助着。

"卧槽… "Tamsin在震惊之余冲到床边，抓住Bo的手把她按在床上，Bo的皮肤像火一样烫，死灰色已经开始蔓延到她的脸上，看起来Bo的生命似乎即将消耗殆尽。

Tamsin抓着Bo的手臂再次检查那些伤口，她突然明白那是一些针孔。

"中奖了啊"，她搞明白发生了什么后喃喃的说，虽然她并没有亲眼见过这个，但她还在女猎人公会时听过无数次，她原本以为吸血鬼毒药只是一个传说，但现在看来确实是真的。

她不确定Bo还能活多久，但应该不会太长了，也许最多几分钟？最后Bo的整个身体，包括她的内脏她的皮肉，都会变成死灰。皮肤会脱落，肉体会溃烂，而因为她是吸血鬼，她又不会因此真正死去，她会一直煎熬在这样活死人般痛苦的折磨中，直到她真正死亡的那一刻。

现在唯一能救她的只有血。而她那个辣鸡软饮根本没用，因为它不是真正的血液。一般的超感饮料也不行。只有真正的，新鲜的血液才能拯救她。

Tamsin绝望的闭上了眼睛，她扭头向厨房大喊着："快去给我搞点血！"

糖包不情不愿的的爬出了锅碗窝，走了进来，它看着Tamsin，表示它听见了。

"快去！"Tamsin有点气打不过一出来，糖包向她翻了个白眼，然后嚎叫着跑了。

太棒了，真他妈太棒了。Tamsin想不明白为什么Bo会让她的感到如此紧张和恐惧，她为此感到有些恼怒。


	7. Chapter 7

Bo睁开了眼，有些茫然，她的头晕晕的。但奇怪的是，她感觉还不错，并没感觉到什么不舒服。

她脑子里出现了很多断断续续，既虚幻又真实的片段。可以肯定的是，她还记得之前挫骨扬灰般的痛，现在已经消失了。

真的消失了吗？还是因为太痛了，身体的自我保护机制让她感觉不到那种痛？或者说，已经痛到麻木？

她记得看见自己的皮肤变成死灰色然后大片大片脱落，这种可怕的恐怖场景只会在电影里看到，这真的发生了吗？

她抬起手看了一眼，肤色正常，实际上，她的手看起来比平时还更粉红一些，就像她刚吸食了大量新鲜血液以后那样。

她觉得是不是只是一场噩梦，但为什么感觉会如此真实？那种锥心的痛苦，以及她极度恐惧的惨叫，都只是一场噩梦吗？

她看着天花板，试图搞清楚这些事。她能感觉到自己的体内有一种微微的悸动。要不是她知道自己的心脏早就不再跳动，差点以为是因为自己过于紧张而心跳加快。

然后，她注意到一些别的，她吸血鬼的饥渴感消失了。她记得自己被绑架，被一些仇视吸血鬼的人反复折磨，她差点撑不下去。被救出以后，她喝了几瓶饮料，但那些并不真正解决她的饥渴。一般她感觉这么舒服的时候，都是因为刚刚吸食了一群活力充沛的人。但她不记得她这么做了，或者说，她这么做了，但她想不起来了？

想到吸食和鲜血，她终于注意到空气中的甜味和血腥味，好像她吸食的太嗨了以至于根本没注意到周围的这些？

她转头寻找这些气味的来源，她看到一些空的血袋扔在一块深色的湿毛巾上。这些血袋上仍然贴着标签，记录着诊所名称，血型和血源。

Bo皱起了眉，努力回忆这些是哪儿来的：我从诊所拿来的？我从来不从诊所拿这些的，可能真的是我拿的？

吸血鬼从医院或者诊所获得血袋并不罕见，只要他们手里有处方，这是完全合法的行为。袋装血液是为了方便一些不喜欢直接吸食人类，又对血液饮料无感的吸血鬼。这不是她的风格，她喜欢温暖和新鲜的血液，不是冷冻的或者袋装的。哪怕她需要这些，她也先要有一张处方单，但她没有，至少她不记得她有。

"你醒了？"Bo听到了Tamsin的声音，虽然她的声音有些不耐烦还有些紧张，但在Bo的耳朵里仿佛爵士乐一样美妙—这说明她确实处在一个吸嗨的状态。

"嗯，我醒了"Bo坐在床上说，她转身看向Tamsin，但当他们眼神交汇时，金毛转身走了。

Bo从床上下来，感觉浑身舒坦，她的身体充满活力，感觉微微的兴奋。

"这又是一个噩梦吗？"她仔细看了看自己身上，低声犹豫的说。她的身上没有任何死灰色的斑点。她想看看镜子，但衣柜上的镜子不是吸血鬼可以用的那款，她在里面可以看到一切，除了她自己。

"不"，Tamsin没有看她，她俯身从地上收起所有的空血袋扔进垃圾箱里，然后拿起那条染色的毛巾，扔进了洗衣机。

Bo这时才注意到Tamsin的手上全是血，就像她刚在血池里捞鱼玩。

"发生了什么？"Bo问："我是，呃… 我的意思是，我记得我看到我身上开始变成死灰色，而且… "

"你现在没事了" Tamsin简短的说。她轻轻拍了拍Bo的后背示意她让一让，然后她撤下了床单（上面也有血迹）并将它们也扔进了洗衣机。

"所以这不是一场噩梦，我的皮肤实际上真的那样了？到底发生了什么事？"Bo问："我是生病了还是？"

Tamsin耸耸肩，去洗手，"你被注射了一种专门针对吸血鬼的毒药，有人叫它黑死病"，她解释说："它会让你的皮肤变成死灰色，剩下的你也都知道了"

"哦" Bo点点头，心不在焉的看着Tamsin洗手。干净的水流冲洗着金毛皮肤上血迹，这个场景让她无法转睛，流水的声音又让她感到安心。

直到看到Tamsin蓝绿色的眼睛，Bo才反应过来金发女人正在盯着她看。虽然她现在根本不渴，还是清了清喉咙，尴尬的拿了一瓶饮料。

她数了一遍垃圾桶里所有的空血袋，问："这都是我喝的吗？"

"嗯，我们之中呢只有一个人是吸血鬼，所以当然不是我喝的咯" Tamsin歪着头给了Bo一个假笑。

"…那…你为什么… " Bo低声的说，Tamsin并没有正面回答她的问题，而她现在有一肚子的问题。

"唯一可以清除你体内毒素的只有真正的鲜血，所以… "Tamsin解释说

"你从哪儿搞来这么多的… "当她注意到Tamsin的手边有一个长长的伤口时，她停顿了。突然间她唯一能感觉到的就是Tamsin身上有一种微弱的难以察觉的气味，那是一种独特的，奇怪的气味，既温暖又冰冷，既苦涩又甜美。

这种气味让她猛然想起一段模糊的记忆，她曾经品尝着非常温暖甜美的东西，她想起自己绝望的吞咽着，仿佛自己的整个生命都依赖着它。

她记得那种味道，或者说，她的身体记得。当她想起它时，那种口感就萦绕在她的嘴里。它甜美辛辣，还带着一丝苦涩。不知道为什么它时那么难以抗拒，生机勃勃，尝起来像是早春的太阳一样柔和，但同时又如同冬天海洋上寒冷凶猛的暴风雨。

她突然明白发生了什么事，Tamsin必须给她新鲜的血液才能解了她中的毒，但这附近没有新鲜血液。然后她不知道用什么办法搞来所有的袋装血液给她喝。现在，她终于明白了。

她始终无法将视线从那个伤口上移开，这不是因为她饥渴了或者别的什么，也不仅仅是因为感谢。在她的体内有一种悸动，让她开始呼吸紧张。

她觉得应该感谢Tamsin用自己的血救了她，虽然她很奇怪为什么会这样。但她不想打破这个平静的时刻，她害怕一旦提及，会让两个人都有些尴尬。

"呃… 那你是怎么在镇上的诊所里拿到这些血？" Bo问："我是说…你从哪儿搞到的处方？"

"是糖包小宝贝搞来的，不是我" Tamsin说，狗子在客厅里打了个大大的喷嚏。

"它怎么… "Bo皱起了眉

"这重要吗？"Tamsin看着Bo挑了下眉耸了耸肩："毒药失效了，你还活着，完美。"

Bo对Tamsin的嘲讽翻了个白眼："我只是觉得应该好好谢谢它。"

糖包给了她一个听起来是嘲讽的喷嚏，翻了个白眼，抬爪打开了房车的门走了。

Bo坐在桌边陷入沉思，手上无意识的转动着瓶盖："毒药… 你是说，那是专门针对吸血鬼的？"

Tamsin叹了口气："有人在私下研发这种东西。你知道，有些人非常仇视吸血鬼，他们想尽办法想搞出什么东西来灭绝吸血鬼，我猜有人合成出了这种黑死病毒药。"

"所以…这对吸血鬼来说是致命的吗？比如… 会杀了我？？"

"不，不会"，Tamsin纠正她："但当你中毒的时候，你会觉得还不如一死了之。"

"那它还有什么其他毒性？我的意思是除了让我皮肤脱落这样之外"

"它会让你的皮肤变成死灰色然后脱落，你的内脏也会逐渐消融，但它不会影响你的骨骼和其他东西，所以我的意思是… 你会在生不如死的痛苦中煎熬，直到你真正死亡。比如你会感受到所有的痛苦，但你什么都做不了，你会乞求一死了之。"

"这听起来太可怕了… "Bo低声的说

Tamsin咧嘴笑了起来："所以你应该好好感谢我，如果不是我的话，你会成功的成为最恶心的吸血鬼，一只食尸鬼都会比你看起来性感的多，而且，别忘了，你会因此饱受煎熬？"

Bo看着Tamsin那双蓝绿色的眼睛，情不自禁的舔了舔嘴唇："呃… 谢谢你救了我… 这毒药… 很常见吗？我的意思是，我之前从来没有听说过它。"

"很多人都不相信它的存在，尽管它的传闻由来已久。之前女猎人公会特意调查过一次，但没有任何发现。所以他们认为这只是个愚蠢的传闻。"Tamsin回答说，然后她转身向Bo笑了起来："别太担心了，像你这样的小白痴通常很难被杀死。"

当她看到Bo对着她瞪大了眼睛，她笑了起来："如果你一定要感谢我，你可以给我买个饮料找点乐子什么的。"

"哦… 好吧" Bo点点头："我收拾一下，然后我们出去找点乐子"

Bo觉得她会整晚沉浸在庆祝里，庆祝她还活着。Tamsin觉得她会在这里玩上一天，在酒吧里喝酒打屁。然而她们却总觉得有些心不在焉，最终她们在日出前回到了房车里。

Tamsin觉得她应该去休息了，但是温暖的晚风携带来鲜花盛开的芬芳让她有些难以入睡。最后她拿了一罐啤酒，坐在房车的门槛上，喝着酒凝视着夜空尽头。

Bo也从房车里出来，拿着一瓶饮料，犹豫的在Tamsin身边不远处坐了下来。两人无语许久，终于她打破了沉默："那么… 我们会留在这里再等一会儿，还是有其他计划？"她问。

Tamsin摇了摇头："这个案子还没结，如果Lydia这个贱人知道什么内情，她会赶在我们之前找到那些吸血鬼仇视者。" 她低声说。但她突然意识到这听来好像是在和Bo讨论这个案情，不过话已出口。

"我们今晚要离开吗？"Bo问

Tamsin再次摇了摇头："我要在这里再呆一天，我要去检查囚禁你的那个地牢，因为你知道… 上次我在那儿光顾着救你了"

"你-你还要去那里？"Bo问，她觉得有点惊讶，虽然她大部分时间不在那个地牢里，而且对地牢的印象也是虚弱模糊，但她真切的记得里面那些刺骨的寒冷。

"放松啦小婊贝"，Tamsin拉长了声音："我猜他们现在都跑了，毕竟如果我们报了警，他们可不会愿意被抓住关进监狱。"

"那你为什么要回去？"Bo皱起了眉头："你觉得还有人躲在那里？"

"我有看起来像关心这个吗？你怎么总觉得我需要告诉你所有的事？"Tamsin嘲讽道。

Bo给了她一个大大的白眼，闭上了嘴。她盯着天边那些低垂的星星很久，一边想着过去几天发生在她身上的事。这对她来说仍然感觉事一场梦，因为她还是难以置信会有人针对她只是因为她是个吸血鬼。然后，她想起了Lydia，她想起Lydia如何对那些人撒谎只是为了陷害她。她终于忍不住脱口而出："她怎么能这样做？"

"谁？"Tamsin皱了皱眉："谁怎么能这样做？"

"Lydia" Bo说："她怎么能对那些人那样说呢？她可能会害死我。"

"说实在的，我觉得她就是想害死你。"Tamsin提醒她。

"我知道，我的意思是… 我只是… 我只是不明白她为什么要这样做。她失去了她的妹妹，她很伤心，这些我都能理解，但是这么陷害我，我简直不敢相信" Bo低落的说："不是我害死她妹妹的啊"

"她根本无所谓" Tamsin说："她只是想让你死，你是谁或者谁杀了你她都无所谓。"

Bo苦笑了一声，摇了摇头："那些… 那些绑架我的人，他们只是想监禁和杀死吸血鬼？"

"说对了，就是这样"，Tamsin点点头。

"为什么？"Bo疑惑不解。

"这不是明摆着吗？"Tamsin嘲笑道："他们这么做只是因为恨你并想要你死。"

"这个我懂… 我的意思是… 我只是不明白他们为什么这么恨一个他们根本不认识的人"

"你是个吸血鬼" Tamsin耸耸肩："这对他们来说就够了。"

Tamsin注意到了Bo那棕色的眼睛里试图隐藏起来的苦涩，她微微的笑了："你以前从来没有去过这样的地方，对么？"

"什么地方？"Bo抬起头，她看到了Tamsin嘴角的微笑，然后就是那双蓝绿色的眼睛。突然间，她觉得她们身上闪烁的月光让她有点分心。

"有着一半的人痛恨吸血鬼的地方？"

"哦… "Bo低声摇了摇头："没去过… 我出生并长大在—"

她的声音有些哽咽，她停顿了一下，看到Tamsin皱着的眉，她很快恢复了："我在那个和你遇到的那个镇子里出生并长大，虽然那里并不是一个对吸血鬼最友好的地方，但也绝不像这里。"

"你最好有心理准备，当我们离萨默塞特越近，情况会越糟糕。"Tamsin提醒她："萨默塞特和它附近是吸血鬼禁区，所以，我想再确认一下，你确定血伯爵夫人真的被埋在那里吗？"

Bo确定的点了点头："相信我，她真的在那里。"

Tamsin点了点头，喝尽了最后一点啤酒："你最好小心一些，我不想每次都花一整天只为了把你从地牢里揪出来。"

Bo哼了一声，盯着手里的饮料一言不发。在她成为吸血鬼后，她第一次意识到有这么多人恨她，哪怕她什么都没有做错，他们也希望她去死。她以前一直都耳闻过这样的事，但那些只是传闻。她仍然记得Lydia眼里的仇恨，那种巨大的仇恨，这让她觉得恐惧。

她深吸了一口气，喃喃的说："对他们来说，我永远是个怪物，对吧？"

感觉有些难堪，她觉得自己不该大声说出来，因为这听起来太脆弱太无助。但她又觉得终于可以说出来，心里有一丝放松。

Tamsin转过头去，看着Bo褐色双眸里月亮的倒影，这双眼睛里有什么东西让她觉得有些心疼。

"我们都是怪物，Bo" 她低声的说，带着一丝隐隐的苦涩。

她不知道她为什么这么说。她听到自己的声音太过温柔，她甚至不知道这句话是在安慰Bo，还是在安慰她自己。

"是的… 我想我们是… "Bo看着Tamsin她低声的说。她的视线从Tamsin清亮的眼睛缓缓的滑落到她的嘴唇上。这让她迷恋，情不自禁的迎了上去。很快她被自己这种举动吓了一条，想后退一些。然而在她这么做之前，Tamsin轻轻吻上了她的唇。

起初她们两个都有些犹豫和紧张，吻的是那么小心翼翼。然而晚风太温暖了，这些吻太甜蜜了，她们都深陷于此。当她们回过神来时，她们已经回到房车里，而且几乎是同时撕掉了对方的衣服。

她们开始疯狂的吻着对方，带着侵略的占有，吮吸和拉扯着。

当Tamsin的舌尖轻轻的抵过Bo的唇时，Bo逸出一声呻吟，她把金发女人推到墙上，紧紧的贴住对方戏咬着她的下唇，就好像在说以后每天都会吸吮她的身体，包括她的— 一样。

她听到一声笑，然后就被猛的转过去，用力的压在墙上。Tamsin将她的双手按在墙上，一条腿顶进了Bo两腿间。她给了Bo一个戏谚的笑，就好像她发现Bo企图主导这个游戏。她慢慢的俯身靠近，享受着Bo回应的热情。她的唇在Bo的双唇上来回亲昵，同时将手伸到Bo的衬衫下沿着她的曲线恣意抚摸。当Tamsin的手摸过Bo的胸前，她才意识到Bo的内衣织物是有多轻薄，而掩藏在下面的乳头已是如此坚挺。当她一想到将它们含在嘴里并狠狠吮吸时Bo会叫的多性感，便猛的撕开了Bo的衬衫。

"嘿… "Bo有些埋怨的呻吟了，有几个纽扣从她的衬衫上飞到了屋子的另一边，她感觉到衣服被扔在地板上。很快，她全部的注意力都聚焦在正慢慢沿着她的脖子往下移动的炽热湿润的嘴唇上，Tamsin灼热的吐息让她全身颤抖。当Tamsin将手指伸进没有完全褪下的裤子里时，Bo把她的背弓离了墙并大声呻吟起来。

"看你湿的… "Tamsin将她的手指滑入Bo的褶皱之间，轻轻在Bo的耳边低语。她的手指沿着温暖的缝隙移动着，用她的指尖轻轻撩过那已经兴奋的核心。而当Bo向她要求更多时，她都故意将手指从核心上移开。Bo扭动着身体抗议着这种炽热的折磨，当Tamsin猛然将手指进入她的身体时，她几乎发出了一声呜咽。

一时之间，Bo不知道她现在该把注意力放在哪里。柔软的舌头在她耳垂上打着圈，在她的乳头上揉搓的手指，还是她体内猛烈的冲击感。当她的呻吟越来越大时，她突然意识到Tamsin是一个女猎人，一个本该追捕她的人，这个认识让她现在几近疯狂。她的高潮来的太猛烈了，她把脸埋在金发女人的脖子之间，手指紧紧抓住Tamsin，拼命压抑自己的尖叫，甚至没留意到她在Tamsin的后背弄出了划痕，渗出了血。

这种气味立刻使她的獠牙毕现，仅仅是幻想舔过这些划痕就使她又到达了高潮。她紧紧抓住Tamsin的手，无法控制自己想要品尝她的欲望。这种想法给了她汹涌的刺激，猛烈到使她几乎难以忍受。饥渴的欲望席卷了她的内心，来势汹汹，让她难以压制。想再品尝一下那种苦涩的味道，记忆里模糊的气息，这个想法几乎让她想哭出来。她不得不拼命阻止自己想狠狠咬住Tamsin的肉体进行吸食的冲动。

"谁说你可以抓我了，你这个调皮的小吸血鬼" Tamsin在她耳边嘲弄的低语着，并没有停下缓慢轻快抚摸着她核心的手。

"我…"Bo闭上眼睛几乎要呜咽起来，她已经无法抵挡Tamsin肩上最深的伤痕里慢慢渗出的血的气息。

Tamsin笑了起来，撩拨着Bo还在悸动的入口："不要有任何肮脏的想法，亲爱的… "她用舌尖轻轻舔过Bo的耳廓，然后对Bo说："你知道的，那些肮脏的想法，比如… 在我手上或者其他东西上滴下一点血时… "

Bo迸出了一声呜咽 "不— "当她把头往后仰时，她难以自抑的呻吟着。 "不要什么？"Tamsin用拇指轻擦着Bo的嘴唇问道。她看着Bo含住了她的拇指，开始轻轻吮吸。她可以感觉到Bo的舌头在她指尖上打着圈。当Tamsin看着Bo的眼睛时，她发现Bo的脸上写满了那些她拼命抑制着的渴望，她迷乱的眼神正在乞求着她，那些闪烁着快要爆烈的欲望里流露出的脆弱席卷了她，将她拉入了深渊。

"你想要那样，是吧？"她轻声的问。

Bo立即点了点头，她的欲望几乎要焚烧了她。

"那你求我" Tamsin在她耳边吹着气轻轻的说："求我，我就给你想要的。"

这是一个危险的决定，她比任何人都了解它。事实上，她也惊讶于自己会这样说。不止是在做爱的时候，不管任何时候，她从来没让吸血鬼直接吸食过她。她明白这里所有的风险，但此刻她决定就这样做了。她想看到Bo因此失控，当她想知道Bo会享受她的血液带来的巨大高潮，当她想听到Bo的尖叫和大声呻吟，当她想看到那棕色眼睛里蓝色的狂乱。更重要的是，她希望那双眼里的脆弱能就此消失。

Bo回头看着她，有些吃惊，好像她不敢相信Tamsin会允许她这样做。然后，她的眼睛又转向那些渗着血的划痕，"求你"，她急促沉重的喘息里逸出了这个词。

当她再次进入Bo的时候，她给了Bo一个邪恶的微笑。Bo慢慢将脸埋在Tamsin的下巴下面，鼻尖抵住了脖子的一侧，将她的双唇压在Tamsin火热的皮肤上，轻轻舔舐着它们。当Tamsin的手指轻敲在她的某个点上时，强烈的快感如同磅礴的海浪席卷而来，Bo再也无法遏制自己，她把她的牙齿牢牢的嵌进了Tamsin的皮肤里。

她再次尝到了这温暖的血，她感觉味蕾爆炸，这个味道比她想象的好的太多。整个世界在明亮的颜色和甜美的声音里开始旋转。当她松开嘴唇时，她止不住的颤抖，流下了眼泪。

Tamsin的手指离开了她的身体，她粗暴的将Bo的裤子褪下，然后抓住了她的臀部。当Bo明白她要做什么时，她喘息着，Tamsin的舌头舔在她已经肿胀的阴蒂这个想法足以让她双腿止不住的颤抖。金发女人嘲弄的笑了笑，然后将她拉近自己，沿着她的褶皱，深情的舔舐下去。

"我的上帝… "Bo呜咽着，她拼命想撑住自己，她的超感如此强烈几乎使她感觉痛苦，她知道自己已经湿透了，而且Tamsin一直在她下面挑逗着，她觉得自己已经到了好几次。"还要… "她一边扭着臀部迎合着Tamsin的舌尖"还要更多… "

Tamsin通过吮吸和轻扯她的皱褶回应了她的要求。她用舌头抵住Bo已经肿胀的核心，看着Bo在大声呻吟中变的迷乱。当她轻舔这跳动的珍珠时，Bo的呻吟变得越来越大声。

当Tamsin开始轻轻吸吮她的阴蒂时，Bo几乎是尖叫起来。她曾经在性爱中也玩过这些，但从来没有跟女猎人一起，从来没有如此强烈。和Tamsin的胶着已经使她欲火焚身，吸食所带来的快感已经使她不堪重负。她不记得自己的超感是否曾经如此强大。奇怪的是，这并没有使她觉得痛苦，却让她感觉自己如同羽毛般浮沉在云端。她感觉到一种钝痛，是因为小腹经历了太多的高潮，然而她感觉到Tamsin的舌头正在轻卷她的褶皱。她不确定是要继续还是要停下来。

她紧紧的贴着墙，闭着眼，双手无意识的紧抓着。她感觉一切都飘然起来，Tamsin的血所带来的能量浓烈的遍布了她的全身。

当她终于从高潮中跌落下来，呼吸逐渐恢复。她看见Tamsin骄傲的微笑，她的汁液覆盖了Tamsin的嘴唇。她忍不住的问道："该我了吗？"

"我觉得你已经有过了" Tamsin的手指扫了一下她脖子上的伤痕回答说。她还是有一些无法相信自己就让吸血鬼这样直接吸食，但是看到Bo眼中纯粹的快乐，这便是完全值得的。

Bo轻轻呻吟着，用食指抚摸过那个咬痕，绕着它打着圈。她发现它令人愉悦兴奋。当她碰到伤口时，Tamsin会轻轻颤栗。她突然想知道，这个金发女人是不是喜欢这样搞她到高潮然后被她吸食。

"呃… "她低声说，一边慢慢褪掉了Tamsin的裤子，"也许我们可以去洗个澡，然后该轮到我了… "


	8. Chapter 8

当她慵懒的睁开眼睛时，她发出了一个满足的呻吟。她盯着天花板发了会儿呆，傍晚的阳光流进了百叶窗，使周围的一切覆上了温暖的色调。

她把脸埋在舒适的睡袋里，这使她感觉内心平静。周围的声音在她耳边跳跃，轻柔的，这让她有点惊讶。她以为她的超感已经褪去了，但它似乎还在徘徊，那种甜腻的味道还留在她的舌尖上，带来快要溢出的满足感。这是她以前从未经历过的事。奇怪的是这并没有引发她的饥渴，这挥之不去的味道只是让她感到安逸舒适。

当她的思绪回到昨晚发生的事情时，她感觉身体微微发烫，我真的和一个女猎人上了床还吸食了她？她眨了眨眼发着呆。

她从未想过她会和女猎人发生这样的关系，她之前遇到过一些，但大多数时候她一直在试图逃脱她们而不是与她们调情。她完全没想过和女猎人做爱会以这样激烈淫荡的方式进行。她的大脑立即回忆起那些生动的细节，Tamsin是怎样她推在浴室的墙上… 她给她的难以置信的激烈的高潮… 终于轮到她了… 她把金发女人压在身下… 她是怎样一遍又一遍的用舌尖让Tamsin悸动…她指尖感觉到的Tamsin强烈的脉搏… 她温暖的血液滴在她的嘴唇上…

上帝啊，我真的需要停止想这件事。Bo从她的睡袋里出来时嘟囔着，在她走进起居室前，她有点清醒起来。

她看到Tamsin坐在桌前在她的笔记本电脑上工作着，旁边有一个装满热咖啡的大杯子，还有一盒新鲜的甜甜圈。她太专注了，甚至没有顾得上理会Bo。Bo的眼睛迅速转向了Tamsin的脖子。她几乎看不到她昨晚在那里留下的痕迹，但它们就是在那里，现在它们似乎是整个世界的中心。当她告诫自己不要集中在Tamsin的血或者昨晚与性有关的任何东西的味道时，她轻轻的清了清喉咙。给自己拿了瓶饮料坐在桌边。

她从盒子里拿出一个甜甜圈，一个巧克力覆盖上面撒着五颜六色糖粒的甜甜圈，咬了一口以后，她满足的叹了口气。

"嘿！"Tamsin嘶了一声，给了Bo一个大白眼："你是个吸血鬼，你不需要食物，所以不要偷我的甜甜圈。"

"呃，太迟了"，Bo在嘬甜甜圈的时候嘲弄的哼了一声："它是我的啦。"

Tamsin又翻了个白眼，一口气喝完了她的咖啡，因为她怕Bo也会来偷喝它。又工作了半个小时后，她关上了笔记本电脑，把脏杯子放进了水槽。

她似乎终于注意到Bo有点心不在焉，她翘起嘴角嘲笑的说："欲求不满，是吧？"

"什么— ？"Bo心不在焉低声的说。温暖的阳光勾勒着Tamsin脸部的轮廓，她的金发闪闪发光。她忍不住想知道，如果真的像她记得的那样吸食过她，为什么Tamsin会看起来如此精力充沛而不是应该虚弱苍白？

她甚至没意识到自己正盯着Tamsin脖子上的咬痕出神，直到听到了Tamsin的笑声。她强迫自己喝了一口饮料，但她最喜欢的饮料现在却变得如此素然无味。

"呃… 如果你真的想要的话，你要做的就是… "Tamsin俯身靠近她说。

"…是什么？"Bo脱口而出。金发女人如此贴近，她几乎可以看到她皮肤下强烈的脉搏跳动。那种甜腻的味道在她身上翻动，让她不仅颤抖，就好像她体内突然燃烧出一团火焰。

"如果你真的需要它，你所要做的就是求我。"Tamsin将这句话轻轻吐入Bo的耳中。当她感觉到Bo微微的颤抖时再次轻笑起来。出于某种原因，她发现这样戏弄Bo非常有趣，当然还有一小部分是因为她也渴望这件事的发生。

Bo闭上眼，艰难的咽了一下嗓子。她想跟Tamsin说她根本不需要它，但她真的是在开玩笑吗？她认为她至少应该说点什么，但她的整个身体都在发抖，内心绝望的渴求着，她几乎无法说话。想到有一口鲜血和温暖的血液让她如此激动，她的膝盖都开始颤抖。

"好吧，我会… 只是… "她语无伦次的说着。她不确定自己想逃避什么，微弱的血液的味道，Tamsin嘲弄的话语，或者是她那柔和的气味。

"所以，你要开始，还是需要几分钟做个准备？"Tamsin问，她抬起她的左手，用食指背轻擦过Bo的嘴角。

Bo沮丧又兴奋的呻吟着。她强迫自己不要屈服，因为她担心一旦开口，Tamsin就会嘲笑她。她还担心，如果Tamsin真的允许了，她就不能在压抑住她的饥渴了。

在她决定应该做什么之前，房车的门被猛然打开，有人冲了进来。

* * *

两个女人都转向了入侵者（Tamsin已经从武器箱中拿出了上了膛的猎枪）—那是一个20岁左右的女人，长长的金色卷发，皮肤晒的黝黑。

她对她们两个都咧嘴笑着，她的牙齿闪闪发光，她的眼睛…它有着如此深沉又充满激情的绿色。她看起来非常活泼，耀眼，散热着活力。

"好久不见啊，姐姐"，她用响亮的声音向Tamsin招手，看到Tamsin的枪，她调皮的举起双手。

"MD，这么多年过去了，我以为你至少已经学会了敲门。"Tamsin大声说着，放下了枪。

"门没有上锁啊" 姑娘无辜的耸耸肩。她扫视了客厅，眼神好奇的上下打量着Bo。

"哇，不知道你是带着… 一起旅行的"她注意到了Bo的獠牙，Bo眼中闪烁的蓝色，以及这两个人危险的接近彼此的事实。

"哇，我打断了什么吗？我… 我的意思是，我完全可以在外面等一下，给你俩足够的时间做点什么事… "她转身向门口走去，嘟囔着说。不过Tamsin拦住了她。

"你没有打断任何事，小贱人，什么都没有发生"，Tamsin在离开Bo时说。

"随你怎么说咯" 姑娘低声嘟囔，她看到Tamsin脖子侧面那些微弱的咬痕时皱了一下眉，但最终她什么都没说。

她一下子趴在长椅上，问道："嘿，Valkyrie，你有冰啤酒吗？"

Tamsin翻了个白眼，叹了一口气。从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒扔给那个女人："下次自带酒水啊，Athena"

姑娘几秒之内就喝完了啤酒，她懒洋洋的靠在椅背上，将小拇指卷曲在嘴唇之间打了一个响亮的口哨，几分钟后，一只鸟从门口飞了进来，稳稳的落在她的肩膀上。

它是一只猫头鹰，眼睛是清凉的淡黄色。棕色的羽毛上遍布白色斑点。当它看到Bo时，它在姑娘的肩膀上发出一连串不安的愤怒的声音。

"放松，Iona" 姑娘在用她的食指轻轻摩擦鸟嘴时冷哼一声："你还记得Tamsin对吗？我敢肯定那边的吸血鬼小可爱应该是Tamsin的… "她停下来，在Tamsin和Bo之间转了转眼睛，从Tamsin那里得到一个冷淡的表情后，她终于说："…朋友。"

猫头鹰的声音变得柔和了，但它仍然警惕的盯着Bo。在给了Bo一个白眼后，它起飞离开了房车。姑娘站起来走近了Bo，"我想我应该先自我介绍一下？"她微笑着建议。当她靠近时，Bo几乎可以闻到她皮肤上阳光的气息。

"我是Alexa"，她看着Bo的眼睛做了自我介绍

"哦… 我以为你是Athena呢… "Bo低声说。

姑娘轻轻的笑了，"不，Athena是我还在公会时用的代号，听起来跟Valkyrie是一…"

她被Tamsin大声的咳嗽打断了，然后她问Bo："那么你的名字是… ？"

"Bo。"Bo小心翼翼的回答。她意识到那个女人，Alexa，也是一个女猎人。当她看到Alexa佩戴的短剑时，她给了她一个礼貌的微笑。剑柄上雕刻着猫头鹰图案的符文，上面还残留着血迹，。

"Bo？好吧… "Alexa重复了她的名字，听起来像是一个温柔的吻："你只是跟Tamsin一起旅行？你不是她的犯人，对吧？"

"是不是犯人不关你的事，她不允许跟陌生人说话" Tamsin再次打断了她们的谈话："你怎么会来这里？"

"呃，我在外面看到你的狗子，我觉得我应该跟你打个招呼" Alexa耸了耸肩。

"打个招呼？" Tamsin翻了个白眼："说实话，你为什么来这里。"

"破案啊" Alexa随口答道，她瞥了一眼散落在桌子上的文件："跟你一样？"

Tamsin再次翻了个白眼："你想打的招呼已经打完了，现在你该滚出去了"

"嘿，别这么无情" Alexa轻声抱怨："我只是—"她抬眼看了下Bo，闭上了嘴。

Tamsin转向Bo，说："你，该走了。"

"没打算留下来" Bo朝门口走去。

"呃…亲爱的，天还没完全黑下来" Alexa提醒她，但显然已经太迟了。

当阳光晒到Bo的皮肤时，她发出了痛苦的呻吟。虽然这些光线还不够灼伤她，但已经够烫了。在她走进卧室并锁上门之前，她朝两个笑嘻嘻的女人翻了个白眼。

"Slia kaliv aes（她很可爱）" Alexa说到

"Slia silamaev aes（也蠢的可怕）"Tamsin嗤之以鼻："你为什么在这里，嗯？"

"就像我跟你说的一样，我在处理一个案子"Alexa回答。

"如果你正在研究一系列的连环谋杀吸血鬼的案件，那么你的运气不好，因为这个案子我搞定了，赏金将全部归我所有" Tamsin在桌子的另一边坐下时，嘲弄的笑了笑。

"哼" Alexa哼了一声："这么说，我们正在研究同一个案子了？"

"不，我正在处理，而不是你" Tamsin警告她："那里有很多案子，去挑点别的，别来干扰我。"

"嗯，Tamsin，我很高兴你还是这个逼样，但我不是为了赏金来的" Alexa笑道："准确的来说，我不是在处理这个案子，也不是为了吸血鬼，我只是在寻找凶手的下落以换取我需要的信息。我听说最新的受害者来自这个镇子。"

"别琢磨了，你聊不出任何有用的东西" Tamsin打断她的话："目击证人？在聊完后你只想把狗屎按她们脸上"

Alexa叹了口气，把手伸向空中："大坨的。"

"但是，也许有些细节我知道而你不知道。"Tamsin托着她的下巴说。

"比如？"

"如果你告诉我你的秘密，我会告诉你的" Tamsin耸耸肩。

"嗯… "Alexa将手臂交叉在胸前："如果你从吸血鬼犯罪部门接的这个案子，我觉得倒是我知道你所有的秘密，而你不知道我的秘密。所以… 如果你想知道关于这个案子的事情，你应该知道怎么做。"

"在那个案子里，我发现了比连环杀手更有趣的事" Tamsin说。

"说点听听？"

"对你来说，两个词，黑色，死亡。" Tamsin低沉的说，声音小到Alexa差点听不清。

"黑色… 死亡，就像传闻中的一样？"

"最糟糕的是，那并不是传闻。"Tamsin说。

"你怎么知道这个？"Alexa眯起眼看着Tamsin。

"我遇到了一群在地牢里绑架虐待了好几个吸血鬼的仇视者，他们有这个"

"哇，真的吗？你搞到样品了吗？"Alexa惊奇了。

Tamsin翻了个白眼，朝卧室的门歪了一下头："本来能搞到，但是我忙着从地牢里把这姐们拖出来"她大声的说。

"她被抓住了？"Alexa挑起了眉

"是的，她被抓住了，Slia silamaev fha'liyel aes（蠢的可怕）"

Alexa摇了摇头："我也想去看看地牢。"

"在你给我关于连环杀手案件的情报后，我就告诉你在哪儿" Tamsin提出。

"成交。"Alexa经过简短的考虑后点了点头："所以我们什么时候去？"

"我正要说，抬起你的屁股然后迈开你的步。"

"那你的… ？"Alexa指着卧室。

"我看起来很在乎吗？"Tamsin翻了个白眼。把猎刀放回刀鞘里，向卧室大喊："嘿，我们要走了，你要是出去玩记得把门锁上。离那些想要你死的人远点，我没空再去救你。"

Bo开了门走了出来："你要去哪里？"

"一个叫不关你事的地方。"Tamsin回答。

"你们两个要去地牢吗？"Bo问，虽然Tamsin和Alexa刻意压低了声音，但她仍然听见了几个关键词，地牢就是其中之一。

"你是在偷听吗？"Tamsin有点呲牙了。

"你声音那么大怪我咯？"Bo反驳道："如果你要去地牢，我也去。"

"我会说不，但是我觉得你会在未经我们允许的前提下跟踪我们…所以你为什么不离我远一些，而我假装你不在哪里，嗯？"Tamsin假嘻嘻的笑了一下。

在她穿上厚重的斗篷之前，Bo冷冷的瞪了她一眼。这件深蓝色的斗篷有着夜空的颜色，古老的金色扣子让它感觉优雅，而蓝色的边缘和Bo眼中的蓝色完美相配。

"你确定要和我们一起去吗？亲爱的？"Alexa问她："离日落还有些时候。"

"呆在车里也不会好到哪儿去" ，Bo说着拉下了她的兜帽，"不管怎样，太阳快落下去了。"

"或者，我们等黄昏了再说？"Tamsin提议。

"为什么？你怕太阳会伤害我？"Bo问。

"不，我只是不想让你在阳光下燃起来毁了我的车" Tamsin冷冷的说。

* * *

黄昏慢慢的笼罩了一切，三个人进入了地牢。

就像Tamsin猜的一样，那群人已经不在地牢里了，看起来那伙人像是匆匆离开，留下了很多私人物品。

Tamsin和Alexa简单的检查了所有牢房，然后她们去了看起来像是居住区的部分。它们看起来和那些小房间没什么区别，有着和小房间里一样恶心的味道，她们都闻到了。唯一不同的是那些房间里没有尸体。

Tamsin和Alexa用Bo听不懂的语言进行了短暂的讨论，然后她们拍了一些这里的照片，采集了一些她们发现的物品，包括小块的头发和放弃的瓶子。Bo站在那里看她们忙碌了一会儿，获得了Alexa好奇的目光和一大堆Tamsin的白眼后，她决定远离她们。

她再次走近牢房，当她看到那些尸体时，她的心再次沉没在黑暗里。头顶上的灯泡晃来晃去的闪烁着，每当它暗下来的时候，她都感觉自己在地狱里，一个人。她开始恐惧的颤抖，因为她慢慢明白，如果当时Tamsin没有把她救出去，她最终会成为这里的一员，或者更糟糕，因为那个黑死病毒药。

她找到了那件关押她的房间，里面肮脏且黑暗，到处都是陈旧的血迹。在角落里她发现了几块骨头碎片，已经变黑。她无法知道它们属于谁，发生了什么事。当周围死亡的气息变的浓厚时，那些困扰她的记忆突然又回到了她身边，她几乎可以闻到窗外的夏日的暴风雨，暗示着她的生活即将被抛到未知的黑暗中。

"嘿，我们该走了！"Tamsin不耐烦的声音传到她的耳中："如果你想留下来，我也不反对。"

Bo翻了个白眼，走了出去，不知道为什么，Tamsin的声音似乎成为唯一可以提醒她，她不在地狱里这个事实。

她们回到房车后，Alexa和Tamsin交换了情报，之后她们进行了一些随意的谈话。然后Alexa给了Bo一个意味深长的眼神，带着她的猫头鹰离开了。

Tamsin重新梳理了她收集到的信息，然后告诉Bo："今天我们就离开这个地狱，晚上你开车。"Bo看着Tamsin走向卧室的时候，静静地点了点头，但在她即将进门前，Bo拦住了她。

"怎么了？" Tamsin看到Bo眼中沉重的犹豫困惑了，皱起了眉。

"我…呃… 你问我为什么那么关心Lydia"，Bo说："不是因为我知道凶手是谁或者其他什么的，而是因为我曾经和她一样。"

"嗯？"Tamsin眯起了眼，Bo眼里满溢的痛楚让她感到快要窒息了。

"很久以前，我就像她一样"，Bo解释道："在我10岁的时候，有个吸血鬼一夜之间杀死了我所有的家人，然后把我也变成了吸血鬼。"

这是她尽了全力所能说出来的，她没有办法详细描述当晚的细节，她的内心深处有一部分还在抗拒着，那些过往的鲜血和死亡，对她来说太过沉重。

Tamsin微微的点了点头，Bo声音中的痛苦和苦涩几乎要将她碾碎。有那么一瞬间，她觉得胸口压抑到使她无法呼吸。

她深吸了一口气，转过身看着Bo的眼睛："好吧，只要你和那个愚蠢的案子没有任何关系，对我来说就没有问题。现在，把你的屁股放到司机的座位上开车去。"

Bo点点头。Tamsin走进卧室，关上身后的门，又只剩她一个人。她感到沉重，她有点颤抖，但奇怪的是，同一时刻她还感觉有点放松。


	9. Chapter 9

黎明之前Tamsin起了床，她给自己热了点速冻煎饼，并煮了一些咖啡。Bo开了五个小时的车，准备回到卧室休息一下。偶尔她们的目光相接，两人又快速躲开了。她们安安静静地吃完了早餐，然后Tamsin查阅她的电邮和短信，Bo发现除了吸血鬼连环杀手的案子之外没什么可看的，她随手翻了几页。

在黎明跃出第一丝阳光之前，狗子吃完饭回来了，它看起来更佳脏兮兮乱糟糟了。除了一身狗味外，它闻起来简直像只食尸鬼。

它闻了闻Tamsin的咖啡和浇了糖浆的煎饼，然后是Bo的饮料，接着它回到它的狗窝—厨房橱柜。在一顿乒乓作响后，它安静了下来。

"它有点臭哎" Bo说："它洗过澡吗？"

糖包冷哼了一声回答了她的问题。而Tamsin则给了她一个大大的无所谓的耸肩。

"非常欢迎你能洗个狗" Tamsin卷起她最后一个煎饼刮干净了盘子里剩余的糖浆，对Bo说："浴室就在那里。"

Bo翻了个白眼。过了会儿，她又问："你到底是在哪里找到它的？"

"我相信我已经回答了你的问题，而这个问题的答案是：关你屁事。"Tamsin笑着说。

"好吧… 不过它到底是什么品种？我没听说过有什么狗会吃食尸鬼。"

"呃… "Tamsin看着刚收到的邮件出神了，不知不觉的说："严格的来说，它不是一只狗… "

"什么？它不是狗？" Bo困惑的皱起了眉。

"它是个… 呃… 我们只能说它是半狗半… "

"半狗半… ？"Bo好奇的问。

然而Tamsin并没有给她答案，她陷入了回忆，回到了那个第一次遇到糖包的黑暗冰冷的洞穴。

* * *

Tamsin醒来的时候只听得到滴水声，在离她几英尺远的地方有个小水池，水池上方的洞穴顶部有几道裂缝，水渗出裂缝滴落到水池里。那种单调乏味的声音干扰着她，使她无法继续入睡。

外面是白天，但阳光似乎很难穿透这里的黑暗。借着微弱的光亮，她挣扎着用胳膊撑起自己，低头查看自己的腹部，尽力忍住痛苦的呻吟。在她扯烂的被血液浸透的脏衬衫下，长长的伤口已经开始渗血。她觉得应该重新涂抹一些药膏并换一下纱布，但当她试图举起手臂时，她感到完全没有力气。

她以为自己躲在洞里好几天后可以恢复的，但她的身体还是太疼，每次稍微移动一下都会加剧伤口的撕裂感。

"好极了" 她沮丧的闭上了眼睛。

她尝试着去拿她的猎刀-她把它别在腰带上的，她用颤抖的手指摸索找到手柄。她无力的靠着墙喘着粗气，就在她准备把伤口上渗满血的纱布换掉之前，她听到有什么东西进入了洞穴。听起来应该是个小动物什么的，她松了口气。在她想扯下伤口上的纱布失败后，她无力的把头往后靠了过去，闭上了眼睛。疼痛逐渐麻痹了她，她开始感觉有些恍惚。然而在她真正昏迷之前，她听见她的面前传来一声巨响。

她惊慌失措的睁开眼睛找寻着入侵者。她感觉应该是个高大的男人，因为那个动静听起来很大。但在她面前的，并没有人，不管是人类还是吸血鬼，都不是。在她面前站着一只小狗。Tamsin皱起了眉，不知道为什么，她觉得它就是他。狗注意到Tamsin的目光，它用闪闪发亮的琥珀色眼睛回盯了她。那个瞬间，Tamsin可以确定，是"他"的目光在她身上。

"擦，它应该很久没洗澡了吧" Tamsin想。它看起来像一把用来清理马厩的旧刷子，当然，闻起来也像。

狗不耐烦的在她身边走来走去，冲她打了个鼻息，这再次证实了她的想法：这狗有着一种听起来像是成年男性的声音。

狗不停的对她怒气哼哼的，就像发现有人在山洞里这件事让它感到非常沮丧和恼火。然而它并没有对她做什么，而是转身一瘸一拐的跑到水池里，咳嗽起来，发出一些呕吐的声音。Tamsin看了一眼，发现狗在吐血，同时她注意到狗的身体遍布伤痕，似乎经历了严重的殴打。身上有一大块皮毛被硬扯掉了，一条腿也好像受了伤。

Tamsin沉重的叹了口气，她的叹息在洞穴里回荡，仿佛整个洞穴都在跟着一起叹息。

她在那只狗身上看到了自己，被殴打，受伤并躲藏起来。当这个想法在她脑海中掠过，她的心痛苦的拧紧了。她从来没有想过自己可能会这么死去：伤势严重的躲在一个大多数人没听说过的村庄附近的一个寒冷的洞穴里。

她并没有死去，但她也不知道自己是否还活着。她想起自己躺在冰冷的雪地上流着血，想起自己盯着下着雪的铅灰色的天空，她想起了血的气味，这似乎是她当时唯一可以闻到的东西。在那场暴风雪里，她的某一部分已经死去了，这是她从来不敢想象的最糟糕的情况。在她所有经历过的事，面临过的死亡和鲜血之后，她剩下的只有痛苦。

她深吸了一口气，瞥了一眼那只下巴上仍然在滴血的狗，它皱着眉看着她，小心翼翼谨慎的慢慢靠近。

"嘿… "Tamsin朝旁边自己的背包眨了眨眼："我还有些… 吃的… "

她突然意识到这很可笑，她跟一只狗在说话，就好像狗能听得懂似的。令她意外的是，那只狗确实听懂了，它钻到背包跟前，用牙齿扯下肩带，然后把鼻子凑进背包里使劲的闻了闻。当它发现只有一些过期的黑麦面包之类的东西后，它嫌弃的打了个喷嚏。它使劲甩了甩头，好像要把过期面包的霉味从鼻子里赶出去似的。然后它看都没看一眼Tamsin就跑了。

Tamsin叹了口气，她盯着外面的阳光在想狗还会不会回来。不知道为什么，她内心倒是有一点期待狗可以回来。

夜幕缓缓降临，黑暗再次笼罩了洞穴。Tamsin的伤口又开始灼热，她又开始发烧，她浑身发抖的反复陷入昏迷，大雪纷飞。真正让她觉得害怕的是，她觉得这样不如死去，被大雪掩埋。

她大汗淋漓的发抖着，直到她被一阵巨大的声音惊醒。当她意识到这是有一群人正在接近山洞，她用尽全力咬着牙，伸手拿出了武器。随着声音越来越近，她感到松了一口气，这听起来像是一群孩子正在追逐什么。

也许是村里的孩子们出来打猎了。她想，这是村落里孩子们通常会做的事，他们会来山上采集水果和坚果，有时候捕猎一些浣熊或者鸟类。

当她听到有什么东西进入洞穴后，她努力睁开眼想看看事怎么回事。但她发现有两个十几岁的孩子正站在洞口，手里拿着长枪和弹弓之类的武器，后面还跟着一些更年轻的孩子。拿着弹弓的孩子往里射出了一块石头，但它似乎打偏了，她能听到什么东西逃到角落里的阴影里了。那个孩子骂骂咧咧的想进来，但其他人拦住了他。他们进行了激烈的短暂的讨论，拿弹弓的孩子坚持要追赶他的猎物，而其他孩子则不敢进入黑暗的洞穴，最终，他们都离开了。

刚才冲进来的动物慢慢的接近了Tamsin，当它足够近时，Tamsin意识到是刚才那只狗。它嘴里叼着什么东西，那个东西太大了，它只能费力的拖拽着。

"我勒个去？"当她注意到狗拖拽的东西是一条人类的手臂时，Tamsin用力挑了了一下眉，要不是她的状态如此糟糕，她可能会跳开。然而，当她仔细查看那条手臂时，她意识到它可能来自尸体或者食尸鬼，因为它已经高度腐烂了，看起来很恶心。

她惊讶的发现，这只狗在吃腐肉，不过她有点不太确定它是不是真的是只"狗"在，暂且这么认为吧。

狗把手臂拉到它的面前，往Tamsin身边推着。它的伤口还在流血不止，左前腿微微往后抬着，它高兴的咧着嘴笑着，就像在跟她说，它的食物比过期的黑麦面包好的多。

Tamsin忍不住轻笑起来，但马上她不得不咬住嘴唇压抑住痛苦的呻吟，因为连笑都让她的伤口更加疼痛。这是很久以来第一次，她觉得自己的心里突然放松了，她感觉自己重新活过来了。

"呃… 我不吃那个东西… 你可以自己吃" 她努力尝试把她的背包拉过来，喘息着努力了之后，她找出一块黑麦面包和半瓶水。

狗子懒洋洋的耸了耸肩，啃掉了那只腐烂的手臂，在一个大饱嗝之后，它把骨头放在角落里开始舔舐。

* * *

"…所以糖包到底是什么？" Bo的声音把Tamsin从出神中拉了回来。

"呃… 它是个… 它是个妖兽。"Tamsin终于想出了个定义

"妖兽？"Bo皱起了眉："就是传说中的那种妖兽？"

"那不是传说。" Tamsin摇了摇头

"所以… 它会给人带来死亡？"Bo惊讶的说："每个人都这么说，每当妖兽出现的时候，都会带来死亡。"

Tamsin大声笑了起来："对，没错，每当妖兽出现时，就会有人挂掉。而且一般来说，都是整个村落一起挂掉。"

"所以… 糖包… 会… 让谁死？"Bo紧张的问。

Tamsin翻了个白眼："没有" 她拉长了声音："妖兽不会带来死亡，死亡却会吸引来妖兽。"

"什么意思？" Bo皱起眉。

"它们就像预言"，Tamsin解释说："它们在事情还没发生之前就会出现，他们是… 算了我也不知道它们是什么鬼。"

Bo沉思了一会儿，然后才说："我… 当我还是个孩子的时候，我听过朋友说的一个附近镇子的故事，我的一个朋友说他看到了妖兽，它们是一群鸟，就像乌鸦之类的东西，每个妖兽都有三四只血红的眼睛，给他吓得够呛。"

"我敢打赌，那个镇子很快就消失了，对吧？"Tamsin问道

Bo摇了摇头："两个星期后，食尸鬼攻击了这个镇子… 好吧，后来的你都知道了。"

她停顿了一会儿，然后问："那么… 那些妖兽，我的意思是，它们究竟是从哪儿来的？"

"有些像普通动物一样出生，有些是从尸体里被叼出来的"Tamsin解释说。

"糖包是从尸体里出生的？"Bo问，这倒是很好的解释了为什么它闻起来总是那么恶臭。

"不，我觉得它出生的时候就是一只正常狗，只是因为在某种情况下才会变成妖兽的。"

"什么情况？"Bo好奇的问。

Tamsin叹了口气："我看起来像是个妖兽专家吗？"她说："我听到的一个传闻是，如果一只狗在新月出现的正好生下七只小狗而且它们在出生后就马上死亡，那么那只最后活下来的小狗变成妖兽。"这是她在公会的时候听到的一个说法。她也听说很多地方认为妖兽是恶魔之子，她觉得这就是为什么糖包总是被人驱逐追杀的原因。

"酱紫，那女猎人又是怎么诞生的？"Bo大声的问

"你特么在说什么？"Tamsin看着Bo皱起了眉

"你知道，当一个孕妇在满月的夜晚被吸血鬼咬伤，如果她幸存下来，她最终会生出一个女猎人"Bo解释道，当她看到了Tamsin的白眼后声音越来越低："也可能，女猎人不是那样出生的？"

"这特么是哪个白痴穿出来的废话！"Tamsin大声的说："女猎人不是这么来的！"

"那么女猎人是怎么来的？我的意思是… 女猎人天生就是女猎人对吧？"Bo问

Tamsin再次朝天翻了个大白眼，并拒绝继续回答她的问题。然后她把话题拉回道糖包身上："不管怎么样，那个笨蛋就是个妖兽。"

"所以你只是某天路过遇到它就带着它？"Bo问

"是的，有些事正好发生在… "Tamsin低声的说着，那些场景又开始慢慢浮现在眼前。

* * *

当她听到远处传来的一声巨响时，Tamsin被惊醒了，她在黑暗中睁开眼睛，试图搞清楚发生了什么。

出什么事了？她努力将自己挪动到了洞口

外面的夜雾笼罩了一切，它似乎吸收了其他的声音，一时之间，她只能听见风里的哭泣声。

她闻到了风里夹带着的东西：鲜血的气味和腐烂的味道。

"哔了狗了… "她咒骂着把猎刀拿了出来，她的手指仍然在颤抖，中指还是感觉麻木，但她还是强迫自己紧紧的抓住自己的武器。

她小心翼翼的沿着山坡走进村庄，这种异常的鸦雀无声使她头皮发麻。在浓雾中，她看到一些移动的模糊的轮廓，看起来非常像人类，但动作相当笨拙缓慢。一阵突如其来的痛苦的哭嚎让她的心脏抽紧了，然后，那个声音突然消失了。她几乎看不清雾中的东西，但她听到了口水声和咀嚼声，就像有一群饥饿的鬣狗正在抢食尸体。

她警惕的慢慢前行，直到她到达村庄的门口。本该在那里的守卫并没有出现，但在那里有两大滩新鲜的血迹，还有一只血淋淋的鞋子。 而进入村里，随处可见的只有鲜血和死亡，留下的尸体并不多，只有一些残破的碎尸肢体什么的。

很好。Tamsin想，她躲在一间空房子的后面，她来的太晚了，食尸鬼已经占领了这个地方，现在它们只是在到处寻找幸存者。如果她不是伤的这么重，也许她可能会更早的察觉到食尸鬼大军，也许可以给村子里发个警告，也许可以救出一些人…

算了吧，好像你在意似的。她翻了个白眼。

她身后传来一声低低的呜咽声，她握着猎刀转过身来，看到那只狗被埋在几块砖头下，头上有个大口子呼呼冒着血，它痛苦的痉挛抽搐着。突然，它闻了闻，转过身来抬起头，当它看到Tamsin的时候，它大声的叫了起来。

"闭嘴！"Tamsin呵斥它，但是为时已晚，食尸鬼听见到这边的声音，它们围拢了过来。

Tamsin紧靠在墙上，沮丧的呻吟着。她像举起盾牌一样举起她的背包，警惕的盯着食尸鬼："滚开！" 她挥舞着猎刀警告它们，希望这些怪物在看到她武器上发光的血迹后就会退却。但显然它们太蠢了，没有注意，或者可能因为太饥饿了，顾不上这个警告。

它们兴奋的咆哮着，成群结队的围拢过来，在雾中，Tamsin可以看到越来越多的身影，它们到处都是，它们都朝她走来。

当她意识到这是一支比她想象的多的多的食尸鬼群时，她的冷汗都下来了。整个村庄都被它们包围着，无路可退，除非她能把它们全部杀死。如果她的没有受重伤，手边又有充足的武器和弹药，也许她可以做到。但她在暴风雪中丢失了大部分装备而且现在非常虚弱，她顶多能在这里坚持20分钟。

食尸鬼越来越近了，她已经可以闻到它们的气味，腐肉和新鲜血液的味道让她差不多快要窒息。当她努力把一个跳到她身边的食尸鬼推开时，一声尖啸出现在她的耳边，让她有些晕眩。她蹒跚着把刀插入另一个食尸鬼的胸口，刀身在腐烂的尸体里闪闪发光，食尸鬼倒下了。她昨天刚刚给武器做过强化灌注，但在它变成普通的猎刀前她还能杀死多少食尸鬼？30？40 ？ 她周围的食尸鬼远比这多的多。

这是什么声音？她忍着晕眩想。然后，她又听到了，这个声音更响了。

她的后脖发麻，感觉身后出现了什么东西，她准备转过去看看。就在这个时候，第三声尖啸传来，它几乎要刺穿她的耳膜，她眯起眼睛捂住耳朵痛苦的呻吟着。

她强迫自己睁开眼，她必须要看看是什么东西。

在厚重的白雾中，她看到了一个差不多有一辆小型卡车那么高的巨大的阴影，形状略微有点像狗。这个阴影冲入食尸鬼大军引起一阵骚动。它用爪子拍击食尸鬼，然后将它们扔到空中，然后将它们一个个撕碎，一边嚼食着食尸鬼一边继续前进，直到消失在雾里。

突然之间，一切都变得安静了。Tamsin睁开眼睛，除了她自己，四下无人。地上只剩下几个死了的食尸鬼。然后她听到前面传来什么声音，感觉有什么东西被拖在地上。

狗出现在她面前，奇怪的是，它看起来状态很好，它的眼睛在黑暗中炯炯有神，她注意到它所有的伤口都痊愈了。

它盯着她，一边大声打了个嗝。然后它给了她一个骄傲的微笑，从旁边拖过来一条烂腿，向Tamsin推了推，就好像邀请她一起进食。

Tamsin忍不住大声笑了出来，不可遏抑的笑的越来越大声，她笑的停不下来。随着冷空气从她的鼻子和嗓子流入，她身上每个地方都感觉到夜雾的寒冷，她的腿颤抖着，呼吸越来越短促，她的肚子因为笑的太厉害而越发疼痛。她一直笑着，直到眼里流出泪水。

* * *

Tamsin清楚知道Bo正在好奇的看着她，"是这样，我在某个地方遇到它，然后它就跟着我了，就是这样" 她最后说。

"好吧" Bo哼了一声。她知道这并不是全部事实，但她觉得也许以后再问可能会更好一些。她玩弄着她的饮料瓶说："那么，昨天来的那个姑娘，Alexa… "

"对，她技术不错，而且喜欢吸血鬼滚床单，如果这就是你想要的答案" Tamsin坏笑起来。

Bo推了Tamsin一下，"不是的，我是想问这个案子，她不是也在调查这个吸血鬼连环杀手案什么的吗？"

"我不是跟你说了让你不要偷听！"Tamsin惊呼

"又不是我故意的，在地牢的时候你们讨论的声音那么大，而我就在旁边。"Bo说："她没有告诉你什么新的线索或者别的？"

"关你屁事啊" Tamsin有些不耐烦："你为什么对这个案子这么感兴趣？不要告诉我是因为Lydia那个贱人？"

"不… "Bo低声的说，咬住了下嘴唇。经过一段沉默后，她说："好吧，他们都说抓到一个连环杀手才能带出另一个杀手，对吗？"

"你在说什么？" Tamsin皱起了眉。

Bo深吸了一口气，说："我追踪的那个人… 他应该也是一个连环杀手，我想也许… 你的犯罪嫌疑人会知道关于他的一些事。"

"你… "Tamsin盯着Bo的眼睛喃喃的说。那双眼里浮现了同样的痛苦，同样的苦涩，这让她感到心疼，让她感觉窒息："你不知道是谁做的？"

Bo摇了摇头："那是很久以前的事了，那时候的法医技术并不像现在这么发达… 警察一直没有找到凶手…而且我真的想不起太多细节，几年后，他们就宣布结了案，所以… "

她没有再继续说下去，沉默了很久以后，她说："好了，我该去睡觉了，太阳快出来了。"

"行" Tamsin点点头，走进驾驶室。她听见了Bo轻声的叹息，不知为什么这让她感觉心都快碎了。


	10. Chapter 10

傍晚的夕阳让一切变得温柔起来，柔和的空气和橘黄色的晚霞让Tamsin感到有些慵懒。一时间她觉得应该把房车停在路边，躺在盛开的蒲公英草坪上来上一杯冰镇啤酒。

她叹了口气摇了摇头，继续将车往前开，因为在天黑前她必须达到一个名叫卢贝克的镇子。这是她计划要停留的目的地之一，她需要在这里见几个客户。她又开了40分钟，然后把房车停在镇子外面，然后她下了房车跳上她的老款野马，往城里开去。

又过了二十分钟，她看到了城门，它看起来很像一个有着六条车道的收费站，每条车道都有一个入口。右边三个为人类使用，左边三个为吸血鬼使用。这些车道中间用一些障碍物隔离，以免出错。Tamsin放慢车速，排着队等着，一边听着音乐一边不由自主的用手指轻敲着方向盘。过了一会儿，一些响亮的笑声吸引了她的注意，她转过身，看见在她右边的车道上，有四个年轻人，他们大声嘲笑着前面的面包车。

从面包车后窗看进去，她发现这是一个有两个十几岁孩子和两只猫的吸血鬼家庭，她看到一个吸血鬼孩子下了车，朝四个年轻人龇了牙，她翻了个白眼。

四个年轻人似乎被这种行为激怒了，其中一人向吸血鬼孩子比了中指骂了一些侮辱的话语，吸血鬼孩子气的要炸。一名全副武装的守卫走过来向他们发出了警告，这场小小的斗争就结束了。面包车把窗户摇了上去，然后开入左边的车道。四个年轻人觉得自己胜利了，他们模仿着吸血鬼孩子的行为然后大声嘲笑。最后守卫制止了他们，并且警告他们，如果再这样下去他们会被拒绝入城。

Tamsin再次翻了个白眼，她觉得松了一口气，因为这个镇子很小，而且Bo今晚不打算进城。

* * *

Tamsin花了差不多一个小时才真正进入这个城市，找个吃饭的地方对她来说成了一件难事。因为城里的一切就像高速公里一样被路障隔离了，几乎每个地方都需要查验身份证。无论她走在哪里，她总觉得背后有眼睛在紧紧盯着她，不管是来自吸血鬼还是来自人类。

最后，她找了家快餐店吃了点快餐，在那里她见了她的客户并收取了酬金。然后她又去本地的吸血鬼犯罪办公室看了看，对她手里的几个案子做了信息更新，然后她回到了房车里。

当她听到Bo大声的呻吟时，她来不及把车停稳就跳了下来。车里传来糖包愤怒的嘶叫和搏斗声，她抽出猎刀冲了进去。

当她听到Bo的咒骂和糖包四处逃窜的声响以及浴室里的水声时，她皱起了眉。

"干什么呢？"她拉开了浴室的门，里面，Bo右手拿着马桶刷左手拿着淋浴喷头，左脚踩着糖包。当Bo转向 Tamsin有些松手后，糖包终于解脱了，它挣脱Bo猛烈的甩了甩水跑了出去，头上还顶着一些洗发水泡沫。"你给我回来！"Bo大声喊着冲了出来，但狗子已经跑离了房车，Bo将刷子扔回浴室懊恼的叫着。

Tamsin的注意力完全没有在糖包和其他什么上，她被半湿透的Bo完全吸引了。一开始，她的眼睛看见了Bo那被湿漉漉的衬衫紧裹着的身体，走路时微微颤动的乳房。突然间，Tamsin不知道该把眼睛放在哪里，Bo凌乱的头发，她修长的腿，还是她穿着的红色沙滩短裤（这是Bo的衬衫下唯一的织物）

Bo脸上的水珠顺着她漂亮的脸部曲线往下滑落，流入她的脖间，这个场景让Tamsin着迷，感觉浑身发烫。

Bo清了清嗓子的声音让Tamsin也尴尬的清了清嗓子，她感到耳朵微微发热，她看了一眼Bo好确定她不是在嘲笑她的失态，但她发现此刻Bo却有点感到难为情。她们的眼神尴尬的相遇，两个人想弄清楚对方的眼里有什么让自己的心跳突然开始如此剧烈。

Tamsin又清了清嗓子，双臂交叉在胸前说："你到底在干什么？" 她问。

"我正在洗你那只该死的狗" Bo用手指梳理她的头发，同时气哼哼的说。她没注意到Tamsin的眼睛偷偷跟着她的手指移动，就好像她随着它们在一起抚摸她的头发。

"我猜并不顺利，对吗？"Tamsin说，也可能是太顺利了… 她这么想着同时看着Bo湿透的衬衫下坚挺的乳头。

"要不是你突然进来让它跑了，也许我已经给它洗完了" Bo抱怨的说："你知道它有多臭吗？"

"它闻起确实不像玫瑰那么香… 但也没那么糟糕，好吗？"

"对，你说的对" Bo争辩的说："我打算睡觉，那只该死的狗就躺在哪里，我感觉我就睡在装满死鱼的垃圾桶边上！我洗了它四次！四次！水还是那么脏！"

Tamsin听到"洗"这个字皱起了眉，她迅速的环顾浴室："你拿我的浴液洗的它？"

"这里只有你的浴液能用啊" Bo回答说："你下次进城的时候买瓶狗用的浴液好不好？"

Tamsin摇摇头，看了看地板，到处都是水，特别是浴室附近。她用脚勾过来几条脏毛巾，踩着擦干净了地面。

她又看了一眼Bo，扔过去一条干净的毛巾，"赶紧把自己擦干行不行，你把我的地板弄湿了。"

当她这么说的时候，她的眼睛第一百次失控的落在Bo的腿上。她想起Bo在她身下颤抖的时候，双腿绕着她的腰的紧迫感。她不自觉的揉了一下脖子（曾经有咬痕在那里），同时强迫自己不要去想Bo是怎么求她用力些的，或者她是怎么用舌头轻拉她的头发的。

够了，停下来。她告诉自己，同时低下头强迫自己专心的清理地板。

"我要… 洗个澡"，Bo说着走进了浴室，在她关上门前，她看了Tamsin一眼。当她注意到金发女人的目光在她身上徘徊时，她突然觉得内心一阵悸动。

Tamsin在客厅里用自己的鲜血通过吊坠给武器做灌注充能，其实她昨天就该这么做了，但不知道为什么她觉得在Bo面前这样做很不合适。这倒不是说她怕Bo会因为她的血而失控，虽然她的内心有一部分偷偷的希望这会发生。她只是不想再看到那双棕色的眼睛里的痛楚，感觉Bo很努力的在抗拒自己的饥渴。

她的想法又一次回到了她们做爱的那个晚上。奇怪的是，这次她没有回想那些性感激烈的细节。她只想到一个场景，当Bo压在她身上时，Bo的手指慢慢的沿着她的胸口滑落，并停在她心脏的正上方。在那一瞬间，Bo就是流露出这样的眼神，既温柔又伤感，这种眼神让Tamsin感到心碎。

别想了！Tamsin懊恼的在内心的咆哮着，然后她的注意力又回到了吊坠上，她让她的血滴落在上面，然后所有的符文都开始亮起。当她大声念起咒语时，吊坠中爆发出明亮的光，然后，她平静的感受着血管流动着的微弱的电流。

当她把吊坠放回衣服里时，糖包回来了，它的毛被收拾的干净蓬松，使它看起来又大了一圈。

它暴躁的嗅探着，好像它在找Bo，然后它冲着浴室大声哼了一声，躺在了Tamsin的脚边，它嘟嘟囔囔的发着牢骚，好像洗一次澡要了它的命似的。

"呃… 也许你是该隔段时间洗一次澡了，你知道吗？"Tamsin说。

糖包叫了一声表示知道了，然后它吸了口气，大声喘着，好像对浴液的气味极为不满。

"哦，放松—，你现在看起来棒极了"Tamsin拖长了声音

糖包给了她一个白眼，跑进了卧室，当糖包砰的踢上门时，Tamsin也翻了个白眼。

过了会儿，Bo洗完澡出来了，她穿着一件黑色宽松T恤和一条浅灰色运动裤。当她注意到空气中残留的Tamsin的血的气味时，她正在用毛巾擦干头发。这个气味触动了她所有的感官，她坐下来喝了一口热饮，假装什么都没发现。她看着Tamsin一边喝着酒一边研究她的文件。她们偶尔会眼神接触，每次这样的时候，她们周围的空气好像都开始热了起来。

"你有什么新线索了吗？"Bo发现自己盯着Tamsin的嘴唇和手上那个新鲜伤口的时间太久了。

"有没有新的线索，为什么要告诉你？嗯？"Tamsin心不在焉的低声说，她正在研究在本地警局数据库里挖出来的一个旧案，这是几年前发生的一桩谋杀案，这个案子的一些特征让她感觉，这可能是同一个杀手犯下的，即便现场的一些特征有些不同。然而当她和Bo说话时，她突然感觉脑海中有一丝灵感闪过，她好像遗漏了一个非常重要的细节，但灵感一闪而过，她没有抓住它。

Bo翻阅了几页案卷后，无意中看到了Tamsin的吊坠。她注意到吊坠上有淡淡的红色闪光，可能是因为它刚吸收了Tamsin的血液。当她想到这一点时，血液的味道让她有些心痒痒。

"我可以看看你的吊坠吗？"Bo问。

"不。" Tamsin拒绝了她。

"为什么？你担心吸血鬼的触摸会弄坏它还是怎么的？" Bo托着下巴笑了。

Tamsin翻了个白眼："你为什么想看它？"

"因为我还没仔细看过啊" Bo回答。在没有得到金发女人的回复后，她俯身过去拿起了吊坠。当Bo有些微凉的指尖轻轻擦过她的锁骨时，Tamsin感觉凝固了，瞬间的触碰不知道为何让她感觉身上发烫。突然之间，她闻到了Bo的洗发水或浴液的香味，或者她身上的其他什么东西的香气。Tamsin说不出来，她觉得可能是某种花香或者果香，柔软而清新。这让她想起了Bo在前一天晚上吸食之前如何舔舐她的脖子，不知道为什么，Bo的鼻尖轻轻抵住她的喉咙 这个场景让她感觉口干舌燥。

"嘿，我允许你碰它了吗！？" Tamsin一边大声说一边把吊坠从Bo手里拽了回来。

Bo翻了个白眼，坐下了。她沉默了一会儿，终于因为那微弱的，香甜又苦涩的气味失了神，脱口问道："反正你的血液里有什么？"

"什么有什么？"Tamsin看着Bo扬了下眉

"因为它是如此的-" 当把"美味"这个词吞回来时，Bo差点咬了自己的舌头："与众不同。"

"请" Tamsin哼了一声："大声的赞美出来，太棒了，因为我他妈的实在是太棒了！"

"哇…谁给你的自信？ "Bo嘲笑道。她盯着Tamsin一两秒钟，然后问："女猎人的能力来自哪里？"

"呃… 天生的？"

"那么… 你天生就是个女猎人？"

"我天生就有这个能力，并且努力当好一个女猎人"Tamsin不耐烦的解释道："拥有杀死吸血鬼的能力，和成为女猎人是两件完全不同的事，有很多女性拥有这种能力，但只有极少数人能成为女猎人。有许多女性甚至直到死都不曾意识到自己拥有这种能力。"

"那你是怎么知道的？"

"呃… "Tamsin假装思索的说："在我16岁的时候，我突然美少女变身，并且杀死了一个问了太多问题的小吸血鬼。"

Bo笑着捅了一下Tamsin的胳膊："嘿，说真的，你是怎么发现自己的能力的？"

* * *

Tamsin 没有继续嘲讽她，而是咬住了下唇安静了下来。这时她才突然意识到，她从来没有和公会以外的人谈论过这件事。并不是她觉得这是个秘密或者其他什么东西，她只是从来不觉得有必要和任何人分享她的生活经历。

"不是我自己发现的"，她说："公会找到了我并且把我带了进去"

"公会发现的你… ？他们知道你有这个能力，所以主动过来找你？"Bo皱着眉头问。在得到Tamsin点头的认同后，她补充说："他们是怎么知道这个的？"

"我不知道，反正他们知道了" Tamsin说："我所知道的是，许多女性天生就具有杀死吸血鬼的能力，但公会只对其中的高手感兴趣。我不知道他们是怎么知道那些人是谁他们在哪儿，我只知道有一天他们来找我并且把我带了进来。"

"所以我猜，女猎人并不是一个在满月的时候被吸血鬼袭击的孕妇所生的，对吧？" Bo开玩笑的说。

Tamsin给了她一个冷眼，她正要对Bo刚刚说的话发表一些讽刺，她却突然想到了一件事。在短暂的思考后，她拿起案情文件，很快的翻看了一遍，特别留意了一下每个受害者的死亡方式和死亡时间。

"我就去他妈的… "Tamsin喃喃的说

"嗯？"Bo扬眉看了看这些文件，虽然她不知道Tamsin刚刚发现了什么，但看Tamsin把文件按日期进行了整理，她感觉这些案件的时间是个关键点。

"不吝啬分享一下你的发现？"Bo问

Tamsin抬起头，盯着Bo看了一会儿，然后说道："你知道，之前一直很困扰我，虽然几乎每个连环杀手都会杀死更多的人，但实际上不是这样。他有意识的在控制，我的意思是，你看看这里的第一个案件"

"漂亮… "Bo瞥了一眼档案立即转开了视线，喃喃的说。这可能是这系列案件中最残忍的一桩谋杀，受害者死无全尸，看起来她像是被剖开，然后被剁碎。

"他是不是疯了？"Bo问

"哦，相信我，他是个疯子，简直是个疯王之王"Tamsin说："我把这一切都弄错了。"

Bo大声的"蛤？"让Tamsin冷冷的盯着她。她继续说："一直以来我都觉得是他杀了这些女人，因为之前的受害者都死的非常惨"。

"但现在你觉得他并不想杀死他们？"

"不，我只是说杀死这些女人不是他的唯一目的。"Tamsin解释道。

"那他还有什么其他动机？"

Tamsin叹了口气，沉思半天，然后才说："你知道，满月孕妇的传闻并不是关于女猎人出生的唯一传闻，对于公会外的很多人来说，女猎人的来历一直是个谜，他们用各种各样的蠢话来解释女猎人来自哪里或者是怎么出生的。"

"所以… ？"Bo皱起了眉，她不知道为什么Tamsin又说到女猎人身上了。

"除了那个满月孕妇的传闻外，还有一个传闻，就是一个吸血鬼和人类的孩子有可能是女猎人"Tamsin说："如果，有一个地方的人相信，如果一个吸血鬼吸食一个孕妇并且杀死她，然后用她的血喂给胎儿，那这个孩子最终会成为女猎人。"

"卧槽… 这听起来太恶心了 " Bo大声的说："吸血鬼怎么能给一个母亲已经死亡的胎儿供血？谁会真的相信这一点。"

"那么，这个杀手呢？"Tamsin用手指轻轻敲了敲案情文件："他不止是杀了她们，他还在努力制造出女猎人。"

"什么！？"Bo惊呼，有点不知所措。她皱起眉看着这些文件："你是说，这个凶手… 不知道为什么相信了这个传言并且这么去做了？那不是… 我的意思是，虽然我看文件上她们有些人确实是怀孕了，但不是所有受害者都是啊？"

"因为不是所有受害者都被检测出来了" Tamsin说："早期的受害者整个腹部完全被挖空，摧毁，或者肢解，验尸官根本检测不出来。"

"但是… "当Bo意识到所有的遇难者尸体都被剖开后，她停顿了下来。对于后面的受害者来说，碎尸的手法更加诡异，就像杀手在进行什么手术一样 "哦，上帝…这是变态吗？"

"不管怎么说，我觉得他是在寻找合适的胎儿，他不知道他在杀害前几名受害者时会怎么样，但现在他明显熟练了。"

"如果…他只是想要胎儿，他为什么要对她们碎尸？"

"不好说，凶手是一个虐待狂型的人，也许有精神障碍，也许想打乱警察的视线" Tamsin总结说："也许还有其他原因，我不知道，我所知道的事，如果他试图制造一个女猎人，那就可以解释所有的事。所有的受害者都遭遇过性侵，有些人怀着孕，有些人不好说… 而且所有的受害者都被肢解。"

"好吧，我觉得我们的推断是正确的。"

"我是推断是对的"Tamsin打断了Bo的话并指了指自己："让我们说'我是对的'。"

Bo睁大了眼睛："好吧，让我们说你是对的。现在那里有一个相信他自己可以制造女猎人的混蛋，我们怎么能抓住他？"

Tamsin嗤笑一声："我们会抓住他—我的意思是，我会抓住他。因为我知道这个传闻是从哪里来的，它来自一个非常偏僻的小村庄。"

"所以，无论凶手是谁，他一定是从那个村里出来的？"

"-至少应该跟那个村子有联系"Tamsin说，"整理这样的名单不会很长，如果他疯了，一定有人会注意到什么。"

"为什么一个吸血鬼想要制造一个女猎人？"

"因为他可以以他喜欢的方式把她养大，把她变成最恐怖，最强大的杀人机器。"Tamsin说："他也能感受控制唯一能杀死他的那种力量的快感。"

"但，这只是个谣言，对吧？"Bo紧张的问

Tamsin摇了摇头："你能想象它是真的吗？"

Bo微微点了点头，一时之间，她不不知道该如何是好。

* * *

"我要去打个电话" Tamsin拿着手机走出了房车，她打通电话和对方交谈着，直到她听见Bo发出一声巨大的愤怒的惊呼。

她冲了回去，看了一眼，刚好瞥见糖包一脸奸笑的跑出卧室，冲出去消失在黑暗里。

"这只死狗睡在我唯一的睡袋里！"当她从卧室里把睡袋拖出来的时候，Bo沮丧的大叫。

"好吧，洗衣机在那边" Tamsin强忍着笑。

"这需要干洗，最少需要两天时间，我都还不知道这个城镇有没有合适的干洗店可以为吸血鬼服务" Bo沮丧的指着天："上帝，我要宰了它！"

"放松… 你不能用睡衣或者其他东西遮住自己吗？或者，我的意思是，如果你愿意的话，你可以睡在壁橱里，那里面完全黑暗—"

Bo用枕头打了她的脸，"那只死狗！"她大声的喊着。当Tamsin终于还是是忍不住笑了出来，她又用枕头打了她一下。


	11. Chapter 11

Tamsin和Bo（不顾金发女人的反对而坚决加入）追踪了吸血鬼连环杀手，在当地警方的帮助下，她们终于找到了凶手。他们来到了一个偏僻社区的单身公寓里。他们的出现—特别是全副武装的吸血鬼犯罪特种部队—让邻居们感到震惊。

当他们破门而入，一名男子从沙发后站了起来。

他应该就是杀手，至少Bo是这么想的。因为他看起来和她在这里看到的照片一样，虽然他和她想象的完全不一样。

Bo曾经认为他至少应该是个冷酷的人，眼里多少会有一丝凶残，她把他想象成一个怪物或者禽兽，脸上满是疯狂的对血腥的渴望。

然而，站在她面前的这个人看起来太普通不过，他是个既不高大也不强壮的中年男人，稍微有点驼背，左脚残疾，一头灰色的头发。看起来像一名普通的在停车场里帮人搬运货品的搬运工。她企图在他的脸上找到那种疯狂，她顺着他的声音和眼睛寻找着，她确信她能找到一些蛛丝马迹，但她一无所获。

那个男人看起来很平静，很惊讶，又有点害怕？ 当一名警官逮捕他的时候，他没有任何挣扎，反击，或者企图逃跑。好像他的脑子不在这里似的，他只是茫然的盯着警官的背心，难以理解警官告诉他的任何事情。

Bo在想，是不是她们搞错了，这个人不是他们要找的杀手，也许在调查过程中，她们得到了一些错误的信息，最后来到错误的地方逮捕了错误的人。

然后，她看到那个人转过头来看Tamsin。他先看了一眼她的脸，然后他的视线往下落在Tamsin佩戴的猎刀上看到那个带着血迹的符文时，有种邪恶的欲望在他眼中爆发了。混杂着嫉妒，痴迷，仇恨和厌恶，他的眼睛闪闪发光，仿佛终于找到了他一生中一直在追寻的东西，他脸上的表情让Bo感觉到毛骨悚然。

这个男人向Tamsin迈近了一步，他张开嘴，好像要对她说什么。一时间Bo不知道是因为他看到Tamsin太过于激动，还是他要做什么。

"哦… 你… 你… "那个男人激动的语无伦次，甚至说不出完整的话来。Tamsin轻蔑的一拳打在他脸上，两名警察拉住了她，另外两名警察则把凶手拖了出去。这个过程中凶手一直都盯着Tamsin，那种眼神让Bo感觉很不舒服。

Bo和Tamsin在这个男人的房子里寻找证据。起初，她们只是在寻找凶手可能保留的物证，或者是详细记录着杀人经过的日志什么的。然而当她们发现地下室有一个可以移动的柜子时，她们意识到凶手藏匿了不仅仅是一些物证那么简单。当Tamsin推开柜子时，一股浓烈的恶臭散发出来。当她们看到柜子后面漆黑的甬道时，她们立即捂住了鼻子和嘴巴。

黑暗中传来低沉的呻吟声，喘息，低语，就像有一群惊恐的动物躲在里面似的。Tamsin终于找到了灯的开关并打开了它，昏黄的灯光照亮了柜子后面的地牢。看起来凶手在他的房子下面挖出了一块巨大的空间把他当作监狱使用。里面的受害者在恐惧中蜷缩在一起，当她们看到Bo和Tamsin时，她们惊恐的颤抖着，一些人争先恐后的缩在角落里。

当Tamsin和Bo的眼睛终于适应了这种昏暗的环境，可以看清整个地牢时，她们意识到不是所有的受害人都还活着。其中一些已经死了，有些人已经死了很久，她们的尸体高度腐烂。看起来凶手并没有打算哪怕清理一点点这里。角落里还有一小堆骨头，但Bo不能确定这些骨头是人骨还是动物的。

Bo看着那些吓坏了，脸色苍白，她从来没有在任何人脸上看到过这么多这样的恐惧。她想告诉她们现在她们很安全，一切都会好起来的，没有人会再伤害她们。她想告诉她们她来这里是为了帮助她们。但她始终无法说出话来，她的手紧紧攥成拳，感觉冷汗已经浸透了她后背的衬衫。

Tamsin叹了一口气，示意外面的警察进来把受害者带出去，然后她单膝跪下，从地板上拿起一件破衣服："这狗娘养的一定至少已经这么做了几十年… "她看着衣服的款式说。

"所以他把所有的受害者都关在这里？就在他家的正下方？"当她看着最后一名被警察带出去的受害者时，Bo的声音有些颤抖。受害者的声嘶力竭的尖叫和挣扎让她无法冷静。

随后她的视线落在两个水桶和拐角处一个又小又脏的水槽上。她以为那是盛放食物和水的，但它们被老旧的血迹和排泄物覆盖。这个发现带给了她极大的不适感。

"不是所有受害者"Tamsin提醒她："记得那些把我们带到这里的尸体吗？"

"你没有… 你没有告诉我他有三十个女人被锁在地下室里，就像这样… "

"我也不知道" Tamsin坦诚的回答。

"如果—如果他一直把她们关在这里，他为什么又突然开始抛尸？"

"我猜，他年纪大了，体力不济和残疾的腿都让他没法继续在这里挖更大的地牢，所以他就出去抛尸了？"

Bo沉默的点了点头。当她再次环顾四周，一阵恶心袭来，她终于吐了。她以这种令人尴尬的方式缓解了她的不适感后，她咳嗽了一声，泪流满面。

不是因为她现在看到的或者闻到的什么东西，也不是因为尸体和肮脏的水槽。令她感到恶心的是，一个人可以对许多无辜的人做出如此可怕的事。

"你好点了吗？"Tamsin问道。她一脸坏笑，像往常一样讽刺她，但声音里仍然有一丝担忧流露出来。

Bo深吸了一口气，摇了摇头。她正要准备说点什么，却突然听见从墙里传来一阵微弱的声音。

"你听到了吗？"她皱着眉问。

"听到什么？你的呕吐声？上帝啊简直360度立体环绕高清啊" Tamsin拉长了声音说

"不" Bo说："我想我听到了什么，从墙里传来的… "

"哦？"Tamsin皱起眉头。但她很快意识到，作为吸血鬼，Bo的听力比她敏锐的多。她指着她们身后的墙向Bo扬了下眉，Bo擦着嘴巴点了点头。

Tamsin仔细检查了墙壁，终于发现一块墙砖和周围的不太一样，它是一块可以拉出来的混凝土块。

Tamsin撬开了"门"，空气中血液，呕吐物和粪便的混合味变得愈发浓重。门后还有一个地牢，里面有一群生物，他们一边哼哼唧唧的发出声音一边寻找可以藏匿的地方。

在昏暗的灯光下，Bo看着那些生物。她想称他们为"孩子"或者"婴儿"，甚至可以称之为"人类"，但他们看起来不是人类。他们的四肢如同烧焦的棍棒，眼里只有仇恨和嗜血。他们的牙齿尖锐，皮肤呈现病变的颜色。

他们看起来完全像一群食尸鬼。

Tamsin和警长进行了交谈，从他们的谈话中，Bo意识到了一个可怕的事实：这些像食尸鬼一样的生物，可能是杀手和受害者们的孩子。

Bo绝望的闭上了眼睛，双手紧握着，在恐惧，厌恶和愤怒中，她看着警察把这些生物带走。她忍不住想知道他们会面临什么，或者说，社会会不会允许他们活下去。

她还迫切想知道那些受害者都遭遇了什么，她依然记得她们的眼神，她们中大多数人已经如同行尸走肉。是，她们还活着，但是，感觉她们很久以前就已经死了。

她甚至无法想象这些女人遭受了什么。在这个黑暗的狭小地牢里，她们被囚禁，侵犯，以最残酷的方式被虐待。她们的生命被这样耗损，撕碎，这样的伤口能愈合吗？

Bo深吸一口气，走回客厅。她麻木的看着屋外所有的警车，警察正要将凶手带回去。Bo想，如果现在应该是最好的机会和凶手谈一下了。毕竟，她一路追寻到这里，是因为她觉得这个人可能认识另一个怪物，那个杀死她全家并把她变成吸血鬼的凶手。

在她走出去之前，她不小心对上了他的眼睛，那双眼睛里的邪恶和疯狂令人望而却步。她意识到他已经失去理智（如果他有过的话），她害怕从他嘴里吐出的任何东西都成为她余生中的噩梦。

* * *

回去的路途变得格外安静。Bo坐在那里，祈祷她在地牢里看到的东西不会让她晚上做噩梦。外面下着的小雨仿佛使一切都褪了色，就好像世界突然变成了一片灰暗的蓝色，红绿灯在雨里成为整个世界唯一亮丽的颜色。车里一直保持着沉默，直到Bo看到了Tamsin的眼睛。Bo可以从那对蓝绿色的眼睛里看到自己的倒影，她看起来惊恐苍白，就像今天看到的受害者一样。

感觉有点尴尬，Bo转过身去。她觉得Tamsin会嘲笑她的害怕和脆弱。

然而，Tamsin没有说一句话。她用自己的手覆上Bo冰冷的手，轻轻的揉压着它。她的眼睛仍然看着前方的道路和汽车，慢慢的用手指抚摸着Bo拇指的一侧。Bo能感觉到她温热的皮肤，温暖有力的心跳，这像火焰一样点燃了她，振作着她。

沉默片刻后，Tamsin放开她的手，把双手搭在方向盘上，看了一眼 Bo，嘴角露出了一个嘲笑："你看起来像一只粉红色的小猪"

Bo尴尬的清了清嗓子，一开始她以为是因为她脸红了，当她想到这一点时，她手指上残留的Tamsin的体温让她的身体又开始发烫起来。

过不了一会儿，她看着镜子里的自己，意识到Tamsin指的是别的东西—她的皮肤像玫瑰花一样微微发红。

Bo翻了翻白眼，说："因为我已经三天没有在防晒睡袋里睡觉了，都怪那只死狗！"

"你不是把它送到干洗店去了吗？" Tamsin看到Bo的白眼后笑了起来。

"对，如果黎明之前他们还是没洗干净它，我真的会在网上给他们留个差评。" Bo哼了一声。

"好了，放松，我觉得阳光至少还要两到三天才能让你蒸发" Tamsin说。

Bo打了她的肩膀，Tamsin笑了起来，她用余光看了一眼Bo，她大声的笑了出来。她觉得有点松了口气，黑发女人也在笑，看起来没那么害怕了。

她的眼睛慢慢落在Bo的手上，她刚刚握住她的手。她想再握住那双苍白柔软的手，想要温暖那些冰凉的手指，用指尖擦拭她柔软的皮肤。她想把Bo抱在怀里，给她一个轻吻，温暖她，安慰她，帮她驱赶那些恐惧的阴影，她想看到那双棕色眼眸融化在她的拥抱里。

这些想法使她指尖颤抖，口干舌燥，心跳有些狂乱。

她们在黎明前回到了房车里，Bo看到干洗店已经把她的睡袋送回来了。她们各自洗了澡，然后Tamsin给自己做了一些微波速食，并就Bo应该如何不偷她的冰淇淋提出了意见，因为她不需要食物来生存。而Bo则当着Tamsin的面舀起大大的一勺放在另一个碗里，挑衅的舔着勺子上浓稠的巧克力糖浆。随后，Tamsin通过电话联系了几个客户，Bo则喝掉了两瓶软饮。

* * *

Tamsin挂断电话后，她问Bo："我还以为你至少会跟那个混蛋谈谈？"

"嗯？" Bo诧异的问

"你说过你想跟凶手谈谈" Tamsin提醒她："你在害怕什么？"

"我没有害怕" Bo反驳道："我只是… 我只是不觉得他能说出什么，我的意思是，他看起来已经疯了… "

她轻轻的笑了笑，摇了摇头。之后，她深深的叹了一口气，然后低声说道："我希望我能记住他的脸。"

Bo对着Tamsin扬起的眉毛解释："我的意思是… 我试过，但我做不到，我试着对比了了那件事前后所有遇到的陌生人的面孔，但他们没有一个相似。"

"呃，你知道你有可能根本没有见过他，对吗？"

"我明白" Bo点点头："但是… 为什么？一个素未谋面的人为什么能这么做？我的意思是… 他杀害我的家人一定是有原因的，对吧？理由是什么呢？它应该不是随机的，我的意思是… 它怎么可能是随机发生的呢？"

Tamsin的嘴角笑出了一个大大的弧度，然而她的心却随着Bo努力抑制着的眼泪而下沉着。

"你还记得什么？"她忍不住问

Bo摇了摇头，耸了耸肩："什么都没有"她说："我不记得任何吸血鬼接近过我，我不记得有看到什么奇怪的东西。"

"好吧，他可能乔装了？比如有线电视安装工或者快递员？"

Bo忍不住笑了起来："你现在听起来像是采访我的警探" 她暂时停顿了一下，又喝了一口—不是因为口渴，而是她手中拿着东西。这样她才能把视线放在瓶子身上，而不是迎着Tamsin的目光："我唯一能想起来的一个陌生人是一个40多岁的女人。"

Tamsin扬起眉："她怎么了？"

"她是… 她是一个女猎人，我想" Bo迟迟疑疑的说。

令她意外的是，Tamsin皱起了眉："事情发生前，有女猎人接近过你，你确定？"

Bo点点头："我确定…我的意思是，我想是那样的。"

"嗯" Tamsin用食指敲着桌子："她看起来像什么？"

"呃…一个四十多岁的女人？" Bo重复了这个描述："黑黑的，高高大大，卷发… "

"这猜不出来，她的名字叫什么？她跟你提过她的名字，对吧？"

"我记得她说过，但我不记得确切的名字了，而且… 我记得是个很常见的女性名字" Bo低声的说。

"那你还记得她鲜血符文的样式吗？每个女猎人都有着不同的别名，如果你—我可以很容易搞清楚到底是谁"

"没有… 这个必要了" Bo低声的说："她是… 呃… 她已经死了"

"什么？怎么回事？我的意思是，你是怎么知道的？"

"呃… 一开始我不知道她是个女猎人，我不知道她是谁，她在商店或者什么地方找我，问了一些让我困惑的问题。事情发生后，我向警察提到了她，然而几天后警探找我问了一些关于她的问题。我问他是不是跟谋杀有什么关系。他告诉我她是一个女猎人，他们的结论是，她在追杀那个杀我家人的吸血鬼。他们认为在凶手杀死她之前，她可能已经知道他盯上了我的家人，所以她接近我想要警告我… "

"这很有可能，他们有没有跟她对话？"

"他们试着找了一下，但是她似乎突然离开了镇上，几周后，他们在一个废弃的工厂里发现了她的尸体。他们告诉我，她看起来像是和吸血鬼搏斗，吸血鬼杀了她并把她扔在那里… "

"那他们至少找到她的日记了吗？"Tamsin问道。

"她的日记？"Bo抬起眉

"对，就是一本日记本，她应该随身携带的。"

"呃… 我不知道，我的意思是，警探们从来没有告诉我这样的细节，我只知道社区筹集了一些钱把她埋葬了。过了一段时间，警察结了案，因为他们觉得没有什么可以继续调查下去了。我试图找过跟那个赏金猎人相关的线索，但那是很久以前的事… "

她突然停顿了，因为她反应过来一件事：""你怎么知道她有日记？她皱着眉看着Tamsin。

"每个女猎人都有一本" Tamsin耸耸肩

"哦？所以你也有？"Bo问。在得到Tamsin的肯定之后，她喃喃的说："所以你觉得当她…当她死的时候，她应该带在身边？"

"她应该带着，但我不知道当他们发现她的尸体时，日记还在不在她身上" Tamsin说："如果我们—我的意思是，如果你能找到她的日记，我可用一个优惠的价格把它翻译给你。"

"我自己能读"Bo说，她觉得Tamsin提出报价这件事很可笑。

"你看不懂女猎人的专用语，亲爱的"Tamsin说："只有女猎人可以"

Bo哼了一声，摇了摇头："就算我可以读，我仍然不知道她的日记里写了什么。因为我不知道它在哪儿。我的意思是，如果那个吸血鬼杀死了她，他可能已经把日记本拿走了"

一阵沉默又出现在她们两个之间，Bo静悄悄的喝着她的饮料，Tamsin用电脑回复了一些电子邮件。她们的目光偶尔相遇，两个人都似乎有千言万语想和对方说，但又找不到合适的词汇。有那么一阵子，她们只是静静地看着对方，听着外面的晚风柔和的吹过。

* * *

终于，Tamsin关掉了她的笔记本电脑并站了起来。她俯身靠近Bo一字一句的说："我跟你说过，Bo。我们都是怪物，你，我，那只该死的狗，我们都是怪物。我们都不正常，我们谁都不可能再变的正常… "

她不知道自己为什么突然会说这样的话，也许是Bo眼中隐藏的悲伤，也许是Bo声音里的那种苦涩，它们狠狠的挤压着Tamsin的心。也可能是Bo的眼睛，它们太温柔太可爱了，它们让她沦陷，只想沉沦下去。

当她的声音消失在房间里，她的心跳快停止了，她看到了Bo眼中闪烁的光芒，她感觉窒息，感觉胸口隐隐作痛。她将手指伸进Bo柔软的长发里，她轻轻吻住Bo的嘴唇，那双冰冷的嘴唇在她的轻吻中颤动着，她们疯狂的继续下去。

当Tamsin急需一些空气来呼吸时，她将自己抽离了Bo，她凝视着Bo的眼睛，她觉得自己应该就这样停下。但她怎么可能做的到，当Bo用迷蒙的眼无声的乞求她时，她怎么可能停的下来？她再次吻上了Bo的肌肤，这次她的体内燃起了一种更激烈的激情。在她回过神来之前，她已经把Bo抱在床上压在身下，拉起了她的衬衫，解开了她的裤子。

她的手指在欲望中颤抖着，让她将Bo的衬衫解开显得有些费劲。黑发女人半张着的性感的嘴唇和她优美脖颈的曲线轮廓让她十分分心，她不得不停下来每隔几秒就亲吻它们轻咬它们。她终于把Bo的衬衫解开扔在一边，当她把Bo的胸罩推上去的时候，她发现那些乳头已经兴奋的变的坚挺，她慢慢的把手掌覆拢在它们上面时，从Bo的嘴里发出了一声呻吟。她一个一个的把轮流把它们含在嘴里，她狠狠的拉扯它们，让它们感觉疼痛，每当她在上面用舌尖打圈时，Bo的呻吟声都会颤抖一下。

"Tamsin… " Bo喘息着，示意她进一步

"嗯？你需要我做点什么吗？"Tamsin在Bo的腹部移动她的嘴唇时，嘲弄的说。

Bo无法回答她的问题，她的思绪被强烈的情欲左右着，她的视线随着Tamsin滚烫的嘴唇从她的小腹往下移动，她看着Tamsin粗暴的脱下她的裤子，隔着她已经湿透的内裤盯着她的下面。"请… "在她无法停止之前，这个词从她的唇间逸出，她张开她的双腿，让金发女人用牙齿脱下她的内裤。

当Tamsin的嘴唇终于碰到了她肿胀的有些疼痛的褶皱时，Bo的头猛的往后仰起，发出了一个亢奋的呻吟。她可以感觉到Tamsin的舌头覆盖在她的阴蒂上，如此柔软，如此炙热，如此邪恶。当Tamsin突然停下并离开时，Bo沮丧的呻吟着，她对女猎人微微皱起了眉头，像在问她为什么停下。"有一点耐心，亲爱的… "Tamsin在她双腿之间沿着她温热潮湿的沟壑滑动着她的手指，在她耳边轻声说着："如果我现在舔你，你会想要一口甜美温暖的血液，对吧？"

Bo在Tamsin的话语中剧烈的喘息着，她看着那双调皮的蓝绿色的眼睛，脱口而出："真的吗？你会…你会让我得到一些… " 她说不出话来，因为她的声音在欲望中颤抖着。Tamsin血液的味道鲜活的回到她身上，仿佛此刻就萦绕在她的舌尖上，她身体的每一个细胞都为之尖叫。

"我知道，你渴望这个，你这个肮脏的小吸血鬼" Tamsin轻轻笑着，一遍轻舔过Bo的耳垂。

Bo沮丧的呻吟着，但当Tamsin的手指进入她的时候，呻吟立刻变得兴奋起来。金发女人用拇指尖揉搓着她的阴蒂，给她带来潮水般的汹猛快感，以至于她紧紧咬着自己的嘴唇，直到咬出了血。

"喜欢这样，是吧？" Tamsin用拇指来回折磨着那个兴奋的小珍珠，她低声对Bo说。

"用力…Tamsin… "Bo乞求着，她的后背从床上拱起，然后开始收紧和颤抖，她大声的喘气。

Tamsin慢慢的抽出她的手指，感受着四周那柔软又绝望的裹紧。她向Bo展示有多少蜜汁在这些手指上，然后将这些蜜汁涂抹在Bo的嘴唇上。她看着Bo吸吮着她的手指，说："如果你真的想要它，为什么不来拿呢… "

Bo睁大了眼睛，她的高潮仍然流遍她的身体，她听出了Tamsin话里的意思，仅仅是想到能咬住Tamsin并从这个金发女人身上吸食，就让她难以自制，她开始颤抖起来。

当她撕开Tamsin的T恤时，她喘着粗气，然后她抓住了金发女人的腰，将她压在身下。Tamsin的手紧紧的抓住了两侧的床单，Bo在那对柔软的乳房上粗暴的扯咬着，在Tamsin温暖的皮肤下传来强烈的脉搏声，一时间她觉得难以区分自己内心两种不同的欲望，是对血液的渴求还是对Tamsin的欲望？或者，这两个本来就是一样的？

她饥渴的亲吻那对乳房，吸吮着乳头，就像它们是唯一重要的东西。她的舌尖掠过了Tamsin每一寸温暖的皮肤，她不知疲倦的吻着那坚强的心跳，她一遍又一遍的吻着它。

在Tamsin的小腹上留下一丝潮湿渴望的吻后，她朝着金发女人的下面移动。Bo把Tamsin的丁字裤拉开，毫不费力的用嘴唇覆盖住那些胀痛的皱褶。她打算先给Tamsin一个漫长痛苦的挑逗，但当她看到金发女人的阴唇在她舌头下兴奋的跳动时，她想出了一个更好的主意。

她用嘴唇把那些柔软的皱褶拉扯着，Tamsin立刻发出了大声的甜美的呻吟。

"上帝… 你很在行… "Tamsin用手指摸着Bo的头发，满足的叹了口气。当她再也无法抵挡那些炽热的潮涌时，她从床上拱起身，然后，她的思绪有一部分突然想知道在她高潮时Bo会不会吸食她，这个想法又将她推上了顶峰。她感觉自己无法控制的颤栗着，随后Bo的嘴唇吻了她，但只是短暂的，随后那双嘴唇移动到了她的脖子上。那个缓慢的动作使她发抖，她脖子上轻微的痛感让她想起Bo正在吸食她，这种痛感使她再次紧紧的抓住了Bo的手指。

Bo沾满鲜血的嘴唇再次碰到了她的双唇，她们一边厮磨着，一边亲吻另一个女人的手。随着Tamsin又来到了快感的顶峰，Bo又一次吸食了她，而这次，黑发女人也因为自己的顶峰而颤抖和呻吟起来。

Bo精疲力尽的的躺了下来，她将前额靠在Tamsin胸前，她喘着粗气。金发女人强有力的心跳使她感觉安心。当Bo抬起头看她时，Tamsin温柔的擦拭了还留在Bo唇上的血，露出了一个坏笑。她用指尖轻压Bo的嘴唇，如她想的一样，Bo闭上眼睛，舔着指尖上的鲜血。当那双美丽的棕色眼睛再次睁开时，Tamsin伸出手指慢慢的顺着轮廓轻抚过Bo的脸颊，她被她迷住了，她在Bo的唇上落下一个轻吻。

这个吻里有着太多的甜蜜和亲密感，这让她们都觉得有些害怕。然后，她们再次吻了起来，吻的那么小心翼翼，那么轻柔，就好像她们害怕会打破那些太脆弱太变幻无常的东西。

在不知道过多久以后，Tamsin的手机铃声打破了沉静。

"我可能得接这个电话" Tamsin说，虽然她实在懒得去接。

"我应该去洗个澡"，Bo说，但她完全没有从Tamsin身上挪开哪怕一个手指。

"对，你应该去" Tamsin紧靠着Bo说。她能听到自己的心跳，很响，很紧张，很兴奋。

如果Bo还有一颗跳动的心脏，她的心跳会和Tamsin一样快，甚至可能更绝望。

Tamsin的电话不停的响着，然而，两个女人只是将自己舒舒服服的埋在对方的臂弯里，闭上了眼睛。


	12. Chapter 12

Bo在梦里，她漂浮在充满活力的色彩中，甜美的声音，温暖的微风和熟悉的面孔环绕着她。到处都是微笑和盛开的鲜花… 一切都是那么轻松愉快，那么活泼真实，直到它们都变成了震耳的手机铃声，持续不断的响着，迫使她醒过来。

"关掉它… "她抱怨着然后把脸埋进枕头里，好像它能隔绝铃声似的。

Tamsin懒洋洋的笑了起来，紧紧的搂了搂Bo的腰，然后放开了她，去找她的手机。

摸完床头柜上所有的东西，Tamsin终于从散落在地板上的所有衣服下找到了她的手机，接了电话。当她终于停止了那个响亮吵闹的铃声时，Bo发出了一声轻柔满足的呻吟。

Tamsin聊了一会儿电话，Bo只听见她低沉沙哑的声音。

"我得走了"Tamsin在通话结束后说："需要去镇上见一个客户。"

"现在？"Bo撅起嘴，她睁开疲惫的眼睛看了一眼金发女人。她的超感还没完全褪却，阳光那么柔和，半裸的Tamsin的剪影如同梦幻一般。不管Bo刚才想问什么，她现在完全被她迷住了，她凌乱的卷发，她的脸的轮廓，湿润柔软的嘴唇，她修长的脖颈，还有上面的咬痕…她搞出来的那些咬痕，而金发女人喜欢它。

"对，现在"Tamsin告诉她，她跳下床，抓起一些干净衣服和一条浴巾。

"好吧… "Bo哼了一声。

"怎么，我不在睡不着了？"Tamsin蹲下来看着她戏弄的说，她用手指揉着Bo的嘴角擦去了那里的一小块血迹："昨晚吸的这么嗨，我猜你应该会睡得很好。"

"我没有吸高… "Bo轻声抗议着，她的视线再次徘徊在那些咬痕上，内心冒出一丝紧张的兴奋感："我没有吸食太多，对吗？" 她用她的食指轻轻抚过它们，Tamsin的脉搏正好在她的指尖下，强壮，热烈，充满生机。

Tamsin没有回答她的问题，她只是将手指滑进Bo的头发，靠近她的嘴唇，吻了她一下。依依不舍的咬了一下Bo的下唇，她把自己拉了回来，说："记得我们今晚要在午夜之前离开，确保你从商店搞到了我们需要的一切，好吗？"

"好… "Bo喃喃的说，一边看着金发女人走进浴室一边点头。Tamsin柔美的嘴唇和她甜美的味道还萦绕在她身上，让她的声音有些颤抖。

慢慢的，Bo又睡入梦中，她梦见自己被温暖蓬松的翅膀拥绕着。

* * *

从商店买了所有需要的东西以后，Bo回到了房车，她处理了一些工作上的邮件，花了几个小时看了一部老电影。然后她给自己加热了一瓶饮料，她所喝的每一口都在提醒着她，和Tamsin的鲜血相比，它有多乏味。

她喝不下去了，把剩下的倒进厕所，一边想着Tamsin怎么还不回来，一边按下了冲水按钮。

已经是晚上10点了，本来她们计划着在午夜前离开。但Tamsin还是没有出现，也没有打个电话说临时有变什么的。Bo决定给Tamsin打个电话，但没有接通。她的语音信箱也满了，也没有回复她的短信。

呵呵。Bo皱起了眉头。可能她还在跟客户聊天不方便接电话？也可能太忙了没有注意到手机在响？

Bo在脑海里设想了无数种可能，Tamsin没什么事，只是没有接她的电话。但这些假设都没法说服她内心隐约的不安。但是能发生什么呢？Tamsin是个女猎人，她能搞定一切。可能是谁牵绊住了她？

在看了自己手机100次以后，Bo终于决定去镇上找Tamsin。总比坐在这里傻等好的多吧？她穿着衣服想。当她走过橱柜的时候，她停下了脚步，轻轻用脚尖把门勾开，"嘿，在吗？"她问。

在Bo又踢了踢门以后，糖包不耐烦的哼了一声

"我… 我要去找Tamsin，你要一起吗？"

糖包大声叫了一下。

"她可能有危险，我的意思是… 我们应该在30分钟前就离开的，但是她一直没回来" Bo解释道。

糖包低吼着，好像它很生气Bo用这么点儿小事打扰它的睡眠。

"我很认真的"，Bo撇了撇嘴："你不担心吗？"

糖包哼了一声，Bo觉得要么这货觉得她有点神经质了，要么就是它根本不在乎。

"好吧，那我一个人去" Bo哼了一声："我不在的时候，别碰我的东西。"

糖包这次都懒得搭理她。

* * *

Bo觉得她排的这个队至少还要一个小时才能进城里。午夜之后，吸血鬼应该都在里面寻欢作乐。令她意外的是，她是唯一一个准备进入吸血鬼友好区的人。

当她到达门口时，她发现大门前有个"请勿进入"的牌子，旁边还有一个告示，表明今晚这个地区暂时关闭，开放时间另行通知。

关闭？她盯着告示时，Bo困惑了。我勒个去？它怎么关闭了？出了什么事吗？

当她又给Tamsin打了一次电话后（当然，还是没有接通），她决定问问守卫里面发生了什么事。

Bo走进大门旁边的守卫岗亭，一个身穿制服的中年男子坐在里面背对着Bo，他正在打着电话，脸上的表情焦虑不安。

Bo朝守卫挥了挥手，但他根本没有注意到她。她不得不敲了敲窗户，他终于回头看到了她。守卫挂了电话，犹豫了一下，把窗户开了一条小小缝，俯身说："对不起，女士，我们…今晚已经关门了。"

"我知道，我看到告示了，所以发生什么事了？"Bo问

"没什么"，那个家伙马上回答说

"那为什么要关门？"

"因为…我们今晚临时关门，好吗？"

"没错，你们毫无缘由的在吸血鬼出没的时间里关闭了整个吸血鬼活动区" Bo哼了一声："说吧，发生了什么事？"

"请… " 守卫有些沮丧的喃喃的说："回家吧。"

"那你给我一个理由"。Bo说，"为什么要关门，嗯？"

"不行，我不能告诉你" 守卫坚决的说

Bo翻了个白眼，"好吧，我知道了，你什么都不知道" 她大声的说

那个家伙显然对Bo的话感到不高兴，"我知道，我当然知道" 他说

"好—" Bo哼了一声。

"好吧，你想知道为什么会关门吗？我来告诉你为什么，一群疯了的母狗在里面搞的天翻地覆，吓坏了所有人"，守卫不假思索的说了出来。

"一群疯了的母狗—等等，你是说女猎人？"Bo皱起眉头

"哎呀呀呀呀" 守卫冲着Bo直摆手，好像这是个什么不详的词似的："无论如何，现在你知道我为什么不让你进去了吧，赶紧回去吧。"

"我不怕，实际上我见过几个"Bo说

"对，我也是，但刚刚她们来了一大群你知道吗" 守卫说："不是一两个人，而是一大群，当这些疯女人出现的时候，你知道她们正在追杀像你和我这样的人。"

"好吧，我不是罪犯，我认为你也不是。不管她们多么讨厌我们，她们也不能像以前那样无缘无故的追杀吸血鬼，这是违法的"。Bo解释说

"无缘无故的… 我们在讨论女猎人，她们存在的意义就是杀了我们，好吗？你觉得我们都是无辜的，我们都是怪物，它流淌在我们的血液里，你无法否认，没有人可以否认。而且，你没有听说最近全国各地爆发的那些吸血鬼惨案吗？我的意思是… "

"我知道了"，Bo打断了他："所以一群女猎人来了这里，这就是整个地区关门的原因？她们是来这里杀人的吗？"

"我不知道，她们应该没有杀人，但我觉得她们迟早会… 也许她们来这里查看，下次她们来的时候就是一场屠杀… "那个男人嘟囔着

"下次？她们已经走了？"Bo问

"我是听说的，但谁知道，也许她们假装离开了，实际上还埋伏在哪里… "他说："所以你知道为什么今晚这里关闭了吧？你该走了。"

"但是… 我需要进去找一个我的朋友"，Bo说："你说那些女猎人已经走了，所以应该没问题吧，对吗？"

"我不确定她们是不是走了，我觉得你最好别进去" 守卫说："如果我是你，我就回家，喝个饮料看个电影。"

"我必须要找到我的朋友"，Bo说："我不需要你陪着我，我只需要你把门打开，让我进去，然后再关上它。"

"恕我不能，我得到的命令就是今晚不能让任何人进去。"守卫说。

Bo沮丧的挠了挠头，深吸了一口气，看了看周围，悄悄的说："这样…你假装有事离开这里一会儿，我偷偷进去，怎样？"

守卫想了想她的提议，然后，他紧张的挫着大腿左右环顾了下说："这样不行。" 他一边站起来准备走一边说："我得去买包烟，不过我觉得我需要一些现金。"

Bo露出了一个会意的微笑，她灵巧的夹着一些现金塞进了守卫的口袋里，轻轻拍了一下说："先生，好好享受你的烟。"

* * *

在城门以里，空荡荡的街道上，酒吧和商店都关着门。没有成群结队的吸血鬼，没有在街角贩卖饮料的孩子，当Bo走过一家便利店时，里面的人迅速的关上百叶窗。

她费了很大的劲终于找到了一个愿意跟她说话的人，她从那个人那里打听到，这群女猎人在一家名为"the next"的酒吧里。不知道为什么，她想知道这些人的出现是不是跟Tamsin有关。她也不知道到哪里去找Tamsin，她决定先从这个酒吧查起。

The Next在一条蜿蜒的小街上，不太好找。用霓虹灯管组成的大乌鸦标志发着嗡嗡的电流声。平时这个时段它的停车场应该是满满当当的，但现在大部分车位都空着，零零散散的停着几辆车，其中就有Tamsin的那辆老款野马。

好极了。Bo皱着眉头走向车。所以她在这里，和那些女猎人碰面？她查看着车想着，车还是跟之前一样，一堆划痕，车里塞满各种垃圾。

没发现有什么问题，她犹豫着走进了酒吧。里面一片混乱，椅子被胡乱扔了一地，到处都是碎玻璃渣和倒翻的饮料。一个清洁工正在打扫，当Bo进来时，他被吓了一大跳，他猛的转过身来拿起扫帚警惕的盯着Bo。

"我们… 已经打烊了"，他确认Bo是个吸血鬼后，颤抖着说。

"它说开着啊"，Bo指着窗户上的OPEN标志说

"该死的…" 清洁工赶紧过去把牌子翻到CLOSED那面，"我们真的打烊了，所有人都走了"

"为什么他们都吓跑了？"Bo看着四周说。

"一群… 一群女猎人来，把这里弄得一团糟" 清洁工告诉她。

"一群女猎人…她们进来就砸东西？这太不够意思了" Bo说

"不，不是这样" 那个家伙颤抖着回答，好像想起来什么恐怖的事似的

"那是怎么回事？"Bo问

那个家伙艰难的咽了下口水，清了清嗓子，他盯着Bo说："呃…一开始我不知道她们是女猎人，我的意思是，没有人表现出来，她们甚至看起来不像一伙的。她们就像普通客人一样进来。"他转过身面对着门，指着门口的两张桌子（其中一张翻了过来，另一张倒在一边）继续说："其中一个人坐在这里，一个人坐那边，她们看起来都很正常，我的意思是，她们甚至了点了些喝的… "

"然后发生了什么？"

"有人进来，我不知道她也是个女猎人，这人进来以后，突然之间那些女猎人都拿出武器围住了她。这时我才知道她们都是女猎人，看到她们武器上那些红色的发光的东西，我吓坏了。所有人都开始尖叫，拼命往外跑，然后她们打了起来，所有东西都被砸烂了，刀光剑影的… "

"等等，你是说先来的女猎人在这里伏击后来的那个女猎人？"

"我看到的是这样没错" 那个人点了点头："她进来的时候，她们都朝她扑过来…她们花了好一会儿才抓住了她。"

"她们抓住了她… 然后呢？"

"我记得她们把她拖出去了，她们都上了一辆面包车。"

"那个被抓住的女猎人… 她长什么样子？"Bo问

"我记得不太清楚了… 高个子，金色的头发，蓝绿色的眼睛，穿着黑色的外套" 清洁工努力的回想。

该死的，要是我有一张她的照片也许他能认得出来…Bo沮丧的想。她企图努力回忆起Tamsin有些什么特别的特征，然后她想起了一件事："你看到她武器上那个红色发光的符文吗？还记得是什么图案吗？"

"呃… 我记得是个鸟…等等，也可能是翅膀。"那个人说

Bo发出了绝望的叹息："那你知道她们为什么要抓她吗？她们有说了什么吗？"

"有，我的意思是，她们在这里打斗的时候说了很多话，但是我听不懂"，那个人说："我觉得她们是在用另一种语言交流。"

Bo点点头，一定是那个该死的女猎人专用语，她想。

"你说她们都上了一辆面包车，面包车是什么样子？什么颜色的？她们去哪儿了？或者去了什么方向？"她问

"我不知道是什么牌子的面包车，颜色比较深，黑色之类的，她们去了哪儿？她们顺着这个街道走了的"，那个家伙指了指北方："我觉得她们可能往了北门去了，她们只能走那边。"

"谢谢"，Bo离开了酒吧

* * *

她在北门附近没有找到什么人，除了几个昏昏欲睡的守卫。她从他们那里打听到，刚才确实有一辆黑色的面包车开出了北门。

Bo走出北门，外面是通往高速公路的入口匝道。在仔细搜寻以后，她找到了一样东西—Tamsin的手机，摔的稀碎被扔在路边。

当她捡起这个破碎的手机时，强烈的恐惧涌上她的心头，一时间她无法思考，不能动弹。她的耳朵在轰鸣，脑子里嗡嗡作响，双腿打颤，整个人不可遏抑的开始发抖。她无法呼吸，她不知道自己在哪里，周围的一切都开始旋转，把她拉进了无法逃脱的梦魇里。

她拼命试图让自己清醒起来，她强迫自己在清冷的夜空里大口呼吸。呼吸，呼吸，呼吸！她告诉自己，用她吸血鬼的本能—唯一能阻止她现在昏过去的东西。

突然之间，她感到了什么。

一种气味，它被夜风吹到她的身上，在古松，枯草，水潭和发霉的泥土中飘荡。

这时新鲜血液的味道，甜蜜而苦涩，温暖又冰冷，微弱，非常微弱，气若游丝，又切实存在。

她认识这个气味，她太清楚了，这是Tamsin的血。她在几个小时前刚品尝过，还在她的舌尖萦绕。Tamsin肯定在打斗中受伤了，流了很多血。

她又努力深吸了一口气后，Bo的眼睛睁开了。突然之间，她清醒起来又可以移动了。

Bo顺着Tamsin血液的气味一路跟随到一个废弃的工厂前。这座破旧古老的建筑独自矗立在那里。树荫覆盖着满是涂鸦的墙体，它看起来像个恐怖的怪物。

看了它们一会儿后，Bo小心翼翼的靠近了建筑，没有什么人，她通过一扇破门进入了大楼。

当她走进大楼时，空气中Tamsin血液的味道扑面而来。它不再是一个模糊的线索。这不是一个小伤口渗出的几滴血能造成的。血味浓重，只有当人受了重伤时，Bo才会闻到如此强烈的血味。

她的獠牙不由自主的跳了出来，眼睛变成蓝色，她的胃开始痉挛，咆哮着渴望着鲜血，这种感觉差点让她吐了出来。

她拼命试图弄清楚那个气味从哪里出来的，但它弥漫在整个空气里，无处不在。她匆忙的穿过走廊，查看每扇窗户每扇门。在她找到之前，她遇到了一个人。

这时一个女猎人，手里拿着猎刀，猎刀上满是鲜血，她的手也沾满鲜血。新鲜温暖的血液，苍白的月光落在那些深红上，让它显得格外冰冷可怕。

那苦涩的味道，她快要不能呼吸了，恐惧全然席卷了她。

但很快，它迅速变成了愤怒，她内心的某种东西被唤醒了。


	13. Chapter 13

Tamsin逐渐清醒过来，起初她只能听见脑袋里纷杂的轰鸣声，随后鼻腔里一股浓厚的血腥味搞的她差点窒息。她想用力咳嗽好把喉咙里鼻腔里的那股血腥味咳出去，但她做不到。短促虚弱的呼吸之间依旧充满着甜腻腥臭的铁锈味。

她虚弱的呻吟着，想微微抬起头，但这个细微的小动作所牵扯的肌肉带来了一阵剧烈的疼痛，疼痛使她下意识的退缩了一下，这时她才发现自己被手铐紧锁着。

"好极了"，她想。深吸一口气后她努力弯曲手腕拨弄手铐，指尖传来重金属片粗糙的冰冷和黏腻感，显然它浸泡了不少血。

有些晕眩，视野正在逐渐变暗，她感觉自己又快昏过去了，强迫自己保持清醒。"我到底在哪里？"她努力睁开肿胀的眼睛查看周围。

她发现自己在一个黑漆漆的房间里，被铐在角落的管道上。墙上龟裂的漆面，破旧不堪的窗户和被灰尘厚厚覆盖的地板显示这里已经被废弃很久。房间的门紧锁着，在门的旁边放着一张旧书桌和一把旧办公椅。桌子上放着一个打开的皮套，里面装着一些金属做的工具：有不同长度和宽度的刀子，锯齿边缘的勺子… 这是一些刑具，她再清楚不过了。

Tamsin不屑的把视线从刑具上挪开了，然后微微向前俯身好让手指能摸到她的裤子的后兜。通常她用来撬锁的工具包就放在那里，但显然现在后兜里空无一物。她也找不到自己的手机，身上没有任何武器，包括她通常装在她脚踝上的那把备用左轮手枪。

她环顾四周，想找找生锈的钉子或者纸夹之类的可以让她打开手铐的小东西，但什么也没有找到。

她想也许可以试试把管子从墙上拽下来，但身上的每一处都让她感觉疼的难以忍受，她不可能有足够的力量来做到这一点。肋骨断了几根，前臂骨折，小腹有刺伤，背部可能有两处伤口…她在检查了自己的伤势后闭上了眼，绝望的喘息着。

在她再次陷入昏迷之前，房间的门被打开了，走进来一个女人，后面还跟着四个。

"看看是谁终于醒了？" 女人对着Tamsin说。她的声音虽然听起来柔和甜美，但明显充满了冷漠和厌恶。

Tamsin盯着她的脸看，一些熟悉的表情：一双大大的褐色的眼睛充满了着仇恨，嘴边的冷笑…其余的看起来有点模糊，不知为什么这让Tamsin觉得好笑。但笑声很快就变成了剧烈的咳嗽—喉咙里的血沫呛到了她。她慢慢的扫视着其他人，只是笑着。

离桌子最近的那个女人也是房间里最高的那个，她的头发在脑后打了个髻，脖子上挂着一块旧铭牌，穿着灰色的紧身T恤、迷彩裤、脏兮兮的靴子，别着一把猎刀。猎刀的刀柄一侧有一个发光的大黄蜂形血符文。

Tamsin认识她，她是Bethanie，代号"大黄蜂"。在女猎人公会解散前，她们俩在追捕吸血鬼的任务上合作了很长一段时间。

站在Bethanie旁边的是Jessa，代号"荆棘"。在Tamsin刚加入公会的时候，Jessa曾是她的导师。她看起来和Tamsin的记忆里一样，紧抿的嘴唇，锐利的眼神，短发…她依然在腰带上别着她的绞喉，Tamsin已经记不清有多少吸血鬼丧命在这条纤细多刺的金属链下。Jessa看起来和过去几乎没什么两样，白色的背心和黑色的裤子，但她右脸颊和手臂上的伤疤应该是新的。

在她旁边站着的是Elka，代号"紫色"—因为她紫色的眼睛。此刻她正背着弩，双手插兜，紫色的眼睛愤怒而憎恨的盯着Tamsin。

Tamsin不认识第四个女人，她看起来很年轻，有些紧张不安。她的腋下的两个枪套里都装着枪，每个手柄上都有个子弹图案的血符文。不过她的血符文看起来比其他人的要暗淡很多。Tamsin明白这个稚嫩的女猎手并没有掌握完全控制武器的能力，或者她的能力还很弱。

刚刚跟她说话的女人叫Mel，代号"小女巫"。她是一个有着金色头发，身材娇小，样貌甜美的姑娘。此刻她打扮的就好像要去参加鸡尾酒会—只是少了一个手包。她左手拎着一个对讲机，右手拿着一把手枪。她对着Tamsin微笑着，Tamsin冷冷的回迎着她的假笑。

"你花了很长时间来找我，是吧？"Tamsin嘲笑的说："还是说你只是很难找到一群卢瑟来组建你的这支小组？"

"随便你怎么想，Tamsin，你将是唯一一个被锁在管道上流血而死的人。"Mel回答她，嘴边露出一个残忍的笑。当Tamsin咳出更多血的时候，那个笑容更明显了。

"那我挺倒霉了"，Tamsin简单的说。

"这是你该得的，要知道你就像只老鼠，像只蟑螂一样很难被搞死。"Mel说。

"就当你是在夸我了"，Tamsin说。

"过去这么久了，我以为你至少应该像你做过的事那样结束自己了。但你居然还活着在这里，赚着吸血鬼受害者的钱。"

Tamsin轻哼了一声，摇了摇头："公会早就解散了，Mel"，她说："我现在为了生存而工作，也许你也应该尝试一下。"

"我倒是想，但我得忙着追捕像你这样的叛徒和吸血鬼"，Mel回答，："虽然公会已经解散了，但我们还是女猎人，当然至少我是。而你，我就不太确定了。"

"那些已经过去了，Mel，已经没有什么任务必须让我们杀死地球上每一个吸血鬼了，放手吧。"

"放手？放什么手？忘掉你是公会解散的原因？忘掉你杀了她们的事实！？" Mel大声的冲Tamsin喊道。

Tamsin把脑袋歪在一边又开始笑了起来："如果这是你要的，那就继续吧。不过我觉得我们讨论这些没有意义。"

"哦不，你以为这会很快结束？"Mel说："我要让你为你所做的事付出代价，我要让你受尽折磨，为那些在那里死去的人…为她… " 她最后几句话听起来带着点哭腔。

"哦？你想要折磨我吗？你觉得折磨可以从我嘴里听到认罪？"Tamsin盯着那双愤怒的眼睛说。

"我不需要你的认罪，Tamsin" ，Mel说："我知道你做了什么，这么多年我们以为你和他们一起死了。这些年我们都为你哀悼，但你活下来了。'幸存者是叛徒'，这是她的遗言。这么多年来我一直无法明白这句话的意思，直到有一天我意识到有一个人幸存下来了，就是你！" Mel说。

"你要是想泄愤，就来吧" Tamsin低声的说。

Mel把手伸向皮套里，用手指一个个抚摸着那些刑具以找出她认为最合适的一个。在她做出选择之前，她的对讲机传来了声音。

"怎么了？"Mel不耐烦的说。

"长官，我们在楼下发现一个可疑的人"，对方简短的回复她。

"干掉他"，Mel咬牙切齿的说。

* * *

Bo兴奋的抬起头来，她觉得有些晕眩，在她微红的视野中，她看清自己正身处一条狭窄肮脏的走廊，她的左边有一排窗户（大部分都被打破了），月光照晒进来。她不仅能看到那些冷淡苍白的光线照射进来，甚至听到它们落在地上的声音。

在她的右边有一排门，大部分都紧闭着。夜晚的风为她带来了枯萎的草地，浓密的森林，潮湿的土壤和远处的河流的气味。而这座老旧建筑散发的腐败气味让她感觉快要窒息。

在离她几英尺远的地方，在走廊的尽头，有两个女人正紧盯着她。右边的身材高大，肌肉发达，长长的黑发编成了许多小辫子，手里的枷锁看起来陈旧而沉重，上面有些黑色的污渍。在枷锁的手柄上有一个嵌入式的血符文，是一条猛犬的形状。

左边的女人则小巧苗条，有一道红色的疤痕贯穿了她的左前额直到脸上。脖子上戴着一串项链，项链发出一种着死气沉沉的苍白色，是一些牙齿还是骨头？她戴着一双尖刺手套，在手背的位置都嵌着一个狼形的血符文。

Bo下意识的清了清嗓子，低头看去。她刚刚遇到的那个女猎人正躺在地板上，怒睁着双眼，已经死了。月光洒满了她的尸体，她的脖子上有两个新鲜的伤口，一些由Bo的牙齿造成的小孔。血仍然汩汩的溢出。那是这个死去的女猎人体内残剩的血，温热，新鲜，它正弄脏她苍白的皮肤还有她的衣服下摆。

Bo的视线继续往下移动，她看到一把猎刀正扎在她的腹部，在那里造成了一个撕裂性伤口，周围的衣服也有些轻微烧焦的痕迹，伤口附近的皮肤变成了深灰色。但很奇怪，它并没有伤害到她。Bo捏住猎刀将它缓缓的抽了出来，扔在一边。金属撞击在地板上的声音回荡在她的耳中，她看着血符文愤怒的闪烁着，最后变成了棕色。模糊的猫纹图案，是山猫吗？

另外两个女猎人的脚步声打断了Bo的思路。她转过头去，她们靠的更近了，她们的表情因为仇恨而狰狞。高一点的正在向她大喊大叫，但Bo发现很难专注的听她在喊什么。她现在能听到的声音太多了，那个女猎人的声音听起来就像一条在远处咆哮奔腾的河流，声音很大，但很远，很远。

Bo突然发现，对她而言，周围的一切似乎都切换成了慢镜头。这不是说女猎人们正在缓慢的移动，而是她发现突然之间可以看清每一个瞬间细节。高个子女猎人抬腿的样子，污垢从鞋面上掉落的样子，以及她不小心将她的手肘蹭到墙上时产生的污渍…

她摇了摇脑袋，喘息着，她的体内有太多的血，不是普通的血，是女猎人的血。她差不多吸干了那个女猎人的每一滴血，现在她的超感敏锐到爆棚，吸血鬼的本能成了几乎唯一在控制她感官的东西。

她盯着那个死去女猎人，因为她不确定这一切是不是真实的发生了。她正在这座破败的建筑里寻找Tamsin，她遇到了女猎人，女猎人袭击了她，但她用某种方式杀死了女猎人？在女猎人死去之前，她是否真的从她身上吸干了每一滴血？她想起了那个血的味道，她还记得那把猎刀插入她身体时的那种痛苦。现在看来，那种痛苦已经盖过了那种血液的味道？还是正好相反？她被其中一种感觉完全左右着？

她盯着那两个女猎人，露出一个笑容。这不是她，那是她体内的吸血鬼。

矮个子女猎手先向Bo进攻，想用绞喉从上面袭击她。Bo一把抓住她的胳膊将她拉了过来，她拉的那么用力那么近，那些尖刺几乎要刺入她的身体，然后，Bo将她的牙齿深深埋入了女猎人的脖子里。

现在没有什么事让她在意，痛苦，月光，痛击…没什么重要的。她现在唯一想要的就是温暖皮肤下跳动的脉搏。她需要血，她疯狂的需要，一滴都不要错过。

当她饥肠辘辘的咽下了血，在她的内心深处，吸血鬼轻笑着。

* * *

Tamsin的脑袋猛的后仰，又无力的垂了下来。她已经记不清自己挨了多少拳，或者目前为止有多少次刀刃扎进她的身体。她痛苦万分，以至于感觉自己随时都会陷入昏死。

她在颤抖，她在发烫，她血流不止。

当听见自己的血液滴到地上的声音时，她试图压抑对死亡的恐惧。她开始漫无目的的想，想着如果她还能活下来会怎样。她的思绪不由自主的飘到她正在做的事上，她的客户，她日常生活中那些微小的细节…不知道为什么，Bo的形象浮现在她的脑海中，成了她唯一能想到的事。

她发现这太蠢了，她马上就要死了，但在她生命最后的时间里，她无法停止她的思绪。她想知道Bo的小任务会发生什么。Bo会为她的事再去找一个女猎人，并最终让自己丧命，还是她会放弃？她那个愚蠢的决定，要去找吸血女伯爵的钉刺，她似乎如此坚定，充满动力。她从来没解释过为什么要找它，但Tamsin有一个好主意…

"…你"，Mel的声音隐隐约约的传来："…和吸血鬼一起旅行？这真是恶心。"

"至少她比你或你的走狗可爱多了" Tamsin反驳说。

"你就不能不这么下贱的站在吸血鬼这边？你能吗？"Mel说："你站在它们那边，它们到底有什么好？禁忌的快感吗？还是你只是喜欢尸体？它们到底怎么改变了你？"

"我没有站在任何一边"，Tamsin说："任何人都不是我这边的。"

"你怎么能这样呢？你怎么能坐在那里看着她们死去的呢？那些是你的姐妹，你宣誓过要去爱护和保护她们，她们给了你一切，她们给了你一个人生和一个家庭！"

"如果那是一个家庭，那肯定是这个星球上最肮脏的一个… 看，我以前就对你说过，我还会再说一遍，那时发生的事是一个悲伤的意外，跟我没有任何关系，我活下来只是因为幸运，不是因为我为了活下来而做了什么交易。"Tamsin回答说。

"你觉得我们中任何一个人会相信你的废话？你活下来只是因为运气好？她们当中没有一个应该死去，那只是一场简单的突袭。" Mel喊道："如果你没有泄露任何突袭的细节，她们怎么会死？"

"好吧，就像我说的，不是我干的"，Tamsin摇了摇头："只是一场意外。"

"我要杀了你！"Mel愤怒了

"随便" Tamsin回敬她。

"你还期待有人会救出你还是怎么的？"Mel微微皱起眉头："Tamsin，你就是个傻瓜，没有人会来救你，没有人在意你是不是消失了，我甚至不知道有没有人注意到你消失了。你没有朋友，没有同盟，没有家人，你在期待谁？嗯？你的一个客户？你曾经救过的一些低贱的吸血鬼？或者是那个跟你一起旅行的小玩意儿？让我告诉你一些事，Tamsin。她在你失踪的那一刻就已经逃走了。"

"哦？是吗？你怎么知道？" Tamsin有些不解。

"我派了几个人追捕她，但她运气不错，在她们到达前就逃走了。她可能感觉到了危险就多了起来，她甚至没去向警察提交失踪报案或者其他什么的。我一点都不惊讶，这就是你所支持的吸血鬼。"

Tamsin的内心突然爆发了一种苦涩，不是因为Bo逃走了，不，不是因为这个，实际上她听到这个反而觉得有些安心。只是因为她突然意识到她再也见不到Bo了，而且，她确实孤立无援。她说不清楚哪一个让她感觉更难受，但突然间她觉得有些无法呼吸。

"感觉有点悲哀？你不觉得吗？"Mel冷冷的说

"我为你感到悲哀"，Tamsin在吐出一些血后说："你一直在叨叨叨叨要杀死我，你已经想了几个小时该怎么弄死我了，而你仍然没有把该死的子弹射到我的脑袋上，你真他妈是个懦夫，Mel。"

她的下巴再一次受到猛烈的击打，这让Tamsin眼前直冒金星。她舔了舔她嘴边的血，再次摸索着手腕附近。如果她有什么尖锐细小的东西，她就可以打开手铐。如果她能找到一个什么武器，她就能离开这里。也许最好去抢那个新晋女猎人的左轮手枪，然后拿下Elka，她…

这时Tamsin注意到Elka不在屋里了，Jessa也不在。

她们去哪儿了？尽管头疼的快要裂开了，Tamsin还是很想知道。她看了看剩下的人，她们感觉很紧张，还是她看错了？

在Mel再次殴打她之前，她的对讲机爆出了一连串的巨响。

"又他妈怎么了！？" 梅尔抓着对讲机愤怒的喊起来，就好像她抓着Tamsin的脖子似的。

"长官…我们…那个可疑的吸血鬼… " 对讲机里传来一些断断续续的话，以及短促的喘息。Tamsin感觉这个声音是"血猎犬"Catalina。她曾经是一个领队，还是一个残忍的战士。听到她恐慌的声音，Tamsin不禁皱起了眉。

"别告诉我你们两个人都没杀死那个该死的吸血鬼？"Mel暴怒了

一阵模糊的痛苦呼唤回应了她，接着是一阵漫长难捱的沉默，之后出现了一系列噪音，然后传来了一阵慵懒的笑声。

Tamsin瞪大了眼睛，不，不可能，这不可能！她告诉自己。这不可能是她，她已经逃跑了，她不可能出现在这里。

"谁！？"Mel问

没有人回答她，笑声一直在持续，直到Bo柔和的声音传来："谁… 是下一个？"她喃喃的说着，还打了个大声的饱嗝。

Mel近乎狂暴了，她给了Tamsin一个恶狠狠的眼神后大喊："Jessa，Elka，让所有人都进去！抓到这个该死的吸血鬼给我带过来！不管死活！"

"我觉得她可能应该已经… 死了，或者说…死透了"，Tamsin笑道。尽管她的心难以抑制的狂跳着。Bo那个慵懒的，柔和的声音在她脑海里回荡，让她感觉口干舌燥："吸血鬼在理论上已经死了，你懂得"

Mel恶狠狠的揍了她，Tamsin还是笑了起来。

"你为什么还站在这里！"Mel冲着另外两个人大喊："给我滚去找那个该死的吸血鬼！"

两人点了点头，就在她们即将离开房间的时候，一个巨大的声音让她们止步了。

这听起来像是一个哭泣，一个尖叫，一个咆哮，这既可怕又痛苦。马上第二声咆哮紧随其后，然后是第三声。

当有什么东西飞过窗户时，年轻的女猎人颤抖着掏出左轮手枪。

随着咆哮声和嘶嘶声，几个受惊的愤怒的食尸鬼跳到地板上。它们惊慌失措的攻击着面前的人。

"我就操？" Mel用胳膊肘撞飞了一个食尸鬼时大声的骂着。她掏出枪向这些入侵者射击。但是越来越多的食尸鬼慌不择路的通过窗户跳入房间里，就好像它们在逃避什么恐怖的东西，它们唯一能找到的出口就是这个房间。它们比Mel换弹夹的速度要快的多，她只好拔出了她的猎刀。

整个房间变得一片混乱，从走廊和楼下传来的咆哮声和叫喊声中，Tamsin发现大量的食尸鬼进入了这座建筑并且和女猎人厮打起来。

就在她想到知道为什么突然间这些食尸鬼会做这样的事情时，房间的门被打开了。

当Tamsin看清楚门口站着的人时，她感觉心跳突然慢了一拍。"Bo… ？"她脱口而出。

Bo冲着她微微一笑，松开了紧咬的喉咙。她用手指轻缓的摸了摸绞喉在她手上落下的短暂的印痕后，将它扔在了一边。

她推开一个挡路的食尸鬼，走到Tamsin身边。不知道为什么，食尸鬼看起来比害怕女猎人更害怕Bo。它们躲避着她，就好像碰到她会使自己燃烧成灰似的。

Tamsin看着Bo，她的衣服上满是血迹，厚厚的深红色液体仍顺着她的下巴滴落，她笑嘻嘻的舔舐着她的獠牙，蓝色的眼睛里闪闪发亮。她看起来和平时不同，眼神凶残又坚定，这让她看起来似乎发着光。

"小心！"当看到Mel从后面挥起她的猎刀时，Tamsin喊道。

Bo翻了个白眼，转过身来，当猎刀快要落到她身上时，她轻盈的躲过了。以Mel的手速Tamsin觉得难以置信。黑发女人抓住了惊呆了的年轻女猎人，拿她当成肉盾挡在前面。同时捏住她的手用她的枪朝Mel和Bethanie开火，等她用完子弹时，她又把年轻女猎人的第二把枪逃出来，继续射击，最后把这个年轻女人扔到一边。

趁着越来越多的食尸鬼引起的混乱，她朝Tamsin的手铐开了最后一枪，她过去把Tamsin扶起来扛在肩上，跳出窗外。

"不！"Mel推开挡在她和Bo之间的食尸鬼时大喊着，她冲向窗户并跳了出去，但Bo（带着Tamsin）已经消失在了黑夜里。


	14. Chapter 14

仿佛置身炼狱，烧灼的炽热使Tamsin几乎无法呼吸。她睁不开眼睛。她可以听到四周充斥着各种声音，她听见晚风，听见吵杂的大声呼叫和细碎喃喃低语，听见警笛声和嗡嗡细微的电流声。但她很难判断这些声音是否真实存在，她醒不过来。

她感觉自己一时被抛入高空，一时又极速坠入无穷的黑暗深渊。偶尔她会恢复一些意识，朦朦胧胧的看到一些东西，一张照片，一副油画，一丝微光，或者是一张脸，这些片段时断时续地交替出现，她无法将它们串联起来

每次短暂的清醒后，她又很快滑入黑暗的深渊。她被黑暗包围着，一切显得沉重又痛苦。

慢慢的，她发现有什么东西开始覆盖她。那是些纤巧的，白色的，轻柔的雪花，她看着雪纷纷扬扬的落在身上，渐渐将自己掩埋。

突然她发现自己又倒在荒野里，那浓密的松树林，那座17世纪就被废弃的城堡的废墟，老旧的城墙上爬满苔藓和枯萎凋落的葡萄藤，河流呜咽着哭泣着，那些已经死去的尸体紧紧盯着她。

尸体，满目皆是。她熟识的，一起并肩作战的，一起喝过一杯的，那些女猎人的尸体。

不远处，有一颗巨大的半死枯萎的树，一个女猎人垂坐在树下。她的脖子上有一条长而极深的伤口，从伤口溢出的血几乎浸透了她的全身。她的手里依旧紧紧握着她的猎刀，上面橡树叶纹的血符文还在发着微弱的光芒。

离她不远的地方，一把长剑将另一个女猎人牢牢钉在破碎的城墙上。她沉重的挂在那里，她的弓弩掉落在地上，武器上爪形的血符文闪闪发亮，但她空洞眼神已毫无生气，苍白的脸上依然残留着恐惧。

再远一点，在荒野上，在河里，在城堡里，在杂草丛生的道路上，到处都是死去的女猎人的尸体，她们都用毫无生气的眼睛死死的盯着Tamsin。

在这些尸体里，还夹杂着一些黑灰色的尸体—那是被女猎人杀死的吸血鬼。它们被女猎人的能量灼烧，一些尸体已经开始瓦解，很快，它们都会变成一堆黑色的灰烬…

雪越下越大，尸体清晰的轮廓渐渐融入白色虚空中。

白色的虚空，它即将吞噬这里的一切，包括她…

她试图爬起来，但她做不到。Tamsin痛苦的喘息着。她的下腹有一道很深的伤口，并且断了一条腿。她忍受着巨大的痛苦。失血过多带来的寒冷让她几乎快要失去意识。

她闭上了眼睛，过了一会儿，等她睁开眼时，一双惊恐的蓝色眼睛让她吓了一跳。

有人在那里，在她身边。当Tamsin终于注意到对方苍白的脸庞和尖尖的獠牙时，她意识到这是一个吸血鬼。

该死。Tamsin想。她咬紧牙关想伸手去拿武器，但她连动一根手指的力气都没有。

吸血鬼，一个十几岁的小女孩，往前微微俯身。Tamsin血液的气味让她的眼里泛起蓝光，但在那里，还有恐惧和警惕—她注意到Tamsin的武器—一把猎刀，半埋在雪地中。血符文让她有些喘不过气来。

Tamsin冷冷的盯着那个女孩时，她紧张的咽了一下嗓子。她从来没有这样害怕过。被一个年轻的吸血鬼吸干而她却无法反击，这个想法让她全身冰冷。

她看着那个女孩贴近她的脸，露出了尖牙，她看Tamsin的眼睛闪烁着蓝光。Tamsin觉得现在应该闭上眼，"拜托快点"。她绝望的想。

然而，这个女孩并没有像她预料的那样跳到她身上。她的眼神慢慢滑过Tamsin的伤口，猎刀，然后是Tamsin颤抖的手指。随后，她起身退后，转身离去。

有人从树林里叫了女孩的名字，女孩又瞥了一眼Tamsin，大声的回答。

她的声音像模糊的雷声在Tamsin的耳边响起，Tamsin终于努力摸到了猎刀，但这个女孩已经跑了，消失在树林里。

Tamsin想，也许她去叫她的同伴了。但那个女孩再也没有回来，剩下Tamsin一个人孤独绝望的倒在雪地里。

她感觉到有些奇怪，即使她几乎已经被冻雪所掩埋，但她依然感觉身体发烫。

很快，她视线中的一切都变成了白色，她放弃了，闭上了眼睛，她决定就这样吧。她太虚弱，太累，太无能为力了。她无处可去，也没有什么可留恋的。就这样死去何尝不是一种解脱。

但是，有什么东西企图拉她回来，一个持续的，微弱的声音，像是轻微的咔哒声，它一直拉扯着她。

那是什么？她努力的想，这让她头疼欲裂天旋地转。最终，她终于想出了答案：这是敲击键盘的声音。

她试图睁开沉重的眼皮，当她终于成功时，她发出了一声微弱而痛苦的呻吟。

她在一个黑暗的房间里，躺在床上。左臂插着一个静脉留置针，还有一些东西包裹在她的腿上，不停的有规律的反复挤压着她，帮助她血液循环。她意识到自己一丝不挂的躺在一条薄薄的松软的毯子下，还插着导尿管，这让她感觉非常尴尬。

仅仅是搞清楚自己在哪里就让她精疲力尽，她无奈的喘息着。她发着高烧，喉咙发炎，动弹不得。脑袋里一阵阵的眩晕，耳鸣嗡嗡作响，她身体的每一寸都经历着痛苦。

但是，但她看到Bo的时候，这些都不重要了。

黑发女人正盘着腿坐在离床不远的沙发上，膝盖上放着一个笔记本电脑，电脑屏幕昏暗的光线让她看起来有些朦胧梦幻。她似乎在专心读着书，偶尔会打几个字。当她停下的时候，她会从旁边端起一个小碟子，里面装着吃了一半的甜点。焦糖布丁或者是其他什么？Tamsin看不清楚，但她可以闻到香甜的巧克力的味道，那种香甜的气息突然将她所有的痛苦都带走了。

Bo看起来很享受她的小甜点，甚至都没注意到Tamsin醒了。她会拿起小碟子，停下来看屏幕几秒钟，然后把精致的小勺子咬进嘴里。里面的馅料—用真正的血液制成的—像浓厚的覆盆子果酱一样涂在她的嘴唇上。

Tamsin欣赏着这一幕—Bo吃甜点。然后，她看到Bo起身，从冰箱里拿出一袋鲜血，抽了一根蓝色的吸管，回到沙发上喝了起来，就像平时人类喝果汁软饮一样。

Tamsin看着Bo，发现她眼里的蓝色光芒显得那么柔和，粘着血迹的嘴唇是那么诱人。她喜欢朦胧的光线勾勒出的Bo的脸，她喜欢Bo的头发随意的披落在肩上的样子。空气中的微微的香味，Bo的洗发水，或者她的香水乳液之类的，都让她感觉舒适。这让她想起了在床上Bo躺在她怀里的甜蜜时刻。当她想起那些时就觉得胸口流过一股暖流，这使她指尖微微颤抖。这让她感觉有些疼痛，但她完全不介意。

她仍有一些无法相信是Bo将她从一群女猎人手里救下来。当Bo找到她的时候，她已经身负重伤，所以现在回想起来，这感觉就像一场梦。但她知道这一切都真实发生了，因为Bo的脖子上留下了伤痕，Jessa的绞喉留下的一圈浅浅的深灰色的印记…

Tamsin闭上了眼睛，又陷入了半睡半醒的状态。每次间歇的醒来后，她就一直看着Bo。有时候她看到Bo钻到舒适的法兰绒毯子里睡在沙发上，有时候她看到Bo在角落里激烈的玩着PS4上的游戏，音量调低到几乎听不见。有时候她看到Bo用低柔的声音和谁说着话。

有时候，她看到自己倒在荒野的雪地里。有时候，Bo变成了那个吸血鬼女孩，她成了那双蓝色眼睛和苍白的脸庞。她变成了那个声音，她变成了那个人物。她没有离开，她和她待在一起，她把手放在她的额头上，微笑着…

* * *

Tamsin猛然睁开眼，眼前Bo关切的眼神和紧抿的双唇真实的让她感觉震撼。而她睁开眼的事实则让Bo吃了一惊。

彼此凝视了一会儿后，Bo露出了一丝欣慰的笑容："嘿…你醒了。"

"嗯…" Tamsin回答。她试图点点头，但她做不到，光发出简单的声音就让她很费力了。

"你感觉还好吗？"

"从来没这么好过"，Tamsin哼了一声，然后立即被痛苦的呻吟打断了。

Bo笑了起来，她量了Tamsin的体温，然后检查了静脉输液的情况。

Tamsin环顾四周，她本以为她在病房里，她以为能看到自己躺在一张不怎么舒服的小型医院的病床上，身后摆满各种仪器设备，能看到一些简单的家具，墙上挂着写了医生和护士名字的白板，以及医疗用品垃圾箱什么的

但是，她没有看到这些。相反的，她躺在一张又大又软的床上。床单应该是真丝做的。房间里有简单周到的家具和装饰。墙上挂着一台大型的高清电视。在它下面有一个小架子，看起来像是二手家具市场淘来的旧款，但被仔细清理后喷漆抛光过。上面放着几个游戏机，一些游戏和一些蓝光电影盘。

在房间的角落里，摆着一个书架，和小货架很像，是一个旧款，但被打磨的很新。架子底部放着一些杂物。几个盆栽植物放在顶部沐浴着高效生长光。中间的搁板上放着几本厚厚的书和一些相框，其中一张显然是Bo小时候的照片，她穿着蓝白色的泳衣咧着嘴笑着，在她身后是白色沙滩和翻滚着的白色海浪。在相框旁边还放着一只小毛绒玩具熊。

"这是什么地方… ？"当她盯着墙上的一幅画时，Tamsin喃喃的说（尽管她已经想到了答案）。她想知道这些线条和形状是否有什么含义，它们是随机产生的还是真的形成了更复杂的东西？这看起来非常抽象…

"这是我家。"Bo在床上坐下时笑了起来。

"你家… " Tamsin点了点头

"两居两卫，温馨的棺材房，宽敞的客厅，地下室三层，刚安装的新风设备，智能家居，吸血鬼的完美住所。"Bo描述的很详尽，就像她要兜售这套房子似的。

Tamsin笑了出来："地下三层…不错"，她评论道："完美… "

Bo也笑了，在她去打电话之前，她靠近Tamsin在她额头上轻轻吻了一下。

Tamsin几乎要融化在这个吻里了，冰冷的嘴唇似乎成了她唯一能确定的真实。

过了会儿，一个小型医疗团队出现了。他们检查了Tamsin的生命体征，拔掉了她的静脉输液。在Bo面前让他们取下导尿管，这可能是Tamsin一生中最尴尬的时刻了。而且Bo戏弄的笑容并没有让感觉变好。

医疗团队给她开了很多药物，留下了一张长长的处方单。在和Bo简单交谈后，他们离开了。

"跟我说说，为什么我会躺在这里，而不是在医院？" Tamsin在听着Bo为她做一顿简单的饭时问道，油烟的香气让她感觉饥肠辘辘。

"呃，我带你去过医院的急诊室，但我发现那里不欢迎女猎人"，Bo在盘子里搅动鸡蛋的时候回答道："那里的医院不欢迎你，你差不多吓坏了所有的吸血鬼。一位护士进来给了你打一针，然后他开始失控，尖叫，他们不得不又给他一针好让他冷静下来。"

Tamsin翻了个白眼："他们把我赶出去了？"

"差不多，等你稍微稳定一些后他们试图把你转院，但没有一个医院愿意接受一个女猎人…所以我问他们是不是可以在我家里设置一个简单的家庭护理。"Bo解释说："我仍然记得那个医生看我的眼神，不过她告诉我该怎么在这里照顾你。"

Tamsin点了点头，手指摸到遥控器上，按下了按钮让电控床抬起，好让自己坐起来。Bo在她面前放了一个小桌子，摆好了炒鸡蛋和几片糖浆煎饼，还给她拿了一杯热牛奶。

"你确定你不想先吃一些流食吗？" Bo有些担心的问："我的意思是… "

"我会好起来的，" Tamsin拿起叉子说。小小的银器此时却感觉如此沉重，以至于她的整个手臂都在抖："而且我真的很希望能吃到一份上好的牛排… "

"好了闭嘴把这些吃了"，Bo命令道："我是一个吸血鬼，你指望我的冰箱里有各种上好的牛排吗？"

"我昏迷了多久？" Tamsin在吸入鸡蛋时问道。去特么的我爱鸡蛋，她想。

"十天"，Bo说："你愈合的很快，医生们很惊讶。"

Tamsin哼了一声："我的房车在哪里？"

"大修呢"，Bo告诉她："你躺在医院的时候我回去找了，但我到那里的时候发现它已经被人烧了。"

"妈的贱人… "，Tamsin在吃她的煎饼时骂了一句。

"是她们做的吗？就是那些带走你的女猎人？"

"你觉得呢？"Tamsin摇了摇头，叹了口气。

"不管怎么说，我找到了一些东西，它们都在那个盒子里。"Bo指着房间一角里放着的大整理箱。

她瞥了一眼箱子，点点头，她的大剑从角落里露出来："那只死狗呢？"

"哦，它就在附近。我猜它不知道你被囚禁在哪里，所以想办法调动了所有的食尸鬼。如果不是那样，可能我们俩都会死在那里… 它只是拒绝进入我家，但是"，Bo说到："它还在，它前天过来把食尸鬼大腿放在我阳台上了。"

Tamsin忍不住笑了起来，这让她有些力竭以至于再也拿不动叉子。Bo也笑了。

当她们轻松的笑声消失时，Tamsin挪向床边，把腿放下。她把Bo拉的更近了，仔细的检查她脖子上那条暗灰色的伤痕。她用食指背部轻轻抚摸着它，内心涌上了酸楚的痛苦。

"是的，我现在有这个，所有人都在问我从哪儿搞来这么酷的纹身"，Bo说："医生说，如果我可以持续喝一段时间新鲜血液，它最后会消失的。"

"emmm" Tamsin轻轻哼了一声，随着她的手指抚摸着伤痕。慢慢的，她贴近那里，用她的嘴唇一边边亲吻着那块皮肤。就好像她给了Bo一个坚定的承诺，或者是一个温柔沉默的道歉。Bo在她嘴唇的炽热中颤抖着。

Tamsin抬起头，再次凝视那双棕色的眼睛，那双眼眸里仍然闪烁着一些微蓝，但此刻它们显得柔软温暖，这和她从地狱中将她救出的时候看起来截然不同。

"你是怎么做到的？"，Tamsin低声说："我当时看到你…你就像… 我以为你很难活下来，我的意思是，我了解那些贱人，她们轻松的杀死过很多吸血鬼，很多。"

"我也不知道"，Bo轻抚着Tamsin颤抖的指尖说："我觉得那不是我自己，我的意思是，不是说我被什么附身了或者别的什么，我感觉那来自我的内在，就好像我体内的什么东西被唤醒了。我猜可能是肾上腺素飙升？或者…可能是我吸了第一个被杀死的女猎人的血？她的血也许有特别的功效？让我的超感爆发到了一个新的高度？"

"或许只是因为你是只小超级吸血鬼"，Tamsin打趣她，Bo轻轻笑了起来。

"吃完了？是不是该休息一下？"Bo建议

"是该休息一下了… "Tamsin说，她躺了下来。

Bo抽了一本书也跳上了床，她把一个枕头放在后腰上，靠坐在那里，微笑的看着Tamsin。

"要死… 这感觉挺让人毛骨悚然的。" Tamsin抱怨道。

Bo笑了起来，给了Tamsin一个温柔的吻："闭上你的眼睛，女猎人。"

* * *

呼吸机单调乏味的噪音终于把Tamsin吵醒了。Bo还在看书，但当她注意到Tamsin起身时，她放下了书。

"感觉好一些了吗？需要什么吗？"她问

Tamsin眨了眨眼："帮我拿点水… "

Bo帮她拿了一瓶水，顺手给自己拿了一袋新鲜血液。

Tamsin 说："所以… 我想我们还需要几天才能再去找你的宝贝，我也需要一辆新房车… "

"我知道"，Bo说："等你彻底好了，我们再说这个问题。"

"你不应该这么做，你知道的"，Tamsin沉默了很久然后低声的说。

"什么？"

"救我"，Tamsin说："你可能会死在那里。"

"好吧，如果我没出现，死的就是你了。"

"我知道"，Tamsin说。她用一只手将Bo拉过来，搂在胸前，把她的脸埋进黑发女人的头发里，低声的说："我知道。"

"你到底怎么得罪那些贱人了？为什么她们非要杀了你？"Bo轻轻抚摸着Tamsin的头发问。

"说来话长。"Tamsin叹了口气。

"好吧，我觉得我们现在有充足的时间来听你的长篇故事"，Bo轻声的说："我不会再离开，我会和你在一起，不管你信不信。我需要知道我将会面对什么。"

"好吧… "Tamsin喃喃自语着，回想起她身处雪地，即将孤独的死去…

"怎么说呢… 很多年前"，她开始说："那时我们还在为公会工作。"

"我们？你是说你和那些贱人？"

"听着，很早以前，所有的女猎人都为公会效力，明白？"Tamsin解释说："公会是我们的唯一，我们在那里成长，被训练成杀死吸血鬼的终极利器。对，我的意思是，我曾经和那些贱人一起工作。不过我不知道那个菜鸡是谁…不管怎么样，很多年前，我们接了个活，一群吸血鬼占领了这座废弃的城堡，我们要执行一次突袭任务。"

"唔… "

"本来这个突袭很简单，我们只需要偷偷进去，抓到一些蠢货把他们带回去就行。但是，那天出现了意外，我们被伏击了。"

"哦？"

"这不仅仅是一次伏击，而是一个阴谋，早就被计划好的。他们知道我们要来，他们了解这次突袭所有的细节。当我们进去的时候，就变成了一场血战。我受了重伤，等我醒来的时候，一切都结束了。除了我和公会领导人之外，每一个参加突袭的女猎人都死了。听说她被送去抢救，但不久以后就死了。"

"所以，你是唯一的幸存者？"

"我还记得，我倒在雪地里，周围全是尸体，我觉得自己死定了，就算不是因为重伤死去，那些饥饿的吸血鬼也不会放过我。"

"但是，你活了下来"，Bo说。

Tamsin点了点头："是的，我用尽全力挪到路边，翻上了一辆马车… 它把我带到了附近的一个城镇里，我找了一位医生帮我包扎了伤口，后来我躲进了一个洞穴里，直到我能再次行动… "

"那这和她们想要你死有什么关系？"

"突袭失败，是因为有人向吸血鬼泄露了细节，她们正在追杀这个叛徒。"

Bo停顿了，"你是那个叛徒？"

"不，我不是，虽然我厌恶那个地方，但我不会那么做。"

"那她们为什么会觉得你是？"

"因为我是唯一活下来的人？"

"好吧，但她们都活着啊？"

"不，你不明白，Bo，她们还活着，是因为她们没有参与那次突袭。那时候公会里只有极少一部分人参与了那次突袭。大部分人只了解行动的部分细节，只有几个人知道它的全部细节。"

"而你就是其中之一。"

"对"，Tamsin点了点头："其他人都死了，所以… "

"如果不是你，那会是谁呢？"

"说真的，我不知道，我也无所谓。这么久了，这些婊子还是没学会放下。"

Bo点点头："呃… 你觉得她们还会回来找你吗？"

"我想她们还会在什么地方出现的… "Tamsin心不在焉的低声说着陷入思绪。

"什么？"Bo问

"没什么"，Tamsin摇摇头。她看了一眼Bo，说："只是… "

"什么？"

"当我倒在那里，在雪地里快要死的时候，我想我看到了一个年轻的吸血鬼，" Tamsin说。

"一个年轻的吸血鬼？可能是伏击你们的一个？"

"不…我是说，我不知道。我觉得她不是他们中的一份子，她可能只是恰好路过。但是… 她站在那里，盯着我，我觉得… 她可能和别人一起出来的。不管怎么，离我不远的地方有片森林，我猜她的同伴都在那里，他们问她是否… "

"他们问她是否什么？"

"他们问她是否还有幸存者，她看着我说，不，他们都死了。然后她就走了。"

"所以… 她撒了谎？"

"是啊… "Tamsin点点头，然后她沉静了下来。她还记得那双害怕的蓝眼睛。她依然记得眼里的那些饥渴。但在恐惧和兴奋之下，还有别的什么。在原始的欲望和情感之下，有一些纯净和温暖的东西。她在Bo眼中见到过相似的东西。有时候，她感觉Bo身上的什么东西会让她想起那个年轻的吸血鬼女孩，她们都拥有一些相同的特质，这种特质让她感觉着迷。

Bo静静地抚摸着Tamsin的手，然后迟疑的说："还记得我之前告诉你，在我家人遇害之前，有个女猎人找到我吗？"

"嗯，我记得，怎么？"

"你问我有没有找到她的日记，我说没有"，Bo有些尴尬的笑了笑："我撒了谎。"

"哦？"Tamsin扬起眉。

"他们确实找到了她的日记和她的尸体。但我想他们没有翻阅日记，只是随便的把它扔进了一个档案袋，然后放在证据保管室的一个柜子里。"

"你怎么知道？"

"事情发生后不久，警察就停止了调查，因为他们找不到任何可以继续调查下去的东西。我很伤心，就搬走了… 几年前，我回来了。我想看看警探们有没有找到什么新的线索。但连那些警探都已经不在这里工作了。电话里也不肯告诉我任何事情。我很生气，所以我偷偷溜进了证据保管室，想着也许我能找到什么东西。"

"你找到了那本日记？"

"是的，我找到了，他们把所有的相关证物都放在一个大柜子里。日记被扔在一个袋子里，它已经很老旧了，破烂不堪。它有一个皮革封面…我看不懂，里面大部分页面都是空白的，但是我发现皮革封面里藏着东西，它被小心的夹在缝好的两层皮革之间。那是一封老旧的信，上面画着一张地图，我是从那封信上了解到女王坟墓的位置的。"

"什么！？"Tamsin震惊的大叫起来。"信在哪里？你还留着它，对吗？我需要看一看。"

"没有，我想拿走所有的东西，但是巡逻队来了，我差点被抓住，所以不得不离开了。我没法带走任何东西。等我想再回去一次时，发现他们已经升级了安保措施… "

Tamsin翻了个白眼，"所以那些东西还在证据保管室？"

"我想是的… "Bo低声说。

Tamsin点了点头，"那本日记，你看了吗？"

"哦，我看了，但是，我看不懂。"

"你还记得封面上的图案吗？"

"记得，应该是什么花"，Bo说："蓝莲花什么的"

"蓝莲花？你确定？"Tamsin皱起了眉。

"嗯，我确定，怎么？你认识她？"

"应该说每个女猎人都认识她。"Tamsin回答说："蓝莲花… 有两个女猎人用这个图案做了她们的血符文。她们是一对双胞胎，在公会里非常有名。甚至没人记得她们的真实姓名，大家只是叫她们的代号，Isis和Nephthys。"

"她们为什么那么出名？"

"她们是第一代女猎人，杀死了无数的吸血鬼。Isis是杀死吸血女伯爵的人，之后她就失踪了…而Nephthys离开了公会去找她。不敢相信她最后会死在这个镇子里，我想知道她遇到了什么，我们需要找到那些证据。"


End file.
